The Fallen Preistess And A Notebook That Kills
by Jeshin-The-Almighty
Summary: All her friends were killed, and now the murderers come back,the Shinigami, Kagome has to avenge the deaths of those she treasured so dearly, Kagome must find L and they must solve the Kira case, together... Kag/L pairing...eventually, DN/IY COMPLETE!
1. Shinigami and her last friend

Disclamer; i dont own nothing, not even the computer im typing this on! its my mums! and deathnote, Inuyasha and all characters assosiated belong to their creators and such not me!

That beig said i just wanna say this was a boredom thing as i wrote the first chap and have no idea where im leading this story, if you wanna put hints in reveiws and such be my guest but if i dont use them soz! by the way in the flash back its Miroku! and when he died the beads lost their power and such so yea have fun!!

'Shinigami!?' Kagome screamed in her own mind with wide eyes as she sat alone in her apartment watching the Kira broadcast, she had her suspicions about the supernatural being involved in this case but thought it was merely boredom with her now very normal life. Shinigami defiantly exist! She knew that from her time in the past, In fact that's why her life is so dreary now! The gods had become enraged with what had happened concerning the jewel and had stored it away with the Shinigami, they tried to get it back but one by one they killed all her friends, last that was left with her was Miroku, he killed himself a week later since he couldn't get past Sango's death, after that Kagome fled to the present time.

She thought all this was behind her but if they were back in the human realm then she had to do something, she couldn't let her friends die in vain! She just couldn't!

As she could only sense a Shinigami when it was nearby, Kagome had to drag up all she could on the Kira case to see if it told her where to look, she found out that Kira was in the Kantou region but that was a while ago, he could be anywhere now, also something was bugging her, Since when do Shinigami send tapes to the media to get a point across, it also sounded more like someone was talking about Shinigami rather then being them, but in all the shock she forgot that, and what was the deal with 'the eyes' what were they on about?

She wished Miroku was here, he was always good at this stuff, Kagome just wasn't as smart as him, sighing she put her paperwork down she took a look at the scar on her hand, she remembered how it happened

--flashback--

"Stop it!!" she struggled with her fried as he took a blade from his late lovers belongings and attempted to cut himself, she tore the knife from his fingers but unfortunately it was the wrong way and she sliced her hand open, she yelped as the wound seeped blood before it gushed, but before she could really scream she was shocked to learn she was to late, he sat there staring smiling for the last time before his dying body toppled to the floor, he tried to tell her to run but his vocal cords were cut in the slash, he mouthed the her name one more time before his bloody body became a vacant shell, the villagers ran in to see her crying on his chest, they dragged her away before the cursed whole in his hand was released from the beads and swallowed the entire hut…..

She couldn't even give him a grave……

please review or i might forget about story!


	2. The Mind Rant!

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on! It's my mums! And death note, Inuyasha and all characters associated belong to their creators and such not me!

That being said I am once again making up story as I go along, so don't ask me where it's going as its all news to me too!! Maybe one day I will figure it out! But not today, I'm too sleepy. ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOWWWW!

Kagome sat by a computer in the To Oh university library, she didn't go to the school as she wasn't smart enough but they had the best facilities and never noticed that she didn't belong there, she watched the deaths of the FBI agents that were killed by Kira that she found on the internet, she knew either Kira must have been getting investigated by one of them or was trying to pin it on someone they were investigating, on another window she checked up on Shinigami lore, apparently they were more popular than she thought, but the way they had it in the anime bleach seemed a little off….ok a lot off… anyway, there were other shows like it by she kind of skipped them, she found it annoying when popular culture got so many mythological truths wrong.

As Kagome nervously watches the many deaths she notices one of them seems to be reaching towards the train in which he came out of, she also noticed that while most of the others were in the middle of something for example, walking somewhere, sending something and they just happened to die, this one just came off a train and stopped, as if that's all he was supposed to do, he seemed confused about what to do and then he just clutched his chest and died, Kagome knew most people wouldn't be able to notice this but she knew a possession when she saw it, after all she had enough experience of getting possessed herself!

Kagome had an unexpected burst of energy as she realized she was on to something, she had forgotten what this was like and missed the excitement a good mystery had, even slaying a week demon got her blood pumping before, but she never got the adrenaline rush these days, she tried not to smile, this WAS a serious issue, its not a game!

When she got home she caught the end of the last broadcast, she was pleased that the police said no, but that meant no more broadcasts, which was an easy way to gain information, the last few days had been kind of confusing for her, because of the way this Kira acted, it was more like a Shinigami than the beginning, either Kira was becoming more and more like one or maybe there Is another one, Kagome concluded that this would suck because she could probably handle one or two coming into the human world but if they keep coming….. She just hasn't got enough power…. If she has any left at all, its not like she has used it in a while, she hadn't shoot an arrow, even a regular one since she was about 16, and now she's 20! Kind of a difference!

By the end of her rant she decided she would probably have to get in touch with this L character, she would prefer to solve it herself but she cant handle the public and the media, this guy could, so either he would help her or…. Think she is crazy….she prayed for the former.

Okay peoples! This chappi kind of sucked I know but read the top and u see the reason! I started with her being at To Oh because I had the idea of her just seeing Ryuk there but decided against it as that's seems too obvious even for me! And yes the other character should make an appearance eventually I just couldn't think of a good way really… I might later

Oh and please review! It gives me an ego boost! grins


	3. Your Lying!

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer Im typing this on

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer Im typing this on! It's my mums! And death note, Inuyasha and all characters associated belong to their creators and such not me!

That being said I want to say the reason Light disappeared and the killings stopped was because that's when light was in confinement, Im trying to go with the timeline here oh and Matsui is the fake name Matasuda had! Ok have fun now ya hear!!

Kagome spent the next few months trying dig up dirt on L, Kira and anyone involved, it seemed L did exist but went by many alias's she checked him out through the net and read reports on how he solved his cases, they were also very similar to the way two other detectives worked, it seemed that he could be in fact all of them, none of them were investigating cases at the same time, and were big on secrecy, of coarse even if this was true, it wouldn't really help her because they were all alias's "does this guy even have a name? Is that why Kira hasn't killed him because he needs a face and a name?" Kagome thought to herself, she had also recently checked into Ray Penbar, and the people he was investigating about that time, so at least she narrowed it down for herself, but L probably already knows this, how was she supposed to get him to trust her enough to tell him about Shinigami if she has no input into the investigation.

She had been spending more time at To oh as well since about 3 weeks ago she felt a cold chill down her spine, reminiscent of the effect the Shinigami used to give her but she never found out who it came from, she had gotten herself a look at all the student who should have been there and found one of them was someone ray Penbar was investigating, it kind of made even more sense because he had the brains that Kira would need to allude L for this long and seemed to have similar ideals, but for some reason he wasn't at school when he should have been yesterday, she was going to take a look to see if he had a Shinigami following him but he disappeared, more interestingly so did the killings! There hadn't been any since! She was nearly sure that it was him; she just needed a closer look!

Kagome made her way to the head quarters, when she asked to talk with the Kira task force she noticed only one person in the room, this struck her as odd but walked up to him anyway "hello My name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to speak with L." the man looked shocked at the outright statement and replied "aaah Hi!!laughs nervously Im officer Matsui! And Im sorry but its impossible to contact L, even we don't know who he is!" he laughs again, Kagome squinted her eyes at him which made him un comfortable she spoke mainly to herself now but he listened in any way "your covering your face, your pupils are narrow so your stressed your talking fast, your not making eye contact, and your overly friendly" she looked at him "you have to learn to lie better, now what's your real name?" he nearly fell of his chair then and she smiled, "I took a phsyc' class, a year ago or so, and you were definitely lying through out that entire speech, I myself didn't lie my real name is Kagome and a would really like to speak with L himself" Matsui gave up on the name and changed the subject "well you cant contact L Im sorry but I am from task force and I can give him the message!" she looked around give who the message?" he looked around too and said "well the headquarters isn't here its… somewhere else but I do have contact with L we had to though many tests before he let us see him and I doubt…." She interrupted him "I'll do it!" Matsui attempted to lead her away but she resisted (she always was very stubborn) suddenly a much older man entered looking very upset "mastu...i who is this?!" Kagome grinned and said "see I knew you were lying about your name!" They both were shocked so she elaborated "he nearly called you something else! Its mastu… something but the rest is unknown, gimme a while and I could figure it out but no offence I personally don't care what your name is" Matsui (who is obviously Matsuda!) spoke up and said "Sorry Asashi! Miss Kagome here wants to meet will L, I told her that she can give me a message but she wouldn't listen" Asashi looked at her (for those who don't remember Shijuro Asashi was the fake name L gave to Soichiro Yagami) and she stared back trying to look confident but was getting a little nervous, she could handle the little one but this guy gave nothing away, obviously been a cop longer, Kagome spoke first "I have information about the Kira case and I have to speak to L about it, the reason I don't want a messenger is because how can I be sure neither of you are Kira? I don't care if you listen in but that's L's issue I just want him to know." He looked at her and thought to himself "she may have information that could free Light!" he turned away and told Matsuda to stay there with her and then walked outside to call L.

Ok this probably would have been longer but Im actually supposed to be cleaning now and I got to get it down at some point! So I had to stop! Soz! And please review or I might forget about story and if I don't update apperently an evil blue berry muffin will eat me! (To MysteriousPanther-Lolness is of the lol!!)


	4. Lets catch them together!

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on! It's my mums! And death note, Inuyasha and all characters associated belong to their creators and such not me!

That being said I just want to say that I plan on making everyone meet eventually just I'm taking my time!!

As Kagome sat in the enclosed room she was beginning to feel like she was getting interrogated, suddenly a screen appeared and when it lit up it had only and L on the screen, it spoke in a computer altered voice, obviously so no one could find him.

"Greetings, I am L" the voice spoke, Kagome smiled and said "really?'Because I've met people pretending to be L and well they weren't ...silence... "Understandable, if you do not wish to speak with me then give the information to the task force" L replied and Kagome bounced back "fine I know a way to tell! Kira keeps talking about a shini...?" she asked propositioning him to answer, L quickly said "Shinigami?" "Yatzee!" Kagome shouted, she then spoke quieter "most people wouldn't have noticed this, except someone who is really investigating it and they would have to be pretty smart too." she smiled "so most likely you are L, of coarse the fact that the police think you are just skyrockets that percentage, I just hope you not a decoy, which would also make no sense because otherwise why would you be hiding your face like this." she leaned back on her chair quite satisfied with herself, mainly because of the young cop in the corner of the room looking rather shocked.

L was quiet for a moment then spoke with "impressive, your deductive skills are more advanced than I first suspected, however if you do not have any information on the Kira case than I do not require to speak with you." Kagome replied quickly "WAIT! I do have information you will need but it's just not really about Kira, because he is not a Shinigami he is a human!" Then n replyed "87sure of Kagome believing in Shinigami." Kagome replied "huh?...anyway make that 100 Shinigami are real beings, you just cant see them and they don't come to earth often" "what do you mean come to earth, they don't stay here?" Kagome smiled triumphantly at getting him to listen to her "exactly, they have their very own realm! But looking at this case it seems to me like some are here, at least one but most likely two." L replied, "why two" Kagome answered "well because there are two Kira's if there wasn't, then why would the second Kira agree to the message from the police if they didn't think that there was another Kira out there to begin with." L was quiet again "it seems that you have discovered that the original Kira did not use the media, that we sent out that message to deduce if it was one or two Kira's" "Yup" Kagome replied "for one thing if the original Kira sent that message he would have agreed to let the second Kira kill L, after all he is trying to kill you too, plus the police didn't get into such a hype, they must have known it was not made to kill people" L questioned her "why did you want to release this information, how can I be sure Kagome is not in fact Kira herself" Kagome unexpectedly laughed "Oh my god sorry but giggle I'm not Kira! In fact I don't really care much about Kira at all!" Le questioned again "then why help us?" she replied "well I may not care about Kira, but I do despise the Shinigami, and that's who I want to catch!" L was quiet "how do you expect to catch Shinigami?" Kagome smiled again "well that's where you come in! You want to catch Kira, I want to catch the Shinigami, they are working together so I thought maybe so should we! Now you can do any tests you want to deduce that I'm not Kira but I want to help with this investigation, I may not be police but I have knowledge that no one else in the world has about Shinigami, except of coarse Kira!" L is quiet for nearly a whole minute

"I contact you with my decision"

Yes I know this is an uber short chapter and I haven't done it in a few days but I was busy at SUPERNOVA!! Woot!! It was sooooo awesome!! And I had so many people take photos with me!!, I went as Misa Amane!... MAINLY because I hoped that my friends going as L and Light would be more glomped because they are more loved characters but it didn't work out that way! But that's okay I did my fair share of glomping to!! -RUNS OFF AND HUGS PICTURE WITH ME AND GAARA!-

Please review or I will glomp you in my Misa form!!


	5. Meeting L

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on! It's my mums! And death note, Inuyasha and all characters associated belong to their creators and such not me!

That being said I just want to say…..I can't think of anything this chapter! LOL!!

"aaaw nuts...lets play again your good at this" Kagome said smiling to a young man who she just played chess with, she was sitting in the park next to one of the chess boards and he sat down and started playing with her, which pulled her out of a day dream, the man put his thumb to his lips for a second then placed his hands back on his knees which were up by his chest, Kagome wondered who this guy was but hey she was having fun! Only he kept beating her.

"Kagome-san is not bad at this game." Kagome squinted her eyes at him after all he hadn't spoken at all before and she never told him her name, "say that again?" shot in trying to pretend she didn't hear him, the man looked at her and said "has Kagome-san discovered who I am yet?" she looked at him and thought, he must work for L, I mean I haven't done much else recently, she looked harder at the man, searched him over from shaggy black hair to uncovered toes, he did seem a bit weird but wasn't sure about it so she couldn't let on who it might be in case it wasn't and she didn't want anybody knowing that she was trying to get in touch with L "I don't know what your talking about, have we met before?" the man smiled he was smart enough to see through her thoughts "maybe Kagome-san's deductive skills aren't as impressive as I thought" Kagome's eyes widened she knew who it was now! "as we have met before, but not face to face" Kagome smiled "you have a name?" he looked at her and said " you can call me Ryuzaki with the rest of the task force" "Kagome questioned "does that mean I got in?" the man got up and ignored the question while he walked over to a very expensive looking black car in the parking lot, Kagome followed as he motioned for her to get in, she knew this was L now so she did as he asked.

the car drove for ages before it came to a very tall skyscraper, she was about to let herself out but an older man opened the door for her she smiled at him and said thanks before following L into the building they got past the first door but L stopped her and said "please remove any communications devices and place them in here." he motioned to a little hole in the wall with phones and black berry's and such so she took her mobile out and put in there with the rest.

they took an elevator up to a higher room but on the last few floors Kagome started shivering and breathing heavily L looked over at her and she turned back to him saying "something's not right here" he squinted his eyes at her then looked over to the older man who nodded as Kagome desperately tried to shake this feeling of dread, she knew it wasn't L or this man he called Watari but something else here was not human, once they got to the designated floor, the door opened and a young police man ran up to L and shouted "Light has passed out! We asked how he was doing and then he said he had to get did of his pride and he passed out!" L walked over to a huge screen showing a young man passed out on the floor there were other screens showing a woman as well but even more shocking, Asahi, the man who called L so she could meat him was also in confinement, they all looked at this light but Kagome was more concerned with the other man she asked L "why is he locked up? Wasn't he a cop?" L replied "he volunteered, as his son volunteered also" she looked at light (she found a pic of him on the schools website and recognized him as well) and nearly shouted "hey!! that's the... the guy!" they all looked at her now "what is Kagome-san talking about?" she pointed at light "I think its him!" they were all shocked at this sudden accusation of light except L who replied "so do I" he then turned to her "you have just risen my suspicions of Light-kun, do you see a Shinigami?" now everyone but Matasuda looked shocked, as he remembered her speech about Shinigami's she replied "no, but it might be because I'm not really there, they might not show up on TV's but I did get a cold chill on the way up here!" L nodded "I noticed, do you wish to see light-kun with out a camera?" she then smiles and says "might help."

For those who have seen the eps and such Light has just lost his memories and obviously that cold chill was Ryuk leaving ahahaaaaaa she was just too late!

Please review or …….I will give you writers block!! Like I have! Mwahahahaaaa


	6. Prison cells and Heavy helmets

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on

Disclaimer; I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on! It's my mums! And death note, Inuyasha and all characters associated belong to their creators and such not me!

That being said I just want to say my god I'm bored!! I have to be since I just wrote two chapters today! My god I wish I had a life!!

Kagome had trouble with the helmet L wanted her to wear, it was really heavy after all and it started to hurt her neck, she was even tempted to ask L for one similar to his but... it looked ridiculous, he didn't seem to mind though, maybe he just didn't like helmets.

when they got to the room with the police officer Kagome scanned around him and he asked L who it was Kagome simply told L "he seems fine, in fact he has never been touch by a demonic aura anyway" L looked at her and said "Asahi was not under suspicion" Kagome got confused then as she played with the helmet "then why did he lock himself up? And can I take this off now?" she took of her helmet and the cop stared at her "she's just a kid Ryuzaki! why do you need her here!?" she stared back at him and said "meh well I got to do something to pass the time don't I, plus I can still sense demonic energy and residue, so I can probably help with determining who is Kira then I can destroy the Shinigami!" the two men stared at her and the older one spoke "you want to kill a Shinigami? Even if they were real I doubt they could get killed!" Kagome smiled "every thing can get killed! L stared at her; he didn't say anything so Kagome got a little uneasy especially the way that creepy mask was looking at her!

they left Asahi and walked over to another cell, this one held a young girl, of coarse it was different, instead of bars holding her in she was imprisoned in a small room, strapped to a metal thing with a blindfold, Kagome gasped when she saw her through the two way mirror L looked at her and said "Misa-san is being held on suspicion of being the second Kira" Kagome looked at him and said "you don't suspect me do you? Cause that looks ...uncomfortable" Misa woke up suddenly and started screaming "STALKER-SAN!! PLEASE LET ME OUT!! I'LL GIVE YOU MY AUTOGRAPH!! AND A KISS!! PLEASE!!" Kagome stared in disbelief "she really thinks it's a stalker?" L replied "she has since a little over two weeks ago" Kagome looked confused "who did she think it was before then" L answered "she wouldn't speak before then, only to ask for death" Kagome's eyes widened "she wanted to be killed! Maybe this was a little two much I mean she doesn't exactly look like the most strong willed!" L answered her "it was necessary"

Finally they got to Lights Cell, Kagome stares at him for a moment but doesn't say anything, L waits patiently for her to come up with a new piece of information, after a few minutes Kagome pipes up "he has been in contact with something evil, pretty recently too, I cant tell if it was a Shinigami or what but its not there now." L questions her "What other evil is there to contact Light-kun besides a Shinigami?" Kagome stifles a laugh "trust me, Shinigami are the tip of the ice burg, but I think demons and such are extinct now anyway, or their better at hiding then they used to be" L stares at her Kagome gets nervous as the mask looks through her "you know this isn't really evidence, sorry, but allot of the time someone can be in contact with evil and not know it, like a possession or sometimes a weak poltergeist! Lots of baddies"

Kagome stays for longer than any expected, she tried to help L out with looking for evidence but she didn't have an IQ like his, so she basically felt like a reference book, only used occasionally but still kept around, she made friends with Matsui quickly he had more personality than the rest put together but he wasn't that good at investigating so they had something in common at the last point Kagome had told them all she knew about Shinigami and anything that could pertain to the case, L once got curious on how she knew all this and asked "Kagome-san is useful when it comes to the supernatural, how does Kagome-san know all this?" Kagome didn't want to talk about the well and the feudal era so she just replied "well...that's private" L prodded some more and she told him "I'll tell you my past if you tell me your real name!" the conversation ended after that

Okay the last chapter was just so I could put the whole I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours thing, it's been in my head for a while! But yeah the rest um….made it up as I went along again! Now I don't know what I'm doing as my imagination has only gotten this far!! So if people want to give me ideas it would be nice!!

Please review or you will have to wear a heavy helmet!!


	7. Questions with Coffee

Disclaimer: i dont own anything, not even the computer im typing this on it my mums! but death note and inuyash belong to their creators and such and who ever owns the rights to 'em

That being said i just want to say i know this chap kinda sucks and poor Matsuda got yelled at but its just what popped in my head

**_Matsuda-_**well it wasnt very nice i was just asking a question!

**_Me-_**shut up or i'll make them slap you!

**_Matsuda-_** cowers

Kagome sat with Matsuda after his shift in a nice coffee house, since she wasn't with the police and not getting paid for any of this or any compensation at all, she could leave when she wanted

Kagome sat with Matsuda after his shift in a nice coffee house, since she wasn't with the police and not getting paid for any of this or any compensation at all, she could leave when she wanted. Besides if she needed money she could al ways scab from Souta, he was a professional soccer player now and earned heaps. Once, she called him a sell-out, he replied to her "to sell out first you need principles to sell out!" Kagome laughed and told him "well Gramps wanted you to take over the Shrine! Now who's going to look after it?" he grinned and said "You can! You were always better at that stuff anyway, you even taught HIM some of its history!" and they laughed at each other.

Kagome smiled at the memory, but was pulled out when Matsuda waved his hand in front of her face "hello? Earth to Kagome?" she clicked on and giggled apologeticly "Sorry, I guess I was in my own world."

Matsuda leaned back in his chair and said "its okay were all tired, only….. this isn't your job, why are you doing this?" she smiled softly and replyed "I guess I got sick of being a number, I guess I just want to make a contribution again." He titled his head slightly "again?" Kagome's eyes widened a little and said quickly "Oh I meant now! I mean make a contribution now! Like for a change cause my life is always boring, no big drama's!!" Matsuda piped up over her "Oh no no no! Now I can tell that your lying! I may not be a smart as Ryuzaki or Light-kun or even you but im not stupid, its got to do with your knowledge of Shinigami doesn't it?" He leaned in as if it was big gossip "she tried to change the subject "you think im smart?...seriously?" Matsuda warned her "Kagome" She replyed " well as I told Ryuzaki, that's private."

She tried to sip her coffee as nonchalant as she could but Matsuda didn't let go and kept pressuring her to answer Kagome was too tired to play games and was getting frustrated "Listen, you wouldn't believe me if I told you so just drop it!" Matsuda was taken back by the outburst and sat back in his chair and silently drank his coffee, Kagome washed rushed with Guilt so she tried to help "Look, im sorry but it just…that's a ..tender subject for me, and im just not comfortable talking about it……..oh stop pouting you girl!" he laughed at her and they started talking about friendlier matters.

Please reveiw or Kagome will thow her coffee at you!!  
****

**_Kagome-_**damn right i will!

_**Me-**_ shoosh you!


	8. Machines that go bing!

Dislaimer :don't own anything not even this comp

Dislaimer :don't own anything not even this comp! its mumsies!!

That being said shorter than usual, I want to say yes im starting to make Kagome's influence change some things as its gonna be a different ending which I made up last night and I have to think of a way to apply it, so this might take a while! Anyway I shall tell you to read now!!

Kagome sat in a swivel chair, looking over some documents and feeling useless since she hadn't found anything in ages, although suspicions of Light were increasing, her knowledge wouldn't have made a difference and the Shinigami was gone too Kagome was getting frustrated, she looked over at L and smiled he may be kinda of weird but at least he was entertaining! Especially since the rest of the room was busily searching for clues and he was just spinning in his chair eating a weird, dessert kabab thing that he made! His IQ may be more than the entire task force put together but he still acted like a two year old.

"Kagome-san" Kagome turned towards the voice to discover L was talking to her while stopping his chair from spinning "has anything caught your eye?" Kagome snapped out of her daydream and replyed "nothing in particular although I saw the tapes from now'ish and from early confinement and noticed the major differences in behaiviour for both of them, Particualy Misa, what if…." She was interrupted by L's cellphone ringing and he answered it, Kagome muttered to herself "now I know why he hates them so much"

suddenly L became more animated and yelled for the channels to change which showed that Kira was killing again while everyone else was shocked Matsuda beamed "that means Light-kun and Misa are not Kira!" he reached for the intercom while L shouted "STOP!!" Kagome screamed "WAIT MATSUI!!" then everyone stared at the both of them "kagome explained herself "I just think that we should wait a second and think about this before we screw it up beyond repair!" they then all truned towards L who said "I agree with Kagome-san, I wish to see how this plays out my suspicions of Misa and Light have lowered but they are not in the clear as of yet, besides, Kagome –san?" shockingly Kagome replyed "huh?" so L continued "what were you saying earlier about Kira?" Kagome remembered she was speaking earlier and said "Oh! Yeah that! Anyway, I have a feeling both Light and Misa were possessed, I have seen it before and the symptoms match, but since anyone who gets manipulated by Kira seems to die soon after I think we should keep an eye on them, maybe keep an eye on their vitals and such?" L Nodded and the others seemed a little confused.

"Matsuda" L suddenly said and Matsuda replyed "uh.. yeah!" L ordered him "get the equipment." Matsuda looked confused "uuuuh what do I get?" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry I'll help you, now lets go get some machines that go BING!" they laughed at each other as they left.

YES I MADE A MONTY PYTHON REFERENCE! SUE ME!! It was just in my head go the machine that goes BING!

Anyway please review or Kagome will get you hooked up to machines that go BING!!


	9. The scar!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Except my bar of chocolate! -runs from Mello-

That being said I know Kagome is paying a lot of attention to Matsuda but I'm not planning a pairing, I might later I don't know but it just because besides lights dad Matsuda is really the only one I remember from the taskforce! The others didn't make as big an impression, I had to look up names of the every one else LOL!

"wow! I should have paid attention to the media more! Misa isn't a bad model laughs I never even heard about her till this case popped up!" Kagome continues to laugh as she looked through Misa's portfolio she turns to Matasuda "you've been given a gold mine here Matsui!" Matsuda laughed at this and they started getting back to the case

The taskforce was getting a little upset that they hadn't freed Light and Misa yet, a couple times they went agro at L but Kagome calmed them down with things like "if they were possessed they can get easily get repossessed at any time!" al though a few didn't believe her wild stories but didn't speak of it any more since she scared the hell out of Aizawa "You don't believe me! Believe this! "she lifted her shirt a bit to show a huge bite like scar on her stomach they saw this and were shocked "that's what happens when you get attacked by a demon and you didn't think they existed!! I GOT OFF LUCKY HERE!!" she shoved her shirt back down and the room was quiet Matsuda shook from the idea of demons "don't worry Matsui" Kagome soothed and tapped her scar "that thing died years ago" his eyes widened and he said "you!" she shook her head "nope a stronger one!" and refused to answer more questions about it anymore.

a while later a few of the taskforce was asleep and the rest were on a coffee run, so it was basically L and Kagome left, she took this as an opportunity to speak as privately as she was able "so have you found anything that keeps them stuck there? as it seems they don't look like their dying and Lights pretty upset, I guess either he is a good actor, isn't Kira or doesn't remember being Kira" L replies to her "if he is simply acting we have to reveal it, but I find it hard to believe that he has nothing to do with it" Kagome nodded "me too, I just have a feeling he's involved, plus all the evidence...if he's acting well then...why don't we?" L looked at her "what if we pull a stunt that if he was Kira just pretending not to be, he would have to reveal himself to get out of it! like someone about to kill him or something" L smiled "exactly what I was thinking" now it was Kagome's turn to smile "really! now I feel smart!" ignoring her last comment L continued with concocting a plan "we could just make someone attempt to kill light..." Kagome says "yea with Misa's unnatural love for him she would kill to save him also, but who would we be able to get to do it? it would have to be someone Light knows the name of..." L finished her sentence "Yagami-san, Light knows his name and if a father found out his son was a mass murderer he might attempt a murder suicide" Kagome looks confused "what, were just going to tell him his son is a mass murderer, because if he's not that would really piss him off" L smiled "but I would have to keep an eye on the both of them after their release if it shows nothing," Kagome nodded and laughed "you could always handcuff yourself to him!" she giggled but stopped when L stared right at her and then turned to his computer, Kagome was confused, "what?...its a joke!"

YES!! The Handcuffs are Kagome's fault!! I couldn't help myself there!

Oh and please review or Kagome will convince L to handcuff himself to you!

……ok that may make no one review! Aaah L –swoons- fine she will…….

Kagome-shoot them?

Me- yeah that will do! Kagome will shoot you!!

L-do I still get to be handcuffed?

Me- holds out hands and smiles


	10. The new HQ and the handcuffs

"that was awesome Asahi

I don't own death note, Inuyasha or anything but I do own a working computer now YAY!! Only the internet isn't connected yet so I'm still using Mum's for this LOL!!

"That was awesome Asahi!" a female voice yelled over the intercom, Lights face went from relieved to shocked "who's that!?" Yagami-san smiled "so you did invite her to the task force?" Light looked at his father before L's voice came over the intercom "yes…now can we get back to the subject at hand"

Back at the HQ

L turned to Kagome "also would Kagome-san please refrain from interrupting me?" Kagome grinned sheepishly "uh sorry…. But it was awesome!!" L stared at her for a second "….yes…." then he turned back to the intercom and continued the conversation, Kagome on the other hand, turned to Matsuda.

"I guess your going to have to actually work now that Misa's out of her box!" Matasuda laughed but stopped shortly after "oh yeah…think I can handle being Misa-san's Manager?" Kagome's face went blank and she said kind of shocked "you're a cop?" Matsuda then yelled "hey!" and they laughed

Later when Misa and light were brought back to HQ…

"Sorry I'm late! Had to go check on the shrine!" Kagome said walking into the room while the taskforce is going over blue prints "o0o0o0 you showing them now maybe? It looks massive huh" Matsuda looked at her "you knew about this already?" she looked at him "well yea? I mean I own a place nearby to it and I asked him if he knew about it. I mean a HUGE building being made and no company Symbol to name it kinda makes you wonder..." L looks at her "it has one now" she looked at him "really?...awesome!" they stared at her Kagome noticed this with a shock face then put her hands behind her and smiled sheepishly L turned away and said "may we continue the conversation?" Kagome ignores her and walks over to Light "Hi I'm Kags! How you doing?" he stares at her "hello my name is Light, when did you get into the taskforce?" she replied "just after you got Caged" "Caged?" "Yeah you know...confined! Caged! Same thing!"

Light was asleep on the couch while L simply stared at a television all though it was turned off…. Kagome walks into the room and stares at the two "are you okay?" she nearly whispers as not to wake the teen L replies to her "Starting again" Kagome tilts her head "huh?" "if Light-kun is not Kira, or is no longer Kira then we must find the current Kira, perhaps Amane knows something…Light-kun refuses to use a woman and is clinging to his virtues, it is quite irritating" Kagome straightens her back in slight shock "huh? Nice to know what you think of women's rights?" he looks at her "It is irritating that he would not sacrifice to solve this case, unless he is Kira but that is near 0 now"

Kagome whispers in his ear "what if he is just doesn't want to use her? I mean she is quite grabby after all she hugged me in the hall……I have no idea why……." L looks back at the television "mostly likely because you're the only other female here" she smiled "we could use that to our advantage, you know test his virtues out?" "Would you be willing to do that? It could turn out badly" "she shrugs him off "don't worry if he comes off to strong, A friend of mine taught me some tricks a couple years back" Kagome smiles at the memories of the last few months with Sango.

Okay I had no idea what to do with this chapter but I wanted to leave a lead up for the next chapter!...and yea I wanted to mention that I had an idea of her learning some kick but moves from Sango which I know never happened in the series but oh well (well if it did I must have missed that ep).

Oh and please review or Kagome will constantly interru…..

-Kagome- what were you on about?

-Me- ……….this is my verse HELLO!! (Watches way too much Buffy)

-Kagome- at least tell me what you're going to make me do next chapter?

-Me- nope you're just going to have to do it and find out!

-Kagome- 0-o

-Me- o-0


	11. All The Fighting!

Disclaimer: I don't care if you sue me I have about 2 dollars to my name

Disclaimer: I don't care if you sue me I have about 2 dollars to my name! But so you don't take it...Kagome say the disclaimer

-Kagome-why should I do your work for you!

-Me- because if you don't I will force you to steak the entire taskforce and dancer naked in the middle of Tokyo!

-Kagome- Jess doesn't own Inuyasha or Death note!! So please for the love of God DONT SUE HER!! She would do worse if she had more time to think!!

-Me- LOL!! -Pats Kagome on head- good puppy

anyway yea I've wanted to do this from like the beginning of this story but unfortunately Misa hadn't met Kagome yet so I couldn't, oh and I know Kagome really isn't the most Kick but character. But this is against Misa; my puppy could beat her up! (And not just a puppy, a Poodle puppy!) But he wouldn't because he's a little sweetie... a moron but a sweetie anyway I'm rambling, ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOOOW!!

"Ai...Aizawa?" Kagome said staring at the police officer wearing no pants "wha...what are you dojng?" Kagome tried to stifle her laughter but to no avail as the officer saw she was doing so, "the damn detector wont let me through!" he shouted Kagome took a step back at his loud voice then she noticed the band aid on his head "what's the other guy look like?" Kagome asked, Aizawa replied "I had a fight with my wife" Kagome replied "threw a ketchup bottle at your head?" he replied "yeah" as they walked threw the detector (A/N by the way that actually happened to my parents one time! they were fighting and Mum threw Tomato sauce at him! it smashed against the wall spilling sauce all over him and in the shock he yelled "BITCH! YOU KILLED ME!!...Mum laughed so hard she couldn't argue anymore) as Kagome walked through the machine and it didn't go off he turned to her "how come you got through so easily?" she spun in her skirt, tights and tee-shirt "dressed for the occasion! Picked out clothes with no metal on purpose! Except my necklace that Ryuzaki gave me" he turned to her "he gave you jewelry?" she looked confused at his confusion "yeah he gave you guys a belt! I press the button on the back of the pendant to call Watari!" now understanding they walked towards the elevator together.

They had forgotten that Aizawa was still holding his pants so when they walked in both Matsuda and the chief were stunned Kagome raised her eyebrows at their faces and then noticed "oh yeah we've passed the detector!" Aizawa understood her and said "oh! Yeah right!" as he quickly shimmied into them" Matsuda then asked "what were you up to!?" Kagome then shouted "EW! He's married! The detector wouldn't let him through and he was still struggling with it when I came along!" she walked over to Matsuda and slapped his head "get your mind out of the gutter!" Matsuda then blushed, Desperate to change the subject Aizawa said "soo where's Ryuzaki?" Matsuda smiled "on a date!" Kagome then yells "Is it Ten already!!" Yagami looked at her "you knew about this?" Kagome smiled "yay I missed it!" they all waited for an explanation so she gave it to them "Misa asked me to go with them as she figured if I was there to talk to Ryuzaki it would be a less awkward Date for her and Light, I nearly said yes to just to shut her up but then she screamed 'YAY! a double date!' and since I wasn't planning on a date, I just thought he could whip my ass in chess again or something it shocked me and would be weird!" they then stared at her Matsuda then asked "so she thought you were dating Ryuzaki?" he was nearly laughing now Kagome glared at him and said "she is a moron! and if you don't wipe that smile off your face I'm going to hurt you!" suddenly they heard Misa screaming and they turned to see Light had punched L, they watched as L kicked him in the face and suddenly Kagome turned to Matsuda and said "like that!!" but then they flew onto the couch together and Kagome commented "I thought he was supposed to be a genius? Huh? Well at least he can fight! Good for him! Although Light-kun is stronger, but L knows more on the subject and would eventually kick his ass although you might want to stop it before they get hurt."

with Matsuda talking over to Ryuzaki to get them to stop fighting Kagome went to the bathroom to freshen up "she knew that this properly wouldn't prove much but the fact was that she was simply the only one there capable of doing it, it brightened her up a bit from her gloomy 'I'm not even useful' attitude, the fact was that she seemed to be able to help more through thinking when she was with L, of coarse that might be just him making her look good in the brains department but she seemed to make a contribution when they were brainstorming together, so it saddened Kagome a little that now with him being constantly connected to Light how they would do that so she was glad she could be good for something other then what she had already told them.

After the 'date' Misa had gone to take a nap and Ryuzaki had given Kagome the signal to do as they planned. Kagome walked in while Ryuzaki sucked on a lollipop on one edge of the couch and Light sat on the other reading, she had taken off the little tights she was wearing and had on a little peasant skirt coming just above her knee, she wore more make-up than usual but had applied it well. she sat down next to Light giving him a hidden thumbs up sign as Light looked at her, a little speechless that she made such an appearance change. She leaned over him to read his book "wow Keiko's theory on Kira? there already making books on this thing?" he looked at her and blushed a little at the fact that she pressing most of her torso against him to read over his shoulder "uh yeah..." she leaned back then to show herself off as she played with her hair he stared at her confused at why she was hitting on him but he was smart enough o figure that out, "soooo Light, I read your file, quite the A student aren't you, why you've never had a B in your life! Very impressive "she put an emphasis on impressive and batted her eyelashes "It's strange that such a smart guy is so cute" she smiled, Light looked over at Ryuzaki who turned back but looked uninterested and turned his attention on the rest of Misa's cake. Light smiled back at her, after all he was flattered and Kagome wasn't exactly ugly! "So how did you get into the task force?" she smiled wider "well that's because I know about Shinigami's." Lights smile faltered a little "Shinigami's well that's new information why don't you tell me about them?" Kagome smiled much wider now "well I have already told everyone all I know, so u could ask Ryuzaki all that." He leaned in to her "what if I want to ask you?" she leaned in to him then "what about Misa?" he sat back then "oh yeah, well I guess I'm going to have to ask Ryuzaki then." now he had a much more innocent smile on his face Kagome sat back slightly stunned "really?" Ryuzaki turned to her and was about to say something but suddenly Misa burst into the room.

"What are you doing to my Light?!" Kagome got to her feet "oh calm down it isn't what you think" Misa then yelled "Light is mine and you cant take him from me!! I saw you trying so don't deny it!!" Kagome walked up to Misa to attempt to explain that this was an experiment "Look, I..." she was interrupted by Misa slapping her across the face, Kagome was completely stunned as she looked back at her, anger starting to come into her face. L then said "Kagome-san must control her anger." Kagome attempted this but Misa screamed again this time with no words and punched Kagome in the arm. Kagome grabbed Misa arm and said "okay! that's it!" and pulled the model around to the floor immediately jumping onto her torso to pin her down whilst grabbing the other arm L shouted "Kagome-san!" as Misa simply screamed and Kagome told L "oh come on you got to fight!" Misa managed to wriggle one arm out of Kagome's grip to attempt to hit the girl on top of her but Kagome saw it coming and dodged but pulled some weight of the blonde who scrambled out from under, Misa stood up about to fight but Kagome had beaten her and now stood behind her, before Misa managed to turn around Kagome grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back Misa tried to struggle for a minute but just started crying, Kagome's anger cooled after that, not because she felt sorry for the girl but because she was pathetic and of no use, she let her go as the boys came over to stop it Misa fell to the floor and immediately ran into Lights arms Kagome on the other hand walked over to L brushing the dirt of her and said "I feel better now!" they all stared at her then and Misa cried harder L then asked her "one for one?" and she nodded Light of coarse tried to consol Misa and was getting a little irritated that she was ruining his shirt and that he would have to change.

YAY!! I did a Misa vs. Kagome fight scene! There you go! pats the reviewer who mentioned its head

Please review or Kagome will beat the F#k out of you!

-Kagome- damn right I will!

-Me- oh calm down it was only Misa, her winning a fight is as rare as rocking horse sht!

-Kagome- I could whip your ass!

-Me- Bring it on!

...

-Me- -got ass kicked-

-Kagome- -got ass kicked-

-Me- how did that work?

-L- Now that I have grounded you both may we get back to the case?

-Kagome- when did you get in here?

-Me- you want to figure out the truth? I know who wins and everything that happens and who Kira is!!

-Kagome and L together- WHO?!

-Me- not telling!

-L pouts as Kagome and I tend to the wounds he gave us-


	12. TV no Pants Clue!

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or Inuyasha al though I do own a death note (the fake copy

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or Inuyasha al though I do own a death note (the fake copy!) and an L doll and a mini Light keychain thing, an L pin a mug with L, Misa and Light on it! The death note movies and every episode of death note on my computer! Am I a nerd or what!!

After nearly a month of not finding anything the taskforce was getting really irritated but not only that, L was sulking. Kagome tried to cheer him up and got him to play chess with her for a while.

taking a break Light came over to see how they were doing and said "Kagome, your pieces are all over the place, no wonder Ryuzaki keeps beating you, your not that good at this game." already knowing this and a little irritated that Light pointed this out so blatantly she replied "so what if its not my game, its fun, besides even if you both could beat me at chess with out thinking there are properly many games and sports or what ever in which I would win" L stayed quiet through this and simply moved his knight to kill her King and said "checkmate"

Kagome and Light Looked at the board and then turned back to each other and argued "well then what would you like to play then? Ryuzaki and I are both quite proficient at Tennis, how about you?" Kagome sighed "well I suck at tennis! Pick something else." L pipes in "Kagome's-san's record proves that she was taking archery lessons for a while when she was 15 perhaps you could have a contest?" Light smiles "yes I'm not half bad at archery!" Kagome shakes her head "lets just forget it okay?" and sets up the board for another game Light tries to egg her into it "I guess you cant beet me after all" Kagome shook her head "actually I'm very skilled at archery I simply do not like us my Bow anymore..." L stared at her and silently questioned the sadness in her eyes

Kagome sat in the room Ryuzaki had given her and watched a little television to unwind before she went to bed, although she was starting to notice something different "what's with all the publicity of this place? Yotsuba enterprises? They seem to be the only one around these days..." Kagome was really curious so she looked it up and saw that there share prices had skyrocketed, "they must be good their jobs" she muttered to herself but then noticed something on the bottom of the page, that Yotsuba seemed to be like all the rest a month ago but had become the lead like overnight, "that's was about the same time Kira started Killing again?" she searched up the names of Kira's victims and among the usual criminals they had a few seemingly innocent people, mostly from the Yotsuba'a rivals "Kira's Backing Yotsuba!" Kagome nearly screamed in shock, it was the first clue they had in ages so Kagome was very excited "screw sleeping!" she yelled as she ran out of her room.

Kagome tore down to the usual investigation room just as Ryuzaki got an email he stares at her first because it was from her and she says to him breathless "open it! I found something" she had woken Light up again and so the chief (who was in there as well) and Light Looked over Kagome's and L's shoulder as she showed him what she found "since these normal people died Yotsuba has become like an Uber company, every single one of these hidden ones have benefited them!" she said still breathless and then Light popped in "Kira is backing Yotsuba?! I thought he only wanted justice!?" Kagome piped up "maybe whoever Kira is possessing has to Kill but they get to choose who!" she turned towards Light "Like when you were possessed ..." He yelled "I WAS NOT KIRA!" Kagome sat back "it's a theory here me out!" Kagome tried to finish her sentence but L stopped her "If Light-kun was forced to Kill, his personality and sense of Justice would cause him to only kill the evil or criminals, so that would mean..." he was cut off by Light who said "that would mean that this current Kira is most likely a part of Yotsuba, someone greedy and deeply invested into the success of Yotsuba." then Kagome piped in "and even if he wasn't forced to Kill and you weren't Kira its still very likely, either that or trying to frame someone who is..." L then said "79 chance of Kira being a high ranking member of Yotsuba." Kagome smiled at L who seemed suddenly happier because of this new clue as he worked away at his computer suddenly Matsuda walked in and looked at everyone "what's with all the noise, what's going on and...Kagome? Where are your pants?" Kagome then looked down to discover in all the excitement she had run out in only her nightshirt "I forgot to put them on when I found the blue footprint!" as she walked up to the elevator passed Matsuda and said "ask them, they'll bring you up to speed" (A/N- yes that was a blue's clues reference but the damn song is stuck in my head right now so bear with me!)

Okay that's done!! Told ya Jezza!!

Please review or Kagome will run around your house half naked

-Kagome- I will not!

-Me- you will do as I say!

- Kagome- YOU DON'T OWN ME!! You said that in the disclaimer!

-Me-I'm not the pimp I'm the customer! Now streak!

-Kagome cries and takes off jacket-

-Me- good girl!


	13. Random Blankets with Grammer Critisism

Disclaimerness: I own nothing

Disclaimerness: I own nothing! Nothing! Except Penelope Pit stop! This won't turn on because she is out of gas (yes she is a car)

By the time Kagome had come back downstairs fully dressed, Mogi was already reading through the findings and Aizawa was on his way. Kagome sat down next to Ryuzaki and went surfing for info on the little computer, suddenly L handed her a sweet Kebab, she stared at it for a second before eating it. "Well the sugar should keep me awake." L added then "Kagome-san is free to go back to bed now." But she countered his offer with "well I'm all hyped up so I cant sleep now" so she sat down on the couch with Matsuda with little findings until the adrenaline wore off and she was soon asleep against the edge of the couch.

She was awoken although by the sound of Aizawa bursting in screaming "what's with the big emergency! I barely get to see my family as it is and you want me to come here at all hours off the night!" Kagome moaned "well sorry but I thought you might want to know that we narrowed down the current Kira to a single company!" she sat up and looked a t the blanket wrapped over her "when did this get here? When did I fall asleep?" L threw in "Kagome – san lost consciousness 23 minutes ago. Watari brought you the blanket 22 minutes ago." She replied "you could said 'about 20 minutes ago and so you were given the blanket' because sometimes your hard to understand." L answered with "well I did tell Kagome-san that she should go back to bed but she ignored me." Aizawa who was getting angrier by the minute suddenly yelled "what's this about KIRA!!" they both looked at him while every one else was looking at all three and Kagome said "Oh yeah, someone in Yotsuba is Kira, probably a higher up!" then Aizawa was told what Kagome figured out.

Two weeks later, and the task force had gone through the entire company's lot of employees and found 8 high suspects, since even thought the entire company had been improving, so had their jobs and positions, Kagome popped into the room again after getting some coffee and saw all the extra paperwork on those eight, and mentioned "if there was two Kira's before? Does that mean that all these eight could be Kira?" they looked at her and L piped up "it's possible, but it's more likely that a single member of these eight is Kira and the rest have just been lucky to benefit." Kagome smiled "must not be too lucky, we ARE investigating them after all." L smiled to himself at that comment.

In the next few weeks Kagome noticed Matsuda getting more and more agitated she asked him what was wrong but he smiled and said it was fine. It was apparent what was wrong when he asked L if there was anything useful he could do, after all she felt like that a while back so when she walked over to the set when he was overseeing Misa's movie scene, and saw he wasn't there she was stunned but not altogether shocked. She called Misa over from the set which infuriated the director but Kagome could care less, "Misa, call Ryuzaki and tell him that Matsui's taken off, I'm going to go see if he's in there." She pointed to the Yotsuba building (A/N- which just happened to be there!!) and took off leaving Misa speechless for a change.

As Matasuda lent against the wall watching some men get into an elevator he contemplated on if he should try to get some info or just run, he had decided on staying when he got a tap on the shoulder, he stifled a scream as he saw it was Kagome who whispered angrily "what the hell are you doing here? You trying to get yourself killed?!" he whispered back "I need to help in someway don't I?! At the moment all I'm good for is managi..." Kagome put her finger on his lips to silently say 'quiet' and they heard some men talking by the elevator, they were on the suspect list and they mentioned secret meetings before the elevator doors opened and they got on Matsuda smiled and muttered to himself "Bingo!" they watched the elevator number and watched it go to floor 19 and stop they stared at each other and Kagome said "well it may have been stupid but good on you, you found a clue!" she then ran to the stairs and he caught up with her saying "what are you doing?" she smiled and said back "you've come this far, why not spy a little just be careful okay!" they kept running.

Ahahaaaaaa I'm finishing here!! I had so much trouble with this chap that's why it kinda sucks buts that's because of writers block! So I just watched the Matsuda episode and threw Kags in it!! Yay!! Now I'm going to got scratch my head for some reason its really itchy right now scratches Kagome! Do your thing! scratches

-Kagome- please review or….what am I doing this time?

-Me- I will scratch their heads!

-Kagome- that's not really interesting, besides I'm not involved?!

-Me- fine ….um… you will fall asleep on their couches and criticize them on their grammar...OH and you can argue with someone while someone else stands their waiting for an explanation!

-Kagome- that's still boring.

-Me- oh shut up or I will scratch your head!

-Kagome screams-

-Me- -scratches-


	14. CAUGHT!

Disclaimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Disclaimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!: I am poor and I have no ownership!! Not of death note, not of Inuyasha (who isn't in the story LOL) nothing! THIS IS FAN MADE!! I R FAN!!

Kagome and Matsuda got to the 19th floor but as soon as they opened to the door out of the stairwell, Kagome felt a very Bad energy rush her, she nearly fell but Matsuda caught her and asked "what's going on!? Why are you breathing so heavily? –gasp- is it Kira!?" she caught her breath and smiled "There's a Shinigami on this floor!" she said Matsuda's eyes widened "so Kira is here" she replied "most likely, god I haven't had to deal with this feeling in years, bit of a shock to the system… ok I fell better now you can let go." She stood up using her own strength now she brushed her shoulders and said "let's go!"

They got to the door and Matsuda started to lean against it but Kagome motioned to move away she whispered to him "over here, less likely to be caught" and they stood next to the doors with their ears pressed against the crack separating the door from the doorframe. Matsuda smiled as he heard the word 'Kill' while Kagome tried to ignore the mild nausea caused by the presence of the Shinigami, she was curious who it was attached to, or if it was just there but she couldn't see through the groove, but then remembered she had a compact in her pocket! She now remembered she had stolen it from Misa, she loved moving her stuff around to confuse the model, but now she could use it for something more interesting, she slid the compact under the door and used the refection to look inside.

Matsuda tried to look but the angle was wrong, besides he wouldn't be able to see anything, Kagome herself couldn't see much but she could see the aura's of people, It was a new trick she never had in her old life, but is connected to it. She looked at all the eight men the very same ones they suspected 'that's convenient' she thought to herself, but then she noticed one of them, his aura was odd, and it seemed to be connected to another aura just floating by itself, no human to hold it 'that must be the Shinigami! And so he is Kira!" she thought to herself and grinned Matsuda also grinned but that was because he heard the word Kira, they looked at each other and Kagome motioned to leave, they started to but the door started to open, Matsuda, not knowing what to do stood in shock and pressed his belt, Kagome the quick thinker quickly knocked on the door as to pretend they were there to see them, not spying, she smiled innocently as Matsuda fished through his pockets and brought out pictures of Misa "hello, My name is Matsui Tarou, (A/N; I think that's his name) and I think you should consider the opportunity of Misa-Misa in your commercials, she is our multi talented star! And she would be of great use to you!" they turned to Kagome and said "and you would be?" Kagome said the first name in her head "I'm Sango Hiraikotsu, and Matsui and I co-mange Misa-Misa, she is after all too much talent for one person!" Kagome internally cursed herself for using her best friends name and weapon so frivolously but she couldn't take it back now so she stuck with it. Matsuda tried to smile but still was covered in sweat and looked nervous Kagome Giggled to get the attention of him and said "you will have to excuse Matsui-san, he can get very nervous, normally this is my department!" she smiled and quickly pushed the small button on her necklace to show the taskforce she was in distress.

Ok that's all for now cause I got to go shopping for Dinner YAY! I'm making yummy Mushroom pizza thingy's YUM!!

-Kagome- do I get any?

-Me- no! All mine!!

-SweetJezz101-Food!?

-Me- of course YOU show up when there's food!

-Kagome- who's this?

-Me- A friend of mine, but you people should read her Hell girl/death note fanfic its getting awesome!!

-Sweetjezz101- aaaaaw thanks!

-Me- so yea please review or Kagome will hide you stuff just to watch you search!!...where are my shoes?"

-Kagome grins-


	15. Escape By The Mattress Man!

One disclaimer to rule them all

One disclaimer to rule them all! And this one Disclaimer owns nothing! Have fun with the reading!

"Calm down darl', you know our Misa, she can get any job!" Kagome soothed Matsuda in a very uncharacteristic manner Matsuda calmed down, the Yotsuba gang had taken out all Kags and Matsuda had on them which wasn't much, just some pictures and thing of Misa, two cell phones, a compact and Kagome had a coupon for a coffee house, pretty routine stuff, in fact Kagome kept throwing them off the subject "you know your kind of cute, she said to one of the men, you ever thought about acting?" she said to one of them he stammered a bit until Kagome's phone rang she motioned "can I answer that? or is it rude?" they said she could answer as long as she kept it away from her ear so they could listen in "well that's rude!" she said but picked it up anyway "I have answered!" she said, L who was on the other line replied "oh heya how's it going! You guys want to come down we got a party happening now!" Kagome smiled at his acting "uh sorry were kind of busy right now, maybe another time?" he replied to her "what? Your finances in a pinch?" she said back "kind of hence the interview your interrupting right now, were trying to get Misa a job here!" he answered back "oh calm down! It's not that bad! You're the one who picked up the phone and answered! Besides I better get off anyway you know how Misa likes to go on and on your phone to me, I'm kind of busy here too" Kags told him "well she's not here right now, she's on a shoot I think isn't she Matsu..?" Matsuda nodded "uh yeah" Kags turned back to the phone "yep she's on location not far from here." L said then "oh well then I better go anyway, see ya later!" Kagome answered "bye!" then they both hang up

Later Misa had a party with Yotsuba group and Kagome was there also with Matsuda and they both wondered how to get out of it after a while Matsuda took Misa's phone and ran to the bathroom, Kagome was left by herself then, of coarse some of the men hit on her allot, it was starting to annoy her, she blew them off but let one man talk to her, although she wasn't sure if the nausea she felt was the Shinigami, or the guy, he wasn't exactly her type.

Later Matsuda came in from the toilet, drunk and kicking the door down shouting "its time for the Matsuda show!" Kagome knew it was an act since he was fine before he went to the toilet and he had taken Misa's phone, obviously L had told him his plan, Kagome was oblivious to it but went along, she trusted L's plans, and they usually worked. while the Yotsuba Gang started yelling for him to get down, Misa came up to Kagome and whispered "you have to fall of with him." and then she yelled "GO MATSU!!" as she ran over to cheer him on, Kagome realizing what the plan was walked over and pretended to coax Matsuda off the railing, she winked at him though so he would know what to do, luckily he did, Matsuda dragged Kagome up with him and they tottered as Kagome screamed for him to let her down, he laughed drunkenly.

Suddenly Matsuda slipped and fell of the edge, dragging Kagome with him, this time Kagome screamed for real, but simply said "oooof!" as they hit the mattress, they rolled to the floor and Kagome landed under Matsuda who shook his head, not realizing he pinned her down, Kagome noticed this of coarse and couldn't help herself "are you planning on making this worth my while?" that made Matsuda realized what position they were in and stumbled off her blushing and stuttering apologies, while Kagome laugh as quietly as she could. She wanted to look over the railing to see what was happening downstairs but Watari told her that the Yotsuba gang might be looking over theirs and it would be a bad idea if they saw that they were alive.

YAY!! They survived! I couldn't think of another way to get them out that's why I stuck to the original way

-Kagome- you could be more creative?

-Me- will you stop insulting me! I can force you to do stuff you know!

-Kagome- Like what?

-Inuyasha popes in-

-Kagome- what's he doing here?

-Me- Now if you don't obey me I will make him evil and make you take his beads off!

-Kagome shakes- you wouldn't dare!

-Inuyasha- Oh Do It! Do It!!

-Kagome starts reaching for the beads against her will-

-Kagome- OK OK YOU WONDERFULL!!

-Me- thank you!

-Inuyasha- what about me?

-Light pops in-

-Me- Light, that guys name is Inuyasha, kill him for me!

-Light shrugs and writes it-

-Inuyasha dies-

-Kagome cries-

-I laugh!-

Oh and please review or Kagome will embarrass you in a dark room with an old man in the corner and a mattress on the floor!


	16. Now everyone knows!

Disclaimer; I don not own Inuyasha or death note, wish I did but I don't

Disclaimer; I don not own Inuyasha or death note, wish I did but I don't!

(A/N oh and I forget to say that Wedy and Aiber came into the story, also Aizawa left! Remember that happened in the anime but I forgot it the last few chaps, either that or you can just think Kagome isn't that interested in them or something,…..Ok enjoy!)

Kagome, Matsuda, Watari and Wedy were back first and Kagome had Told Matsuda to wait before everyone was back before they made their announcement on who Kira was.

Of course since Matsuda didn't see the Aura he didn't really know but he knew she knew, although he was excited to hear, he had to wait with the rest. After a while, Light, L, Mogi, Yagami and Aiber came in together, suddenly Matsuda yelled "YOTSUBA TALKED ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE!! AND THEY MENTIONED KIRA!!" Kagome Laughed as the men coming in were stunned over the 'LOUD' announcement and said "yeah well close enough!" Matsuda turned back to her and said "what their all here, you said to wait till everyone is back!" Kagome smiled "Misa isn't back yet!" Matsuda looked around "oh sorry, do I have to wait again?" Kagome shrugs "eh who cares, maybe we'll write it down for and see if she can read too!" Light then glared at Kagome, L smiled, and the rest of the taskforce were a little stunned at the insult, Kagome really didn't care so she went on with what she had to say "so anyway, we can throw away our theory of them all having Kira's powers, Only one of them do and I'm not sure the rest of them know which one it is." Now the room was really stunned L walked up to her and said "you sensed a Shinigami?" Kagome smiled and said "yep! Nearly puked! It's Higuchi!"

Suddenly Misa walked in "hey people! What's going on! That was fun wasn't it!" she walked up to Light and hugged him "don't worry Light, Even though I was asked out by all those men, I would never leave you!" Kagome popped in "They all asked me out too! What's with that! Their all old! well except that one guy with the black hair but still!...Did Higuchi hit on you?" She replied "yeah but you were paying special attention to him! He was gross! Why were you talking to him?" Kagome gages at the memory "yeah for once I agree with you! He was putrid, but in case we ever had to get close to him I was laying groundwork so as not to get him all wary, which is useless now cause I'm supposed to be dead….wait a second HA! You're a Kira supporter who just called Kira Gross!! Awesome!" Misa's jaw dropped "Higuchi is Kira!" Kagome laughed "yeah and your loving God or whatever that you love so much is just a creepy old guy!" L handed Kagome the details on Higuchi and said "he really isn't very old." Kagome looks at his age "oh...well then he's just ugly!" L smiled then and some of the taskforce snickered.

-DOING IT REM STYLE!!-

"Light's plan may be ruined by this, I doubt he knows who that girl is, How does she do it! How does that girl calling herself Sango, not have a name in my eyes!?"

Ahahaaaaaa screwed ya's over!! Left a cliff-hanger!!

-Kagome- what? So Rem can't see my name?

-Me- Nope or your lifespan!

-Kagome- Awesome is it because I'm a priestess!?

-Me- nope!

-Kagome- then how…?

-Me- Shoosh! Oh and please review or Kagome will make fun of your Literacy!

-Kagome- that makes no sense! They have to be able to read to read this!

-Me-……….Shoosh you!


	17. Away Is Where I Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome does

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome does! And she belongs to Rumiko! I also do not own Death note! only a copy version of the evil notebook of coolness!

"Will you stop with that? You know how insulting it is to be called KIRA!" Kagome shouted back at Light who glanced at L "yes! In Fact I do!!" Kagome stopped screaming for a second "oh yeah, Anyway THERE WAS PROOF WITH YOU!! So at least you can understand why you were suspected!" Lights father stood up for him "And you do not?! Surely you can see why we suspect you now! You just 'happen' to know about Shinigami and you wont tell us why!? You cast the blame on this guy with no proof! Just this infamous 'feeling you get' when your near a shinigami, which for all we know don't exist!" now Kagome fumed "I tell you the truth about the evils of the world and you cast it back on me?! They are real! And they aren't fluffy bunnies, they are evil and will kill you simply because their bored!!" L now butted in "would you please stop this useless argument before it becomes physical?" Kagome screamed something incoherent and huffed as she sat down then Soichiro turned to L "Ryuzaki? You believe her? You believe she can 'sense' these shinigami?!" L simply nodded "yes I do." all the other men besides Matsuda were stunned (he believed her too) Kagome smiled and said "well thank you!" L turned to her "But Kagome-san is being quite secretive so I can understand why they suspect you." he phrased that well, now Kagome felt she had to elaborate ... but...she couldn't... Matsuda turned to her "maybe if you told us some of your past, even just the part relating to Shinigami, we would be able to trust you easier?" Kagome's anger had faded away now and was replaced mainly by fear "I just...I...I can't!" she said, looking ready to bolt. Light tried to be nice and said "Sorry, but it's just difficult to understand what you mean when we don't know how you came to know it all? Maybe you could just say a little, just to help us understand? It couldn't be that bad?" Kagome's head popped up at the last line, tears coming down and the anger returning she stood up, making his stance sway, "you don't think it could be THAT BAD!! I guess you don't consider watching the man you love and your best friends, one of which was just a child ALL KILLED ONE BY ONE IN FRONT OF YOU CONSTITUTES AS A BAD DAY!! Then you really don't have a heart!" Kagome didn't stick around to see their stunned faces, she tore out of the room, not just upstairs to the room she lived in now, but out of the building, she didn't want them watching her anymore, she didn't want to be seen anymore, she just...didn't want...

Kagome hadn't been back to the task force in two days, she didn't want them chasing her so she had thrown the necklace L had given her at the stoop of the building, and it didn't take a genius to know it had a tracing device in it.

since she had given up her apartment when she moved into L's building, she only had one place to run, She went back to the shrine, It was time to get the tree trimmed anyway only this time, when the man left, she kept the pieces he cut off, this WAS an important tree, it was the one that had connected her to Inuyasha all those years ago. Kagome sat by her new project, after all she had to keep herself busy until she was ready to face the team again, she wasn't sure if she would be able too, but if she wanted closure on this Kira thing, she needed to help.

Suddenly, she realized that while she was staring into space, someone had snuck up on her; she grabbed her hammer and turned in a threatening pose, only to discover it was just L.

"Kagome-san hasn't come back." He said, looking at her project rather than at her with his thumb just under his mouth and his mask sitting on the side of his head. Kagome smiled "how did you know to come here?" He replied "You mentioned owning a place near HQ, you mentioned a shrine, and also, It is called Higurashi Shrine." she laughed unexpectedly "yeah, it's kind of hard to hide in a place with your name on the letterbox." L smiled slightly, Kagome looked around "just you? Or is Light hiding in the bushes?" she said, L smiled wider "Light-kun is chained to the chair in the car with Watari to watch him; everyone else is back at HQ." Kagome laughed again "you chained him to the chair! Awesome!!" L wasn't laughing with her of coarse but he had stopped smiling too, which stopped Kagome's laughing. "I apologize for what happened the other day." Kagome looked at his face which was staring back at hers, "no its my fault, I guess I never got over it you know, I guess I was just hiding from the truth to protect myself, nothing I can do about it now except get payback on the basterds who did it!" determination filled her face and L asked her "The Shinigami?" she nodded, he looked back at her creation "what are you building anyway?" She smiled with her head down, "a precaution." L squinted slightly at her but left it as it was and they walked towards the car, to go back to HQ.

I HAVE FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!

I'm so happy right now because my computer has internet now!! YAY!! Mumsie got it installed for my birthday!! I'm gonna be 17 on the 27th!! Yaya!! So she was a little early but oh well!!

Oh and please review, if you don't review Kagome will scream and bolt and L will chain you to a car and leave you there with Watari!!

-Light- can someone untie me now?

-Me-...No!

-Kagome- who's all tied up! -pokes Lights nose-

-Light- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!

-I giggle-


	18. Getting back to normal!

IT'S RAINING!! Stupid winter! Since I have nothing to do and can't go outside because of the stupid rain, I'm inside playing on my computer hence this new chapter! oh my god is this becoming a long story or what! I wasn't expecting that! Lol! I WANT SUMMER BACK!! Of coarse when that's here it will be too hot and I'll complain about that! Lol anyway…um…Kagome! You do the disclaimer!

-Kagome- Jessica does not own Death note if she did, episode 25 wouldn't have happened. She also does not own Inuyasha, if she did, she probably would have killed Kikyo within her first 5 episodes!

-Me- my! Your obedient today aren't you!

-Kagome- well you threaten me all the time and I'm too tired

-Me- aaaaw and I would have let you be rude today!

-Kagome- really?!

-Me-…No……….anyway on with the show!!

"Uh Matsuda? Oxygen becoming an issue!" Kagome huffed out while Matsuda hugged her, he let go when she said that looking all embarrassed "wow I feel loved" Kagome said to him and he smiled, she smiled back at him, the rest of the place seemed to act apologetic towards her, Mogi asked her if she was ok and she replied "peachy keen!" smiling, they kept acting weird to her and it was staring to bug her, after all she was sad not terminal! "Okay guys stop it!" she shouted when she was about to get a coffee and Soichiro offered to get it for her, which made them look at her "I'm sick of the walking on eggshells! I'm fine! After all it was like 6 years ago!" Light then says "wait that means you were only 16 when it happened! Wow! Sorry!" Kagome rolled her eyes and banged her head on the table. "What Kagome-san means is that she would like you to treat her like you did before." L said, Kagome had given up though so her head was still on the table Matsuda smiled and said "oh…Sorry" Kagome screamed "STOP SAYING SORRY!! It's not like it was your fault! Just give it up!" suddenly her phone rang "whoops thought I turned that off! Oh look its Souta!" she answered her phone and left the room. L then turned to the room, if we could please get back to the case and not Kagome's life?" Kagome walked back in and said "sorry he just had to call and tell me he got scouted! Yay! My little brothers getting all famous!" Matsuda turned to her "what's he do?" she smiled "soccer" and then Mogi said "wait? Souta Higurashi? The soccer player! He's awesome!" Kagome smiled "oh now I'm happy yeah that's him!" L then spoke up "Kagome?" she got the drift and said "Oh yeah okay work time!"

A few minutes Later Matsuda said "how come you let Kagome have her phone on?" L sighed frustratedly.

Later after Kagome had slipped Light decaff coffee al night because he was bugging her, he was passed out in his chair, she sat down next to L, who didn't notice Caffeine because he was to busy with his sweets (they give heaps of energy people!!) and said well so how we gonna prove this guy, I mean my testimony isn't enough, maybe we could get Misa to screw with him!" L turned to her "we have already bugged his entire house to get proof." She squinted "yeah well that didn't work with …him" she motioned to the sleeping teen L looked back to the monitors, "that could mean he is not Kira." Kagome turned to him in shock "you honestly believe he isn't Kira! Or at least never was?!" L didn't answer so Kagome said "well I still do, I just think he isn't right now, of coarse this guy isn't as smart as our little guy so he could show us something useful by accident, after all if sleeping beauty was Kira, he probably would have figured out he was being monitored and found a way around it, he is a smarty pants like you after all" L smiled "he did check for signs of entry at that time" Kagome said a little to loud "Ahaa! See I told you!" Light groaned for a second then opened his eyes "what's going on?" Kagome said back "nothing I just proved pigs could fly! Go back to sleep." He looked confused for a second then curled back up to sleep. 20 minutes later when they were sure he was asleep again L said "we have had Aiber work as Erald coil to say Misa was suspected of being the second Kira, if Higuchi believes this he will try to get close to her, we have prepared Misa for an Interview." Kagome stared at him "what seriously ….well at least she will be useful!" L turns to her again with another smile on his face "you do not think Highly of Misa do you?" Kagome replied "not really." L smiled again "neither do I"

Okay I did it yet another chapter, how much do you guys love me! If this one kinda sucks its because I was more interested in making a vid on youtube, its of Misa and the song is stupid little girl! Matches huh!

-Kagome- well I did have fun when you got me to beat up Misa!

-Me- well you know, so did I!

-L- What was the project in the last chapter

-Kagome- Yeah what was I making?

-Me- none of your business

-SweetJezz101- yeah what was that me curious?

-Me- want the ball! Go get it! -throws a ball-

Jezza and Kagome chase the ball

-Me and L- ……….

-Me- I didn't think that would work!...


	19. Impersonation

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha or Death note oh and to one of my favorite reviewers Spastic freak, loved your TSTEH story with the Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover I read the entire thing today! Gonna read the sequel tomoro! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love getting them! Makes me feel special! LOL! Anyway on with the show!

Light kept opposing to the plan with Misa and because he didn't like it, she wouldn't do it "damn it girl think for yourself will you!" Kagome stormed off saying after having lost an argument with Light.

L stopped her from leaving the room by grabbing her arm, very tentatively since he used two fingers to hold her sleeve back but she still stopped. "Kagome-san is upset, we must find another plan and you are not thinking clearly." Kagome shouted "Am so!" then realized how childish she sounded, "ok fine I will calm down, but still, you're a ditz Misa" Misa then yelled "HEY!" but Light calmed her.

Kagome sat with L on her own spinny chair; she made Matsuda laughed because she was watching L for a second then hopped up on her chair and sat like him, L saw her making fun of him and she smiled at him, then took one of his marshmallows and ate it.

While L was smiling at Kagome, Matsuda was laughing his head off and Light was trying not to laugh, Lights father came in (Mogi and Misa were doing Misa manager stuff, And Wedy and Aiber were…somewhere, well they just weren't there!) and saw Kagome spinning in a spinny chair, her hair dangling over her face and eating a sweet kebab thing, she had even gotten bored enough to put eyeliner under eyes to make L's bags. Soichiro just stared until they saw him and Kagome laughed at his face which was pure shock, only problem was she had spun around in the chair too long and fell off, which made her laugh more. She got up and excused herself from the room to take off the eyeliner and such, but she stopped to go get her bag, but listened at the door to Soichiru's comments.

"you really let her make jokes! Were on a serious investigation here! Besides she was making fun of you! That doesn't bother you!"

"Not really, in fact it was quite entertaining."

"it was freaking hilarious!"

"Quiet Matsuda! And Light! Stop snickering"

"ah hem, sorry father."

"Yagami-san is upset"

"Of coarse I'm upset; while the rest of us are trying to catch Kira you play around with that girl! Why is she even here anyway?!"

"Kagome-san was merely trying to improve Morale for Light-kun, Matsuda and Myself; It is strange why you are so against Kagome-san?"

"wait, your defending her aren't you? But I agree with Dad, she doesn't really bring anything into this investigation, besides she isn't a cop!"

"you are not a police man either Light-kun."

"yes but I will be! Besides you didn't even bother to look into OUR suspicions of her yet we always have to look into yours, even if it's ME you suspect!"

"simply because Kagome-san is not Kira, she does not have the …..what's the word…..ability to be Kira, I doubt Kagome-san could Kill a bird, let alone thousands of people without remorse"

Kagome smiled at the last comment, he didn't know that she used to kill demons all the time

"I don't care! Anyone can Kill given the right circumstances!"

Kagome gave up being a snoop and walked in during the last word, she smiled at Yagami and said

"don't tell me you still suspect me? Didn't we go over this already? Well I guess I will just grab my bag and let you continue talking behind my back, oh and Matsuda" he perked up "stop sulking, it doesn't become you!" she smiled wider and walked out leaving three men confused and one smiling at his feet as she turned all their faces sour (L was the one smiling).

Okay that was a quick chappie but I wanted to get one in today and this is what came out, yes I made Kagome make fun off L but he didn't mind so it's ok! And every one says Yaya for my sister! I just got a phone call that she didn't die on operating table and is fine! YAY!! Now she's gonna kick me with her Leg Caste lol! Well that's what happens when you have to get your tendons stretched! So anyway please review or Kagome will make fun of you and interrupt your argument when you're not expecting it! Oh and the conversation goes

Yagami, L, Matsuda, Yagami, Light, L, Yagami, L, Light, L, Light, L then at the end its Yagami again lol that's for people who don't sit in my head and understand what I mean!

-Kagome why would they want to?"

-Me- will you go away I wasn't going to have you in here today!

-Kagome- well I am so suck it!

-Me- I will make Misa hug you!

-Kagome- -screams-

-me- - grins-

oh and p.s. does anyone have an idea for how Shippou and Inuyasha died? im thinking of a flash back but the book says "Any HUMAN whos name bla blah blah" and im not sure if i should just disregard that or have an interesting way, but i cant think of one! Mabye they write inuyasha's name and it kills his human side 0o then he kills shippou... i dunno well gimme ideas people!! luv ya bye!

Mwa haaaaa exacly 1000 words! even with these words! lol! count if you like but i did the word check thingy! OMG im so brilliant all bow before me the mighty Jessica! im AWSOME! LOL!


	20. 20th Chapter Sleepyness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or death note because if I did episode25 wouldnt have happened, or proberl with mello either! Because even though they were not as good as L Near and Mello were interesting Characters anyway back to what I want to say

OMFG who can believe I made it to twenty chapters! Now for those of you saying "well that's because they are so short" SUCK IT!! I update nearly everyday!! So you can deal!! I have! Besides smaller makes for easier cliffhangers lol, honestly when I first wrote this I figured I would forget about it like most of the others but then I got reviews so I kept going! (See what you made me do! Lol) so that's why you need to review people!! That's also why this is mainly getting pulled out of my ass! Lmao!

Okay on with the 20th chapter!! Yaya!!

…um what should I write….??...?...?...? sings random song Okay story time!

Kagome mentally laughed at Light 'he's always asleep in a chair or on a couch or something, might be because L doesn't sleep anyway where particular, just wherever his eyes shut, and that's not often or for long, I guess Light doesn't have a choice, he is chained to L after all. She saw L was also getting tired since his eyes were getting Glassy, she knew that once it looked like his eyes were about to tear they would close for a short space of time, just enough to keep him from dying of sleep deprivation and then he would wake up again and continue exactly where he was, Kagome was watching his eyes slowly start to shut when Wedy burst in "checked that glitch in the video! Wasn't a glitch after all! Damn guy has a secret room, didn't find much, just a TV or two, some newspapers, dozens of pens oh and a few notebooks and stuff just like a little study! Anyway I put a bunch of cameras in there. He does anything suspicious we will know!" the second she walked in L's eyes opened wide and he reached for his bowl of sugar and took a few cubes, Light however jumped in his seat and groaned, Kagome (who was awake!) just stared at her. Wedy looked at them all, and smiled at light "were you asleep?" Light just groaned as he rubs his neck "damn chairs." He turned to L "you know beds were invented for a reason, you have all these cameras everywhere why don't you let me sleep in a bed!" they argued for a while before Light gave up, mainly because Kagome patted him on the shoulder and said "give it up, he is more stubborn then you!"

They watched the screens for hours before Higuchi came home. He acted pretty normal. Which kind of bugged Kagome "oh come on we know your Kira just shows us how you do it!" she said as he went to bed. L stared at her and said "my thoughts exactly." Kagome smiled. Light saw how these two acted and squinted his eyes a little and shrugged "well probably near the end of the week!" L seemed to mouth something; a one syllable word was all Kagome could make out as his head was down. "Huh?" she muttered to herself

Kagome waited a few more minutes with nothing interesting happening, so she whispered to L "I got to go check on the shrine." He simply nodded and let her go, Matsuda yelled out to her as she was leaving "where are you going?" she smiled at him "Bills! And other crap, plus I need stuff from home" he asked her "like what?" she replied (to get him off the subject) "underwear!" Matsuda blushed instantly and Kagome walked out laughing.

Ok that's all for now! I'm sooooooo mind blocked right now! But I tried!! Oh and to the anonymous reviewer Thanks for reminding me! Yes all the cops aren't cops anymore! I spaced on that! So what Light meant was that they had police experience, and had training and all, because she is after all the least qualified to be there on paper!

SO YEAH Yaya to all the people that made me go a whole twenty chapters!!Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!! So yeah it's all short and stuff but please review or Kagome will…..Get Wedy to wake you up!

-Kagome- that's kind of boring…..what's with you today?

-Me- sleepy!

-Kagome- isn't you excited! 20 chapters you've never done that!

-Me- was earlier! But me and Beccy babe watched the 20 episodes of Death note today!

-BeccyBabe-I Love it! I want L!!

-Kagome-…….you made another fan?

-Me- yeah…. She kept stealing my L plushy doll! –Hugs L doll- but I won!

-SweetJezz101 currently glomping Itachi in the background- (from Naruto Shippuden!)

-BeccyBabe- aren't these the wrong animes?

-Kagome and I nodded with confused faces and tilted our heads-


	21. Proof After Green Tea Except After C!

Mwahahahaa 21st chapter now my story is legal to drink in all coutries

Mwahahahaa 21st chapter now my story is legal to drink in all countries! LOL trust me to think like that! Anyway yeah I'm sorry about all the filler chapters but I've been trying to come up with a way for something to happen…I won't tell you what! Anyway I don't own Inuyasha or death note so have fun!!

Kagome walked up the big stairs to the Higurashi shrine, well actually she ran after she saw the car parked in the driveway, hopefully no one was raiding the warehouse again, she cursed herself for not getting a better security system that she kept meaning to get.

Kagome ran through the house, then the warehouse, finally she saw someone staring up at the god tree in awe, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, it was only Matsuda after all.

"What are you doing here?" she said sneaking up behind him, he jumped when he heard her and then laughed nervously "sorry you scared me, what's with the tree anyway?" Kagome turned to look at it too, "It's a god tree, it has spiritual powers, and it's also a link between the ages." He looked at her like she was crazy "Tree's can be gods?" Kagome laughed and turned him towards the house.

Once they sat down to some green tea (YUUUUUUMMMM! Only with sugar though!) He asked her a question "Kagome, how come you left hours before me but I still got here first?" Kagome smiled "I DID get here first, I just left before you got here, which by the way is why?" Matsuda obviously had forgotten the reason when his mouth went into a little O shape and he reached into his pocket "here." He handed her a small box "Ryuzaki said to give this to you; apparently he found it on the stoop." Kagome smiled "aaaaah my necklace, forgot about that." She took the box, opened it up find a beautiful necklace inside, which she already expected, but, he must have had it shined or something as well, since she knew it wasn't that sparkly before, "o0o0o pretty" she said putting it on. Matsuda stared "he usually gives you jewelry?" she smiled "it's like your belt, tracing thingy's and a button to call Watari." He nodded understanding now, silence fell for a few minutes until Kagome broke it "what?" he replied "how come yours is shinier than mine?" Kagome smiled "because I didn't scratch mine all up!" they laughed

Later back at HQ….

"I'm back!! Did you miss me?!" Kagome walked in saying with Matsuda chuckling behind her. L turned around in his chair and waved with a candy Kebab in his mouth, then went back to the computer. Everyone else just said things like "oh hey" and "yeah alright" barely looking at her. Light dimply said "nice entrance."

Kagome sat down next to L again, like she always did, it was becoming 'her seat' like L had 'his spinny chair' she looked at the computer with him, they were silent for a minute or two, until she asked "so anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Light replied before L could speak "no but it is Friday so we can probably expect something now." She looked at him "alrighty then!" she said with too much enthusiasm. They stared at her for a second then continued with what they were doing.

Kagome watched intently as the Higuchi walked into his home. Until L asked "can you still see the Shinigami?" Kagome shook her head "never could, only its aura, also I can't do anything threw a camera." He nodded and they looked back at the monitors.

Higuchi acted normally for an hour or so until he eventually went into the secret room they discovered. "Here we go." She muttered to herself and the entire room stared at the cameras now. Higuchi walked into the room, Kagome turned the speakers up to hear better, although she had better hearing than everyone else, after being around demons so much she had focused a lot of energy into her hearing so often, it became second nature. But still extra volume was useful. Higuchi sat down at his desk. And took out a red book from a flap under the draw, it obviously had a false bottom. He then opened the book and brought out a smaller one, a black note book with white writing on the top, Kagome realized she couldn't make out what it was, she also couldn't tell what language it was, but then he turned on the television, and brought a Dictaphone from his pocket. And played it while he put the news on, he wrote down a few names from the news and some that were being said on the Dictaphone. L had the camera zoom in on the book and saw that they were mostly criminal's names, but the ones that weren't were written with things like a cause of death and then details of their deaths. "Does he really think that it will happen?" Kagome then says "well maybe he writes it down, the Shinigami reads it then makes it happen. Or maybe that notebook is how Shinigami's kill?" Kagome put her finger on her chin in thought and L replied while the others (besides Light) were getting confused. "it is possible, if these people die, especially how it is written, then we have proof enough to sentence him" Kagome asked "to what?" and L replied "death" before taking another sweet. Kagome's eyes widened, she thought for a second then shrugged her shoulders and continued watching.

"Isn't this enough proof?" Matsuda said Kagome replied before anyone else could speak "no, my testimony and a few scribblings in a notebook aren't enough, but in most likely hood they will die and then we have proof" L turned to her "your willing to testify even though Kira could Kill you for doing so?" she replied "oh well people try to kill me all the time, you get over it, besides, no one has ever succeeded so I must be doing something right" L smiled while the others still stared at her.

The next day Watari came over the speaker while L was at the computer, Light was asleep on the couch Kagome however had done a Light and passed out in her chair, although when Watari spoke to L it woke her up. "Ryuzaki, I'm sending you the list of Kira killings that happened over the night and this morning." L replied "thank you" as he got the files. Kagome groaned at being woken up and the sore neck she received but looked over at the list. It had all the names he didn't specify deaths for, and some that he did. Kagome gasped and L smiled she turned to him "okay you shouldn't smile at the fact that people have died, but this is good news, is it morbid to say that?" L looked at her "this is going to prevent deaths; it is not bad to feel happy." Kagome smiled back they were both so happy at this news they forgot to tell the others so when they were setting up a plan on a few pieces of paper and Light woke up, he asked "what are you doing?" they looked at him and Kagome said "Higuchi is Kira!" and they turned back to their plan Light then says "yes we know you think he is." Then L gave him a printed copy of the proof they found. Light's eyes widened and said "why didn't you wake me? Or anyone else, were you going to keep this to yourselves?" he was upset at it so Kagome tried to console him "no we weren't but you were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want to wake you" he didn't buy it so she said "oh screw it we forgot to tell you. Not like we can do anything about it now so calm down! You know don't you?" Light was unable to come up with a comeback and simply sat down and tried to catch himself up with their crazy ramblings.

YAY I made a much longer chapter!! I is so very happy! Also that might be because I just read some kewl fanfics so I'm all yaya mood I wanted to make at least one longer chapter so I did it now, and it hurt, it was hard to make it that long so don't keep asking for them! Anyway reviews make the world go around!

-Kagome- I thought that was orbit?

-Me- nope its reviews! –Grins-

-Kagome- so in other words please reviews people or… what do I say this time?

-Me- you can just shoot them again!

-Kagome- yeah but I already did that, its boring

-Me- fine you will throw them in a lake or feed them poison birthday cake starts singing the song

-Kagome- lets just leave it at I will do something bad! Okay?

-Me- fine!! Be boring!!

-Kagome- ………..fine! Give me the gun!……

-Kagome and I watch people run away-


	22. Thank you's and a Vote!

Okay I have a total mind blank right now and can't seem to write a single word

Okay I have a total mind blank right now and can't seem to write a single word!! So I thought I'll just thank all my reviewers individually!! Also I have a vote on, details at the bottom of the page!

ToSweetJezz101!! Love ya darl!! But remember I know where you live mwahahaaaa!! (Oh to everyone else I'm not a stalker we actually are friends! Probably why she was first to review!)

To SpasticFreak my most loyal reviewer!! And I love your stories, read them all now!! Lolz! And am waiting for your updates!! Awesome!!

To MyteriousPanther your reviews are quite funny I love 'em! And thanks for the idea on the Misa vs. Kagome fight I had a lot of fun doing that!

To KaInuKomaru thankies for reviewing also and yes I need to work on my grammer! I flunked English LOL!

To Raine44354 yes I agree with some of yours! Such as having L handcuffed to yourself! -swoons- aaaaah L!

To Sangothedemonslayer thankies for reviewing!!-grins- and thankies for the ideas, I had one similar but…..different! But I'm still not sure if I'm gonna pair them! Hence the vote at the bottom of the page!

To graviXsesskag I fell of my chair when I saw yours, I loved the chanting it was soo funny, made my day!

To Mayalah I was totally gonna do that!! (Except with out the fall of the cliff thing) you read my mind! ….its scary in there huh! -watches Mayalah run away from the crazy parts!-

To emperor-soul thankies for the idea oh and as soon as you said "think of the kids" I did! –Has crazy mental image!- -Laughs-

To darkangeldemon2009 thankies for reviewing they make me happy!! Loves ya!

Last but not least my little anonymous reviewers!

To Elena I did a longer chapter for you! Though the rest will probably be shorter! Lolz

To Kira ……….that was a kewl review! It was soooo random!! I loved it!! Have fun killing your brother! LOLlies!!

To hieikag …….. Do not want what? Don't you want to be glomped in my Misa form! quickly changes and attacks!!- I shall glomp you Mwahahaaaaaa –Glomps-

To Julia thanks for the reminder I keep spacing on that stuff –slaps self- and yeah about the 'crush' you mentioned about L I'm not sure about the pairing still check out the vote below! And your earlier recommendation has been taken into account!

Last but not least Bec! Thankies for reviewing darl! –Hugs- oh and to those that don't know this is the BeccyBabe that occasionally appears in the convo's at the bottom! –Teases you with my L doll- oh and I recommend stopping soon because even though death note is awesome episode 25 made me cry! It's still good afterwards but it could never be the same!! –Bawls at the memory-

Ok so that's everyone if I missed any I'm oh so sorry but either you hadn't reviewed when I wrote this or missed your name on the list, there were oh so many!

Ok the VOTE:

I'm not sure whether or not to have L paired with Kagome, now if I do a pairing it will be with him but sometimes they ruin the story and make it kind of suck, and L's not really the type to get all emotional, he's kind of a sociopath but a good one! So yeah please vote for me!

Yes I know your thinking why did she do this why couldn't she just have written another chapter instead, I'm all disappointed, well as I said before I'm drawing a blank, maybe I will get an idea in the morning so you will have to wait until then!

Okay have fun peoples! Please review your votes, unless you want to be anonymous for some reason and not have other people know your answer, then my email is fine ! no spamming me please! And if you just want to say hi I will hug you for it! –Grins-

-Watches people run away-

"………………..why is that so scary?..."


	23. Matching Mask's

Thank you all for the votes I woke up this morning and overnight I had 7 emails

Thank you all for the votes I woke up this morning and overnight I had 7 emails! In like 6 hours! (Well actually 9 but the other two don't concern you all) and since there were 4 yes's for the pairing, one maybe and one "OMG if you don't I will kidnap L" you can guess what my decision is! No!! Nah just kidding! I will try very hard to not make him out of character! Good thing I did just in case friendliness before hand lolz oh and I don't own Inuyasha on Death note! Because if I did I would have more than 2 dollars to my name! Lolz okay on with the show!!

"How on earth will this ever work?" Light asked Kagome as they got ready for the big finale "positive" she replied as she pulled her shoes on. Matsuda then asked "is it really necessary?" Kagome replied "you want to be killed? You want to make sure he gets charged and not escape through some little hole in the system or whatever?" Matsuda nodded at the strangely determined girl, she looked like she was going to start jumping up and down soon, while everyone else was nervous she was oddly excited. Light was annoyed with this so he asked her "what's with you? You realize what could happen right?" she nodded and said "not only did L give me a bunch of his candy; I haven't been able to do this in ages! Trap someone evil! Its fun! Besides people are wrong when they say revenge is best served cold, its better when it's writhing in pain!! Doesn't that just excite you?!" she looked around at the room when Light said "actually now I'm kind of scared, you realize who creepy you just sounded right?" Kagome didn't answer she simply giggled.

Kagome stared at the evil helmet before she put it on, she remembered how heavy it was last time and was kind of dreading putting it on. Suddenly L came over with his mask on the side of his head. Kagome smiled at him and says "you realize your gonna look ridicules right?" He smiled at her and handed her a similar one she stared at it and he said "you complained about the weight of the helmet last time. Here." She took it and said "okay I take it back, _**WE**_ are going to look ridicules!" she stared at the mask face, it was obviously supposed to be geisha, or a joke on geisha's, it even had tufts of hair coming out the edges, she nearly didn't put it on, but, it was still better than attempting to hold her head up in that thing, she put the mask on, turned to L who smiled at her, she laughed at this "well if it looks funny enough to make YOU smile at It?" on that note she turned to the others who nearly fell over laughing at her. She noticed that they didn't seem to be nervous any more so she turned to L "good idea! It worked" she whispered so the others couldn't hear and he knelt down more to whisper "I thought so."

As they were about to leave Kagome and L stayed behind as everyone else left to leave the room. She quickly asked him "this IS going to work right? I mean I'm not so good with predicting people's movements, I could stuff it up?" he spoke quietly "it will work, he gave her another candy kebab and she took it smiling, he walked ahead of her, and she grinned at herself "well, here's hoping" she muttered to herself and ate at the kebab.

The positioned them selves n various areas about the house, Wedy and Mogi holding of the exits in case he took off. Everything was positioned perfectly, Kagome smiled at their handiwork. They heard a door open and close, Higuchi was home. Kagome smiled "Showtime"

Yes I know this is kind of a teaser but I'm not entirely sure how I'm gonna start this off, I know how the plan is going to end and what's going on with that but I can't think of a way to start it off! So i thought I would lengthen it a little as I think of a plan! I'm not smart like L so it's probably not gonna be as good! So yeah anyway please review or Kagome will creep you out!

-Kagome-mwahaaaaaa

-Me-o.0 –shivers-


	24. ShowTime!

_**Okay I got an idea!! Woot!! Those are always fun!! Anyway I don't own Inuyasha or Death note! Seriously I don't! They belong to who ever owns them or whatever; ………. I used to know their names Dammit! –How sad is that! -Anyway there's another chapter under this random paragraph! Enjoy!!**_

* * *

He made poured himself a glass or wine, he laughed at his victories he grabbed the death note again. "Better cover up with the criminals now." Suddenly his television wasn't the news anymore, it had huge letters saying, Kira.

Higuchi nearly fell out of his chair the screen suddenly spoke.

"Kira, I am the original Kira, I know how you kill, who you are and why you are doing it. The latter is the most troubling of all. Kira kills for justice, not for money……Higuchi."

Higuchi yelled something in shock that wasn't quite a word his face covered in fear. Kira spoke again "I am quite disappointed in you, I am displeased with your work, but you have a choice, confess yourself to the police or I will kill you now, you are dirty enough to be killed in the name of justice." Higuchi screamed "you can't!! You can't be Kira anymore! You can't kill me!! Rem help me!"

L tuned to look at Kagome who mouthed silently "Shinigami" before putting her mask back on.

Kira screen spoke next "do not ask for the help of your Shinigami, it will not help your case at all, make your decision now, are you Kira, or are you dead, you have one minute to think this over." Suddenly in the corner of the screen a small clock appeared counting down to one minute. Higuchi was suddenly terrified, but he could only think of one way to escape. "Fine, I will confess to the police tomorrow." He said faking a sad smile. Suddenly the screen spoke again "you are lying, are you Kira or are you dead? 42 seconds left." He screamed again "how is it possible to decide in a minute! Give me more time!!" the screen spoke again "no! Deicide now! 35 seconds." Higuchi looked around trying to come up with a plan! He was terrified after all how you are supposed to deicide how to die in …well now it was 10 seconds. Time was ticking and this 'Kira' didn't help much. Suddenly it spoke with the timer "5….4…..3….2…1." Kagome quickly whispered Showtime to herself.

Higuchi screamed as suddenly a figure appeared out of the darkness in front of the screen, in a feminine voice it said "what is your decision?" he screamed at the girl in front of him. "I'll do better! I'll only kill criminals! Never for my own gain again." 'Kira' took a step towards him "even if it were not too late for that, I would not take the risk, you are a greedy person and will not be allowed in the new world I'm creating." Suddenly a light came on upon her so show it was a pretty young girl with a mask of a geisha over her face. She spoke "are you Kira?" he screamed "yes I'm Kira alright I'll go tell the police right now!" She took of her mask and said "not necessary!" his eyes widened and he yelled "you!! You're Kira! Please don't kill me Sango!" Kagome tried not to wince at the name and he yelled "but you aren't! I wrote that name down just in case, along with the other guy! At least ell me your real name before you Kill me!" Kagome smiled "not necessary? You obviously do not have 'the eyes' " his eyes widened "Rem quickly give me the eyes!" suddenly his eyes glowed and Kagome took a step back in fright and he yelled "got you now!...wait….?" suddenly the room lit up and he had some one attempt to handcuff him. Kagome quickly said "what's with the lights they didn't come on in time…?" she was unable to finish her sentence, ……….. Something went wrong………….

* * *

_**Hahahahaaaaa cliffhanger!! I know this kind of sucks and the next on probably will too but it's the only way I could think of! And yes Kagome was saying why didn't the lights come on because they were supposed to come on to show everyone else a soon as he said "I'm Kira" but someone screwed up. Anyway have fun peoples! Oh and please review or Kagome will make you confess to bad stuff.**_

_**-SweetJezz101-**_ so what happened?

_**-Beccybabe-**_ yeah why couldn't she finish her sentence?

_**-Me- **_well really she did but it caught her of guard.

_**-Jezza and Beccy together-**_ what did?

**_-Me-_** ………….-smiles-………

**_-Jezza and Beccy attack me-_**


	25. The Unexpected

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or deathnote and yes Kagome becomes the damsel in distress again!! Lolz that's more her character! Okay well have fun reading!_**

* * *

Kagome couldn't move, no she wasn't having a heart attack, but Higuchi wasn't the most physically weak man. He pinned her down with his lower body and had his hands wrapped around her neck. Kagome struggled against him, but to no avail, he snapped after what they put him through to get the confession. He nearly crushed her throat, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't get out by herself, she hated having to be saved, but, she needed it yet again…. Otherwise…..she….

When Higuchi leaped at Kagome the men were shocked, even L didn't expect that, he thought maybe he would attack the guy with the handcuffs, but he didn't think of the poor girl struggling before his eyes, he hadn't made a counter plan for this, for once in his life, he had no idea what to do, what could he do?

Everyone leaped at the man pinning her down, try tried to pull him up, but he had an iron grip, it was like when a little old lady pulling a car or her grandchild, inhuman strength, but they knew it was just adrenalin and fear. The girl underneath wasn't struggling as hard anymore, if he held her down much longer, he would kill her, they couldn't let her die in front of them.

Kagome watched as her sight became blurry, she knew she was going to die, she was just upset that she couldn't take her revenge, but at least …she could……...be…………with her………...friends………………..again…………..

Suddenly she saw L run from where he was standing, she couldn't see what he was doing from this angle, ………as her eyes closed…… for good………..

"BANG!!"

Kagome felt the hands loosen, suddenly she came to, what everyone else was staring at was L, he had grabbed the gun Higuchi had pushed from his desk and shot the murderers arm. Higuchi rolled over shouting profanities. L dropped the gun and ran to Kagome, he instantly put two fingers two her neck as he pulled her head onto his lap for the incline, Kagome started coughing then.

When she had stopped enough to see her surroundings, she looked upwards to L's face, she was shocked more now then she had been when she was nearly killed, there was emotion on his face, it was worry. Her eyes were heavy and she was feeling tired, but she wanted to comfort the man that saved her life, so she whispered in a raspy and weak voice "I could really do with some icecream!" L's face quickly flitted with relief before it turned to normal and he smiled at her. Now he wanted icecream too!

She was distracted of coarse because all of a sudden Higuchi stop shouting and started screaming, he had his good arm clutched at his chest where his heart was he rolled around for a second and stopped….he had a heart attack….

she saw a tiny trickle of blood come from Lights hand as he suddenly let it fall.

* * *

**_Okay I did it! I made L have an emotion! Is it to out of character, naaaaah who cares, he worrys, he had sad face when ….Watari, well that thing on episode 25 for people who haven't seen it! Anyway I just wanna say…. Well I forgot, OH it was to please Review!! Or Kagome will…um…get strangled in front of you? Naaaah um, Oh L will shoot you in the arm!! Yup!!_**

**_-Kagome-_** uugh you made me so week in this chapter!

**_-Me-_** I tried not to but your character was accually pretty week!

**_-Kagome-_** Hey!! Am not!!

**_-Me- -grins!-_** shoosh L saved you didn't he!

**_-Kagome- _**yeah but….! Still!!

**_-I hug my L doll again-_**


	26. Emails

Hey guys I'm sorry it took longer but I made another chapter realized a HUGE flaw in logic and had to scrap the ENTIRE THING

_**Hey guys I'm sorry it took longer but I made another chapter realized a HUGE flaw in logic and had to scrap the ENTIRE THING! Aaaaargh!! It was sooooo annoying!!**_

_**Oh and at the end of the last chapter I forgot to put that after Kagome saw Lights bloody drip, it stopped because she passed out! But I think saying it might have ruined the cliffhanger a little so I did this to cover it! grins**_

_**Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or death note!**_

L watched as the woman he was holding up, stared at the man in front of her suspiciously before closing her eyes and falling into a vegetative state. He checked to make sure she was still breathing and such, her pulse was becoming less rapid, which brought relief to himself but not to his face, he wasn't one to show emotion easily after all, he would have to get her some ice-cream when she woke up, after all, she did request it.

He saw the bruises start to form on her neck, he felt a sudden rush of guilt, shy didn't he think of THAT outcome! He thought Higuchi would try and write her name in that death book, but they were close enough to stop him on that. The girl seemed so invincible he must have guessed that if it did she would jump out of the way or something. He never made such a mistake before, he suddenly realized how fragile people could be, how fragile SHE could be.

Light watched as his Father took Kagome from L so he could get up. He still held the death note in his hand, he absentmindedly rubbed his hand where he stabbed himself with that pin to get the damn blood to kill him, he watched as Kagome was carted away, he was kind of disappointed that she didn't die there, she was becoming a threat, even Rem was glaring at her…Oh right Rem!... Before anyone noticed him he stared shocked at the Shinigami in front of him and pointed "Bake….Bakemono!!" he shouted as he dropped the death note.

Kagome woke up in the a hospital bed, did some alert test with a doctor, who also checked her throat to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage, there wasn't but she would be sore for a few months and probably have trouble speaking for a week or so. Her mother was there fawning over her asking her how it happened, she said that she was walking by a crime scene as they arrested some crazy serial killer and he attacked her before they put him away. She was quite proud of this little lie, not only was it believable, but the fact that the police carted him off meant her mother wouldn't worry about him coming back for her.

She was a little disappointed that L didn't come to see her personally, the rest of the taskforce came to say hi, but Watari did bring a computer that she could talk to him through apparently he had a theory, and it would be dangerous for him to be in public, also Light was too intrigued with the case to go, and L had to stay with him, she sent Watari an email labeled "only for L, she couldn't tell him threw this program because others can see what they had typed, and she especially didn't want Light to know, it bothered her more when he didn't want to come see her, but she had to tell L about the blood.

Kagome put the laptop down when her mother and brother walked in again Souta asked her "so how are you doing big sis?!" she smiled and whispered "fine, I thought you had training today?" Kagome's mother then said "Kagome we told you not to speak, write things down! Why don't you use that computer?" Kagome shook her head "cant, it's not mine, it's a friends and it's got a bunch or secret stuff on it, he doesn't want anyone to see it." Souta laughed "Oh a guy that lets only you see his secret stuff?! Maybe I will become an uncle!" he laughed as he handed her a notepad and a pen. Kagome rolled up a ball of paper and threw it at him teasingly.

_**Okay I made a short chap again! But hey, who cares, I have to go to bed early now since in two days I have to wake up at like 4!! That's too early for me! Someone who wakes up at ten!! Maybe I will even find your reviews earlier! Lol you all make them when I sleep! You guys must be the other side of the world lol**_

_**Anyway please review! Or Light will plot your death! Mwahahaaaa!**_


	27. The Visit

Disclaimer: heya peoples I do not own Inuyasha or deathnote

_**Disclaimer: heya peoples I do not own Inuyasha or death note! Enjoy the reads!**_

"Mum I cant!" Kagome tried to say as her mother was asking her to stay until she felt better. "Why not? Look I'll go gets your stuff, from your apartment!" Kagome then said "no I…kind of don't live there anymore!" her mother stood in shock "wha… when did you move?! And where are you living now?!" Kagome answered quietly "well, that's Kinda, complicated…I…uh…" suddenly a young looking man came into the room; Kagome stared at his hand, since it wasn't bound by a hand cuff anymore.

"Kagome-san is being released?" he said while unwrapping a lollipop. Kagome nodded and her mother stared at the man "who is this Kagome?" he replied for her "Haruno Satoshi." He then asked her mother "and you would be?" her mother then replied "well I'm Kagome's mother, are you one of her friends?" he nodded and said "comendments, Kagome-san was raised well. Yes I am simply a friend and came by to see her" Her mother blushed at the high praise and said "well thank you! Maybe you could help me convince my daughter to come stay with me? The doctor said it would be good to have someone look after her for a while." Kagome added in "but not nesscisary! I'm fine!" she looked to L for help in her argument but all he said was "it is up to Kagome-san." She was a little disappointed that he didn't force her to stay, but he wasn't really like that, besides, he wouldn't look her in the eye? What was with that?"

Kagome managed to convince her mother to let her stay in Tokyo as long as she checked in with her every few days, once she was gone Kagome straight away turned to L "ok why is there no Light attached to the end of your wrist and why wont you look at me?" L stood up and said there is new evidence; it proves that Light-kun is not Kira, as well as Misa." Kagome stood with her eyes open wider than ever, "he must be faking it! He probably set it up!" L simply stared at a wall; well there is the possibility that the rule is a fake." Kagome tilted her head "fake?" L answered her "we have commandeered the death note. It is a HQ………along with…. a Shinigami." Now Kagome sat up straight and she said a little too loud "SHINIGAMI!!"

After the nurses put her back in her bed Kagome fumed, all she wanted to do was get to the Shinigami and kill it, L watched her in slight amusement as she tried to rush past them. He then said "we are trying to get information out of the Shinigami, but, I wished to ask you, have you ever heard of a death note?" Kagome quickly flashed back to the worst day of her life.

:.:.:.:.:FlashBack:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"hmm I never tried this to a half demon before, let's see what happens!" Kagome watched as the huge evil creature flying above them started writing in a little book, she read the title 'death note' and that's when things started to go wrong.

;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;;,;End flash back;,;,;,;,;,;,;;,;,;,;,;;,;

She shook the memory out of her head before she started crying, she said in a small voice "I've heard of it." He nodded and said "have you seen the rules inside the book." She shook her head then he said "do Shinigami lie?" Kagome thought to herself "I guess its possible, like how humans lie, they do only what benefits them." He then said "so if the Shinigami said that all the rules are real, then it could be lying." Kagome looked at him and said "what's this about?" he then said "if the rule is Fake, Light-kun is Kira, Misa is the second Kira and the case is solved. If the rule is true then they are not and all we have done so far with have been useless." Kagome then said "what was the rule?" he replied "Once a person writes a name they will die unless they keep writing names, at least one every 13 days." Kagome sat there and said "let me see it."

_**Ok this one was quite boring and annoying I KNOW!! But I didn't know what to do, I know Kagome had to know about the Shinigami before she got there otherwise she would attack it, yes that would be funny to see them holding her back but still, and Kagome has to know of the rule and that it might be fake mwahahaaaaa**_

_**-Kagome**__- this chapter was boring, what are you going to say after please review?_

_**-Me- **__I dunno maybe I will just say that I wont keep writing!___

_**-Kagome- **__that might work, and I'm still curious about some stuff so please review people_

_**-Me**_- _is it just me or is it kind of depressed today? Maybe I should stop writing when listening to emo music! Lol!_


	28. Kag's vs Rem

**I don't own Inuyasha or death note! I however do own the mp3 player I got for my birthday!! (Although that's not till Sunday)LOLZ!! Early prezzies!!**

* * *

When Kagome walked into the room all eyes were on her, she looked around and saw the aura of the Shinigami, it's seemed angry, that scared her a little, so all she said was "ok let's see this book!" Matsuda pulled it out of the box they kept in and handed it too her, she didn't take it straight away, so Matsuda said "Oh and if you touch it and it gets destroyed, you will die, along with us, it says that if its destroyed then all who have touched it will die, are you sure you wanna touch it?" Kagome thought for a moment and then said "yea alright, you guys probably aren't gonna burn it cause you would die too." She touched the notebook as she finished her sentence that made Light try not to look slightly scared "besides it's probably fake anyway."

She turned her head to face the Shinigami, quickly scanning Light to see him cover a shocked face, as well as the white bony creature. She saw the creatures eyes and stature, "wow! …… Tall. Didn't remember that. You all look different don't you?" The Shinigami looked at her and said "you have encountered Shinigami before? That probably why you seem so familiar, we probably watched you from our world." Kagome smiled and said "Yeah, and you guys are no picnic either, its taking most of my willpower to keep from attacking you, but I know I cant kill you right now so that helps" the Shinigami tilted her head and said "right now? Ahaa Now I remember you Miko." Kagome's eyes were the only ones that weren't opened wide now, she smiled and said "and when was this?" the Shinigami answered "over 500 years ago" now most of the rooms jaw dropped and Kagome smiled again "well then it can't be me, I'm only twenty one. Not five hundred."

She then ignored the Shinigami, both knew this conversation was over so Rem kept quiet and simply watched the girl, Who checked the rules and said "so where is this Uber annoying rule?" some just got confused and Kagome giggled "huh, Shinigami cant have sex" she looked at Rem "didn't really think of that but oh well" and L then said "it's the last page in the note." Kagome furrowed her brows but turned it over and read. She looked at Light who was staring at her, he seemed different then before, and she thought she knew what it was. She suddenly turned to Aizawa and said "hey good to see you back! But what will your wife think?" she joked

Later Misa was leaving and Light went to go say goodbye, along with most of the taskforce, well all of the taskforce except L and Kagome, L wasn't one for a goodbye and besides neither of them liked her, Misa wasn't too fond of them either so it wasn't a big deal.

Suddenly L turned to Kagome and said "did you do it?" Kagome smiled and said "didn't you watch me through the screens?" L shook his head and said "the taskforce would have seen it." Kagome nodded and said "well then yes I did! It feels weird to be the only ones still believing that Light and Amine are Kira. But now with that Shinigami which by the way, is attached to Light and …." L didn't let her finish and said quickly "Then Light-kun is Kira! Why didn't you speak sooner" Kagome then said "for one thing, we haven't been alone yet and… well if he knew that I knew he would be telling Misa to kill me now instead of a direction" she pointed to the screen As Light hugged Misa who seemed to look at him as she was listening.

Kagome suddenly had to say "Jackpot!" L turned to her and smiled Kagome turned back to him and said "good thinking with the camera bug on Misa, the connection goes to the shrine and is recording as we speak." L then said "and yourself with the earring, I never noticed that she always wore the same pair." Kagome smiled and said "guys never do."

* * *

**Okay that's done! Hehehehe Kagome and L are being all secretive!! YAY!! That was the main point of this chapter really! Also I think they should have bugged Misa's earrings, she always has them on! Anyway so up please review or Kagome will confuse you! Or I will! Mwhahaaaa**

**-Kagome-** _what's with you and the (imitates) mwahahaaaa?_

**-Me-** _because I like it!_

**-SweetJezz101-** _she's been like that for years!_

**-BeccyBabe-** _yeah she's a weirdo Kags, better stay away from her_

**-Me-** _she doesn't have a choice! I is writing her actions! Mwahahaaaa_

**-Kagome-** _there she goes again_

**-Me-**_…..shut up!_


	29. The Proof!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note!**

"I'm gonna go check on the shrine, haven't been there in a while, hope no' one robbed it" Kagome said as she walked out the door. At that moment L sent Watari an email telling him what was going on and not to tell anybody, also that if something were to happen to either of them while they were out, Light-kun is Kira and Amane is the second Kira and to arrest them both.

An hour later L left too, he made an excuse about having to get more cake Light asked why he didn't have any on hand like he usually does he replied with "Watari usually buys them and he is temporally busy." He left then and met Watari outside in the car as planned, where there was no camera's to see.

Watari drove L to the Higurashi shrine so as he could meet up with Kagome, who was waiting patiently as she watched a friends rerun (AN: it's the only show I know of that I'm sure air's in Japan, only dubbed, except animes and such!) she smiled brightly as he walked into the room, the first thing he said was "where is the feed" she turned off her TV and sat down in front of another one, she turned mute off and watched as Misa sat down on her bed with a note book, writing things down from the TV.

L sat down next to her and watched along side, Kagome then said "I have the tape here of her going into the woods and digging that thing up, w know it's the real deal because she threw an apple into the air and something invisible caught it and ate it, it also handed her something that looked like a shriveled capsicum which she took a bite of then screamed 'sand', she also asked for 'the eyes', she seemed to be trying to remember a name when she last had 'the eyes' and that she needed to find it out again, my guess is its yours, after all she read a message from Light first and we know he wants you dead." L stared at her then and smiled. She then said to herself "hope this proof doesn't kill us, that would suck."

He looked at the girl with surprise, she was able to understand everything so easily and create a definite answer as easily as he would, he hoped it would not get her killed, she seemed to like being in the front line, but that was dangerous, he suddenly realized that he was worried about her, that he would be extremely sad if something were to happen to her, he only ever felt that way about a few select people, such as Watari, he would be sad if he got hurt, that's why he usually kept his distance from people, he didn't want to have to feel sad when they died, because, it even says in that death note, all humans will eventually die.

Kagome saw as the man next to her seemed to glare for a second then look slightly surprised, she knew it wasn't what he was watching because she was putting in the tape of earlier in and Misa was just brushing her hair now, yeah like that's surprising. She was thinking about telling him about her past, only him, for some reason she was able to trust him, she hadn't been able to do that in a long time, at least not outside the Mama and Souta circle. But still, she didn't want to do the whole crying truth thing, it sounded so sappy, she outgrew that stage, but still she knew that that would happen, she still wasn't over it after all, it was the most important time in her life, the rest of her life seemed trivial, well except this case, this one got her all fired up, now she was even thinking of becoming a private detective or a cop or something, then she could still feel useful.

L made a little gasp noise as the apple was disappearing into thin air, obviously being eaten. Kagome smiled, she couldn't help but think the little gasp was adorable, 'it might be the way he sits, he looks so little' she thought to herself suddenly her stomach growled and she realized she was hungry "want something to eat?" she asked the man sitting In the fetal position who replied "do you have any cake?" Kagome laughed at this, she couldn't help herself, she pushed her hand into his hair and scruffed it up "sure scruff nut!" she giggled as she left to get cake for them both.

**Mwahahaaaaa! Another chapter, I meant for this one to be longer but then I left the room and didn't come back for 3 hours! Then I forgot my idea, so I'll do that next chap! Anyway please review or Kagome will replace your stuff with replicas filled with electrical equipment!**

**-Kagome- **_Speaking of which, you might not want to use your bath pillow for a while!_

**-Me- **_…………………………………0-o_


	30. Brownies

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!! I am poor with no assets! And yes it took me a few days to update but I got a new job, had to deal with mine and my mums upcoming birthday (it's the same day, weird huh!?) and a total mind blank! I said this was getting pulled out of my ass so your gonna have to deal! Oh and the next chapter has a twist I haven't started writing it yet but I has it in my head! So yeah enjoy the chapter under this sentence! –Grins-**

Kagome and L met like that for a few days, they gathered away from the rest of the group. All the proof the needed to convict Light and Misa and get them sentenced to death. Kagome was a little reluctant on killing them but resigned that idea and tried to forget spending time with the both of them, and remember that they were both dangerous murderers, who sided with Shinigami. Who in fact tried to become Shinigami in a way. Once she thought that, Kagome got a little pissed.

Kagome had set up a day so that all the taskforce would be out except Light, that way they could round them up and tell them all with out him, they all got messages from Watari telling them to go to the Higurashi shrine, well not his Yagami-san, after all it would be harder for him to understand, and right now they needed backup. But they would have to wait until the men got here for that.

L didn't seem to mind telling Soichiro but Kagome did "oh come on he's gonna get all upset and stuff, with him this needs to be taken gently, like just us telling him, or even just you, he doesn't trust me much so its better if you did it." Kagome said while mixing something in a bowl L tried to see what she was making but the angle was wrong "what's that?" he pointed at the bowl. She smiled "do you like choc fudge brownies?" L liked his lips and tried to dip his finger in the mixture Kagome yelled at him "OI! No! This has to be cooked first! You can have some then" L sulked and Kagome said "This is making me nervous so I have to keep my hands busy" L nodded

He stared at the woman holding the bowl of delicious smelling food, she had never admitted being nervous before, at least not openly, he could tell when she was nervous though, after all he was suspicious of her to begin with so he had kept an eye on her, even if he now realized she was completely innocent, for some reason he was still keeping an eye on her, she did act quite odd at times though, 'yes.. That's probably the reason, it's because she is amusing' he thought to himself.

Kagome checked the brownies while having another baking bowl in her hand, L didn't mind, after all those brownies smelt nice. Kagome turned away from the brownies and saw L staring at her, she smiled and said "their not ready yet! Down boy!" she laughed.

She walked over and sat next to him, "you know you kind of remind me of someone now and then." She said then said to herself "although he was only like that when Raman was involved, he also wasn't very fond of sweets" L asked her "Who was this person" she turned back to him and said "an old friend, one that died" he nodded and went back to waiting for the brownies, she noticed that he didn't press her for information, she was actually really happy about that, not that she didn't have to tell him, she was already thinking about doing that, but that he didn't pressure her to. Kagome felt a heat rise to her eyes and a smile come to her face, she didn't cry though, she didn't cry readily anymore, it was as if she ran out of tears.

L had turned away from the girl, but nearly instantly he felt a slight breeze go past his neck, telling him that she had spun her head quickly to look at him. He turned back to see her smiling warmly at him, he wondered why she seemed so genuinely happy, he didn't mind though, he liked seeing those gorgeous brown eyes curl up into a smile…….wait…..gorgeous?...

**Mwahahaaaaaaaaa I finally did it! It's like a mini love scenidge! You realized how many chapters I scrapped trying to make this, I still think it's not quite right but that's the best I can do sorry! I read TONS of L love fanfics to try and get this scene!! By the way you guys should sooo read Before I Fade by Mel1983, if you like awesomeness! That is it!! I actually finally got inspiration from one of her scenes, even though it's not Kagome L loves in that one! Lolz so yeah enter the high praise for her and back to my notes!**

**-Kagome- you have nothing left to say don't you!**

**-Me- kind of! Total mind block lately that's why I haven't updated in a while**

**-Kagome- so what I was just sitting in limbo waiting for you to write?**

**-Me- basically, oh and I also might have gotten a job YAY!! So I probably won't be able to update as much!!**

**-SweetJezz101**- _NOOOOOOOOOO!! QUIT THE DAMNED ROUSTABOUT JOB!!_

-**BeccyBabe-** _NO! She helps me make fun of people!_

**-Me-** _By the way Bec, what were you doing with Pety boy?_

-**BeccyBabe-** _……..okay you can quit!_

**-Kagome**- _do you have any idea what their talking about?_

**-SweetJezz101-** _not a clue!_

**Oh and please review or Kagome will BURN THE BROWNIES!! Mwhahaaaaa!**


	31. The Big Twist

Kagome and L met like that for a few days, they gathered away from the rest of the group

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, but I made a long chapter now so be happy! It took me a while because I thought it would be smaller! Anyway enjoy!**

Ding!

Kagome walked over to the oven to get the brownies out, after all the ding meant that the time was up. She checked the brownies and pulled them out, L had stopped with the obsession to get them, after all now that they were done, and he would probably get some.

Kagome set up the cake so that it cooked while the brownies were cooling enough to be eaten. By the time she finished, they were ready so she took a plate of bite sized pieces and set it down in front of her favorite detective, of coarse he was the only detective she had ever met.

They didn't have to watch anything anymore, so they just sat there and ate at the food.

Kagome started to get a little bored, so she got out of her seat to walk to another room. L watched her as she walked away, and wondered over his earlier thoughts. He never had thoughts like that, after all he wasn't able to get close to anyone, he was L and it would put himself and who ever he got close to in danger, he only ever trusted Watari and a few people from Wammy's house.

Kagome walked back into the room, interrupting L's thoughts with…..a chess board. She set it up in front of them and they started to play. L beat her again and again. Kagome laughed at herself and said "somehow I doubt your even trying." He smiled and said "Why do you wish to play then if you do not want to win?" Kagome shrugged, "I guess it's because I usually win, you're a lot harder to beat, in fact I doubt I ever will, well unless you don't realize we are playing or something." Kagome started thinking off into her own world as he watched with curiosity, after all, all the people he met, when ever they did something, they were doing it for a reason, Kagome wouldn't gain anything by losing to him, and probably wouldn't by winning either. It confused him.

Kagome snapped out of her daydream to se L was in his own, he didn't notice her when she silently got up, walked over to get closer to him and put her head inches from his face and said "soooooooo?!" once he saw her there he snapped out of it and jumped slightly in shock. "Kagome-san! That is quite impolite!" she laughed and said "well stop daydreaming!" she pulled her head up out of the way of his and kept laughing, although she slipped on a fallen brownie, she fell forewords just missing L's chair but grabbed the edge to stop herself from falling to hard. Unfortunately she was falling pretty hard already and pulled the chair over.

She landed without to much damage but the chair fell onto her back, L managed to jump of in time and quickly pulled the chair off of her. "Kagome-san!" he yelled as he ran to confirm her safety. She rolled over and grabbed her back. "Oooooow! God im a klutz! You okay?" she motioned to L for an answer. L blinked, he was now kneeling next to her and said "I was not injured, the question however is were you?" she let him roll her back over and she said "hey? What are you doing?" " he replied as he lifted the back of her shirt slightly to check for wounds, "I am checking for injuries." She was about to protest but he was hard to argue with, she gave up before she made herself look stupid.

She felt his fingers prode her spine, she maerly said "if my spine was brocken, would I have been able to roll over a minute ago?" He replied as he checked, "there is more than a broken spine that can injure you." Suddenly she wriggled under him "stop! That tickles!" she said trying not to laugh. L looked at her face and said "you are ticklish?" she smiled and said "don't you dare!" he tilted his head and said "I do not understand that question, eithere way you are fine." She sat up and pulled her shirt back down at the same time. Her face was inches away from hers when she sat up fully, she smiled and said "thanks, although all I did was trip." His head lowered so she could no longer meet his eyes he then said very matter-o-fact "it would depress me if Kagome-san was hurt." Kagome's face softened "its ok, im fine!" she smiled for extra emphasis. He looked back up at her and smiled slightly back at her.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment." They turned quickly to see…..Light Yagami.

"when every body left I knew whatever you had planned was happening today. Kagome and L stood up quickly and Kagome said "whatever do you mean Light?" he smiled and looked around. "well, it seems you know my little secret, but no one is going to be here for at least twentie minutes. So if I needed to get something 'out of the way' I could" he had an evil smirk on his face L then said "we could have copies Light-kun, or should I say Kira." Then Light laughed (OMG it's the laugh!!) "yes but knowing you Ryuuzaki, or should I say L, the copies would exist, but only you would be able to access them, if your dead too, well that's just something helpful" he smiled now and looked up over his shoulder to the Shinigami who floated into the room

"Rem, I know its agaist the rules for you to give me their names, but, if these people are alive, they could find out the truth about Misa and she will be unhappy, you don't want that do you?" Light said to her, the Shinigami seemed to glare at him and said "I still don't like you Light Yagami." But she pulled out a deathnote, she looked at Kagome and said "although something is wrong with this girl, she doesn't have a name or lifespan." Light looked shocked and everyone stared at the girl. Kagome's face was frightened before she turned to the floor, eyebrows furrowed then seemed supprized, as if she figured out why. Then Light said "well fine then, kill L and I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty afterall"

Kagome watched the Shinigami write in a name, she looked at L, showing genuine surprise, not fear, surprise. Then time slowed down.

Light ran after her, she ran behind, L tried to stop light from getting Kagome, afterall he figured he was as good as dead, but he could save Kagome. Kagome watched as he kicked him, as Light stumbled from that Kagome grabbed L's hand an ran, pulling him with her while Light yeeled out "no point in running now, Your dead L!" Kagome ignored the Comment, L didn't though, he made her let go of his hand and said "Go Kagome-san!" Kagome just grabbed him and said " shut up I have a plan!" he didn't understand how anything they did now would help him, but let himself be dragged anyway, might as well at least give her a little hope.

Kagome ran out of the house, past the well shrine, past the god tree, to her little project. She lifted the sheet of off it as quickly as possible, and yelled "come on!" L stared at this thing, it seemed to be a box with a door, made out of wood, Kagome opened the door and pushed him inside before climbing in herself, hearing Lights yells in the distance.

"what is this?!" L tried to say as he was pushed into this wooden box, suddenly Kagome shut the door and grabbed his hand. The walls weren't the same.

There was a Light coming from the back of Kagome's neck under her hair. Kagome yelled into the purple nothingness to the man she was gripping tightly "Thank god this worked! This was made from the god tree." She turned to his shocked face and smiled "it's a time portal."

**KAGOME SAVED L!! yes I couldn't let Light kill him, but now they are in another time, its not gonna be like the series, 500 years in the past okay, it will go to when it first started working or whatever, about a month before hand. Just realized that I forgot to write that! Oh and all the confusing bits, will be explained to L in the next chapter I think, when I have time to write it, I'm finishing this off while I'm supposed to be getting ready for work! LOLZ! Ok please review or I will cry! It's nice and long after all!**


	32. Her story

Kagome opened the door slowly, she peeked through the crack and saw……

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note and yes this chapter sucked. But I couldn't think of anything else to do! Don't hurt me! –Runs away from thrown tomatoes-**

Kagome opened the door slowly, she peeked through the crack and saw……..herself, walking away. L watched with her in shock. Kagome had her finger placed on his lips as if to say 'don't speak' they waited. Kagome watched…uh…herself? Walk back into the house. Kagome remembered that day. She would be in there for a while, by herself.

Once it was safe Kagome grabbed L's hand and pulled him out with her. Without being seen or heard the quickly got into the street. L stayed silent, after all he was confused, why wasn't he dead and why were there two Kagome's, time portals can't possibly exist!

Kagome found them a cheap motel so they could rest for a bit, she paid with cash in her pocket, of coarse L didn't have any on him, Watari handled his money.

Kagome sat L down and handed him a newspaper she bought. It had the days date on it and helped L understand more. "We are approximately a month ago, … or…" Kagome grinned "yeah time travels confusing, you get used to it after a while." L's face wasn't filled with shock anymore, he knew what was going on, although he was curious how it worked, so Kagome sat down…and told him her story.

(A/N: Can't be bothered writing the WHOLE story so I'm skipping to the end! We all know the rest anyway!)

"The gods had decided not to keep something so powerful in the human world anymore, so they gave the Shikon no Tama, all its shards, to the Shinigami. We tried to get it back but they… well long story short all the others were killed." Kagome said wiping tears from her eyes. As L watched with intrigue. "When Rem said I didn't have a name or face I knew how I was the only one to survive, they DID write my name down, but it takes a little while to go into effect, so I must have come back to the past before that. I made that door thing, in case something like this happened; I've been working on it not long after we met." She motioned to L and he nodded how ever he asked "If the Shinigami have the shikon no tama, then how did it work? You said that it's the jewels power that opened the portal in the first place?" she nodded and turned around.

She pulled her hair up to show the back of her neck, she pointed to what seemed to be a scar, and then said "inside the center of the jewel, that the Shinigami's have, there is a piece missing. Kaede found it and gave it to me as a parting gift as I was leaving, in case I ever wanted to come back." she then seemed to tense up as she clenched her fists, suddenly it seemed something under the scar was glowing. She turned back to him. "Even a tiny shard will work, and since I had hold of you, you came through too. This was the piece stuck to the arrow that I shot the demon crow with, Kaede took it before we found it because she was worried about Inuyasha's intentions about becoming full demon."

L was taking this all in, with mild shock and awe, even admiration for what this poor woman had to go through, he stared at the woman in front of him, as tears glistened her cheeks and said "understandable why you didn't tell us sooner, they wouldn't have believed you" she then sat down on the battered ugly couch with him and said "quick question, would you have believed me? Without actually witnessing it?" his eyes watched her as she moved and he said "honestly…..I have no idea." She smiled and said "well at least your being honest!" she yawned and put her head against his shoulder in exhaustion and pure need for comfort, although she didn't see L's face, as he felt heat rise to his cheeks 'I'm blushing? What is it with this girl that gets to me so much? Is it that she is the only woman I have ever admired?' he thought to himself as he touched his own cheek.

**If you guys don't get it or whatever, that's understandable, I'm kinda crazy, but just ask me what you don't get and I'll tell ya! Anyway I'm in pain so please review! It would please me! Or Kagome will whack you with her newspaper!**


	33. Disguises

"So we know Light is Kira, Misa is the second Kira, Rem is attached to Light because its her death note back at HQ, and he has ownership

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note, if I did I would be rich, I mean they are pretty popular and…. Getting of track here, anyway, I don't think I will be able to update everyday from now on, at least not until I have a day off, simply because I have to be ready to leave at 6;30 and I come back at 6;30 so I'm out for twelve hours, that would be fine if it weren't for the whole "need to sleep" dealy grrrrr, so anyway enjoy what you got now because I probably wont be able to update in a few days! Sorry!!**

"So we know Light is Kira, Misa is the second Kira, Rem is attached to Light because it's her death note back at HQ, and he has ownership. Now all we need is proof … exactly like before!" Kagome groaned out the last part. L simply added, "But now Light Yagami can't watch our actions. Also he doesn't know that we exist." Kagome smiled and said "thanks for the encouragement, but still, what are we gonna do?!" she leaned back then and motioned to L "you're the genius! Think of something geniusy!" L smiled and started to put his thumb to his mouth to think, when suddenly Kagome shouted while jumping up from her seat "WE NEED DISGUISES!!" she ran to the bathroom then as L watched with amusement, Maybe that's why he was developing feelings for her, all other women, we stupid and easy to understand, predictable even, Kagome-san however, could never be boring. She interrupted his thoughts as she came out with a hairbrush in hand and an evil grin on her face.

-L's transformation-

L stared at himself in the mirror, although he was not recognizable by anyone but maybe those who knew him….if they were close enough. His hair was brushed down and it barely went past his shoulders, also Kagome had run out and bought some, concealer as she called it and spent some time applying it below his eyes, it was true that those were his two biggest distinguishers. That and his hunch and the way he dressed. She also bought him a large jacket that covered past his hips and a hat to keep his unmanageable hair down, she was shocked at how stubborn it was, good thing she bought the gel, ….. At least he wasn't recognizable.

-Kagome's transformation-

Kagome had bought a blonde wig, she would have blond curly hair, she also bought some green contact lenses, bright green, some punk clothes, similar to Misa's. 'she may be a moron and a murderer, but at least she had fashion sense' Kagome thought to herself as she changed

They met in the middle; Kagome had been changing in the main room while L changed in the bathroom. When Kagome said it was okay to open the door (A/N by the way it's a cheap motel, one room with two ugly beds and a dirty bathroom that's it!) they saw each other and were silent for a second Kagome laughed first. "Oh my god! You look like a gangster wanabe, and yes I look like a slut, but hey no one will recognize us!" L shook his head at her and Kagome stifled a giggle "No Kagome-san, you look beautiful in any disguise, and you're right, we will not be recognized, we may even blend in, although this make up is very irritating." Kagome blushed at the first comment but then stopped when he mentioned the make-up, she walked over to him and started looking at her handiwork

"hmmmm its still a little dark, you have a very annoying skin tone, no shades match it!" she was smudging her work as an attempt to make it blend in more, he suddenly interrupted her by taking her hand of his face and saying "Could Kagome-san please refrain from touching me like that, its……distracting." Kagome's eyes narrowed in hurt. "I was only trying to help! Besides what was I distracting you from! I was fixing your disguise!" Kagome went on in her rant as his face lowered; he hadn't meant to upset her, and the fact that she was upset, made him feel upset, which confused him. He frowned and Kagome saw this, knowing her, she thought that was because of her.

"What now you're annoyed that I'm ranting! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!" she screamed as she slammed the door in the bathroom and locked herself inside. L stood outside and listened to her "wish I had another rosary! Yeah, that would show him! Stupid jerk!' he pulled away from the door, trying to decide whether or not to enter. No one confused him like Kagome.

**I'm sorry but I realized I hadn't really done any of Kagome's signature mood swings, so I had to do one, and since she's stuck with only L now, he had to upset her. (even if she is quite out of character through the whole story lol) oh and I'm sorry about the occasional ooc'ness of L, I tried to make him as much as he is in the show, but its hard to make him have feelings, whatever ones he does have, he never shows! I also wanted to show here that when he does think about her, it's not 'cause she's pretty' it's that she is also interesting for him, and the whole being pretty thing is a bonus! –Waves- bye!**


	34. insert appropriate title here'

OMG 100 reviews! i feel loved! anyway keep reading!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, it would be cool if I did though… -thinks about owning L- aaaaah….. Oh yeah you guys! Um yeah there is a chapter under this rambling! So yeah, enjoy!**_

* * *

"The best way to get Light-kun is to force him to confess, he may actually do so if he is cornered, of coarse he would have to think that he can't argue out of being Kira, and it would have to be a small group." L said as he munched on some kind of cake substance that Kagome made, she nodded in agreement, they were not planning on leaving today (it had been a day) so they didn't wear their disguises, well Kagome wore basics, a frilly skirt and chain covered shirt, but no wig or accessories, she couldn't be bothered, she was glad that L simply wore his white t shirt and jeans, she suddenly Laughed. L stared at her and she said "I was just thinking how you look more normal in your regular clothes, but you never looked normal!" Kagome tried to stifle her giggles as L smiled at her and said "I suppose some would consider me odd" Kagome couldn't hold her laughter in then "some? Yes you're very strange, but you're also like smart and cool! Besides the most interesting people are weird and different." Kagome smiled in his direction and he smiled back at her.

(A/N: what I wanted to write was "your awesomeness makes up for it" but it didn't seem very 'Kagome'…….just though I would share that, that's what I would say... anyway back to the story!)

Suddenly the door knocked Kagome quickly threw on her wig, not thinking clearly and wanting him out of eye line, she pushed L of the bed he was sitting on, he fell with a thump not expecting to be pushed, she made sure that no hair was sticking out an answered the door. It was the owner. "You didn't check out?" Kagome shook her head "um no I didn't." he then said "you got the money for another night?" Kagome nodded and grabbed her purse, with a wad of bills in it; she took out a few and gave it to the man. He then asked her "you here alone girly, because if you get scared in the night…" Kagome interrupted him "no I'm not alone! I have a boyfriend; he should be back any minute, sometimes his body guard work keeps him out longer." He took the hint, or was concerned that 'her big tough bodyguard Boyfriend' would hurt him. After they shut the door L got up of the floor with a smile on his face "that was different" Kagome noticed that she had thrown him off, she ran to him and said "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to! I just …" he interrupted her with "understandable, however next time, May I leave the room of my own accord?" Kagome laughed

"Kagome-san?" L asked her later while they were going over some ideas; she turned to him and said "yeah?" "How did you come across the money for all this?" he motioned to the laptop she bought him so he could look through, Kagome smiled and said "well I plan ahead, or in other words, I've always had an emergency account in the bank, I consider this an emergency, plus I haven't been in it in years, the interest has built up quite a bit."

He nodded and then smiled; she noticed this and said "what? What I do?" he kept smiling; he turned his head to face her "bodyguard boyfriend?" she stifled a laugh and said "hey shut up, it always works! He left me alone didn't he? Besides ever girl knows that trick!" he smiled wider, "why did someone say it to you?" she asked him, he shook his head "no, all though I've never bothered asking women such things, most that I've met, are quite boring and petty." Kagome then said "OI! I am not!" he turned back to the laptop and said "I believe what I said was 'most women' you are however, not included in this category." Kagome then looked confused "does that mean I'm interesting or that I'm not a woman?" L smiled "you are very interesting Kagome-san, I have never met anyone like yourself." Kagome blushed then and hide from the compliment "well you don't exactly meet many people, I'm not that great." L thought to himself '_oh but you are_.' She didn't hear him though; instead she walked into the bathroom saying "um… I need to …um...yeah." she closed the door behind her, leaving a slightly amused L behind her.

'_What was that about? And why can't I stop blushing?' _Kagome thought to herself, desperately trying to dissect her feelings _'I haven't blushed since…Inuyasha…does that mean…I…like L? no it couldn't be, I mean he's such a weirdo, even if he is so smart and interesting, with all his little quirks, how much he likes when I make something sweet…I'm doing it again, arck! Stop blushing Kagome!!'_

* * *

_**Ok I made Kagome have feelings too, I guess I started on L because I thought he would be harder, plus Kag's was completely oblivious to her feelings towards Inuyasha for a while on the show! Anyway the reason I updated today instead of in a few days like I thought I would, was because I was really sick this morning and couldn't go to work, so I did this to distract me, must have worked too much to quickly and shocked my system, I'll be better soon…I hope…..**_

_**-Kagome- **__so now you're sick?_

_**-Me- **__only a little, but yeah ignore me, I feel better now that I got to relax in my little kimono dressing gown!_

_**-SweetJezz101- **__so why haven't you done a convo in the last couple of chaps?_

_**-Me- **__because I didn't have time, shut up and read! Or better yet, hurry up and do your hell girl crossover!_

_**-Kagome- **__what's a hell girl?_

_**-Ai Enma- **__my name is Ai_

_**-Kagome- **__AAAAAARGH!! Creepy little girl with red eyes!__** –Kagome runs away-**_

_**-SweetJezz101 and Me fall of our chairs laughing-**_

_**-Ai Enma- **__Jessica. Someone has called for vengeance upon you._

_**-BeccyBabe- **__that's for ditching me at work!_

_**-Me- **__……………………………………_


	35. Mini L's

"I have some contacts that we can use

Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha or death note! But I guess you knew that! I mean if I didn't own them in the last chapters…. Why would I own them now?! … Randomness….

Anyway enjoy this chapter, by the way I don't have an idea for 'the plan'… seriously I can't think of a thing! Total mind blank, I hope I don't have to steal it from the show or movies or whatever but it might come down to that (obviously a little different since Kags will be there) so that's just a warning! Ok enjoy!

"I have some contacts that we can use." L stated simply when Kagome was baking another batch of brownies; she turned to face him while she placed the brownies in the oven. "Like who? I mean wont the 'other you' kind of figure it out, for now we can't have that! It would screw it up!" he smiled and said "I will instruct them to only contact me here and not through Watari, I can prove that I am myself so they will agree." Kagome shook her head "probably not here, after all we shouldn't stay here for to long" He smiled and said "well then they can use the cell phone you just bought." She turned to the one in the corner and said "oh yeah, that would work." And sat down next to him. "So who are these contacts and why would they obey you so blindly?" she asked and he smiled again "They are my successors." She looked shocked then "you have successors! Like some kind of heir to a detective throne?!" He chuckled slightly then and Kagome was even more shocked "Oh my god are you laughing?! You don't laugh?! It wasn't even that funny!" he smiled at her and she smiled mockingly and disbelieving at him.

"Roger. I need to speak with Mello and Near, Matt too if he's there." (A/N; I'm not sure when Matt left the Wammy's house so bear with me here!) Kagome tried to listen in from the kitchen as she made another batch of sweet food, she wasn't really paying attention so she wasn't sure what she was making anymore, didn't matter, if it tasted like sugar, he would eat it.

A little while later L had gotten off the phone and Kagome gave L a plate of ….something… "Sugar a 'la Kagome!" she said with a grin. L stared t this…thing, it looked similar to a pudding, cake…thing with chocolate …bits in it, he took a bite not wanting to disappoint the girl curious on how it was, he Nodded at her, it was actually good, different but good. Kagome watched his face as he ate it, she was shocked that he even took a bite; after all it was weird looking, when he nodded and took another piece Kagome jumped with joy "Yay! That proves you don't have to pay attention when you cook!" L nearly choked on his food then and he stared at her, she smiled and said "don't worry I paid enough not to put arsenic in it!" he shook his head like he didn't understand her, then she put her finger to her lips and said "well at least I think I did?!" L stared at her and she laughed. He grinned slightly too, as he ate the random food.

(A/N: that how I cook! So most meals are called food a'la Jessica! Lolz! -Eats a random bowl of peaches-)

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked a little while later, sinking her teeth into her own ice-cream as she handed L his, his habit was starting to rub of on her. He replied with "Within a few days Light-kun should get back the memories of being Kira, You said you saw blood trickling down his hand when Higuchi was killed, in all likelihood, he wrote down Higuchi's name then and regained his memories, we didn't find it in the death note so he must have a piece with him, we need to bug the room where Light-kun was standing , after that, I will need to speak to my successors, who will undoubtedly be useful."(A/N: I'm not sure how this part of the timeline is so I'm making it so Higuchi is still Kira! But just barely) Kagome nodded then said "wait? Who will bug the room?" L thought for a second and then said "Matt, he is quite ingenious when it comes to technology." Kagome thought for a second, and then said "so I might be able to meet them? Hmmm mini L's, It would be interesting to see…" Kagome made motions as if she was imagining a marquee "L! The next generation…..s." L put his head down and smiled, Kagome pulled out of her own world and noticed this "Whaaaaaaaat?" she said in a whiny tone, which in turn made L smile more.

Mwhahaaaa I did it! Yet another chapter! How awesome am I! I think I have a log in on some site called that...-thinks- …. Anyway! Guess what! I'm sick again! I think I might HAVE to quit my job, I think I'm allergic to the sheep! How random is that! Ever since I've been there I keep getting ill and that's the only explanation! Also since I feel better now that I'm home, although it sucks because it REALLY GOOD money so I'm sad! If I do have to, I might be able to do more chapters more often, unless I'm job hunting again, of coarse if I get a regular job I will have more time to write…. You guys don't care about this stuff! I think I just wanted to rant! Anyway please review or YOU can eat the Random stuff I MAKE! (By the way it sometimes turns out all wrong)


	36. Now were even!

Kagome looked at the clock, soon L's 'successors' were going to be here with the tapes so L and her could see them as well, apparently Matt was doing the techie stuff, Mello was keeping him company and Near was with Roger reserving rooms and such, after

_**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or death note, I do however own a little machine that goes Bing! ...I should shut up about that….**_

Kagome looked at the clock, soon L's 'successors' were going to be here with the tapes so L and her could see them as well, apparently Matt was doing the techie stuff, Mello was keeping him company and Near was with Roger reserving rooms and such, after all, he was still just a kid. So it was kind of a big day. She turned to L who was sitting very nonchalantly (well as much as he can).

"Hey guess what?!" she said smiling as if to lighten the mood, he turned to her as if to say 'what?' and she said "about now, I should be getting strangled!" L tilted his head, 'Kagome-san is a very confusing person, why on earth would she bring that up?' He thought to himself and then said "your throat has healed has it not?" she nodded and said "yeah, thanks for …um… shooting him, I could have died if you didn't do that."

His head went down then and Kagome said "what? Why are you being all broody?" he said "I am simply upset that my mistake nearly cost Kagome-san her life, I should have thought of that outcome." Kagome sat down next to him and grabbed his hand that was resting on his knee, "I said that I would risk my life to stop all this, and besides, I think saving my life kind of makes up for it!" she squeezed his hand comfortingly, he turned his head up to look at her properly.

He was amazed that even though it was her near death they were talking about, she was still more interested in cheering him up, he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand back, then he said "Kagome-san saved my life as well." She smiled and said "all in a days work, now were even!" they smiled at each other for a second, L's hand made its way to Kagome's face, brushing some hair out of her eyes, which in turn closed, they started inching towards each other, when suddenly, Kagome's call phone rang. (A/N: imagines you guys screaming at me hehehe) L grabbed the phone quickly and focused all his attention on it, while Kagome got up quickly blushing; she returned to the kitchen area, she then distracted her self by making yet another cake for L.

--Woot! L's thoughts!!--

'_What just happened? My self control wavered for a second, I cannot let it happen again, if Kagome-san was put in danger again by my mistake……I cannot let that happen. I will simply have to pay more attention……'_

Suddenly Kagome walked in and said "how about some strawberry sponge cake, I'll put heaps of icing and whipped cream on top?" he had just gotten of the phone with Mello, apparently they were coming so L gave them the address, he turned his face to woman hanging over the little door of the mini fridge, hoping his own blush had receded, "uh…yes … thank you." He turned back to his laptop as she went ahead with cooking, already missing seeing her beautiful brown eyes he thought to himself '_Less attention! I need to pay less attention to her!'_

_**Mwahahaaaa I enter fluff! Oh and I apologize for the fact that I think this is the shortest chapter yet! –Runs away from tomatoes- **_

_**BeccyBabe: **_NO!! Let them kiss let them kiss!

_**SweetJezz101:**_ Yeah! What she said!

_**Me: **_You guys are such fan girls!

_**-Jezza and Beccy nod in agreement-**_


	37. Meeting the Mini L's

"Would Kagome-san put Near-san down

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note, oh and I'm sorry if anyone seems a little OOC, especially Matt, there isn't enough information on him in my opinion! So if I screw up….sorry! Oh and Kagome has now nicknamed them the mini L's!**_

"So we moving yet?" Kagome asked her scruffy companion as he attempted to push his hair down into a hat, he was having trouble so Kagome came to help, she brushed down his hair the best she could and forced the hat down, he replied "yes in fact very soon we will be meeting up with Mello, Near and Matt." Kagome grabbed the concealer from the bathroom, and proceeded to paint his fair face. "So are they the little guys?" he smiled at her nicknames, "yes but you should know some things about them." Kagome smiled "o0o0o I'm getting privileged info! Don't I feel special!" L chuckled then and Kagome growled "OI! I nearly poked you in the eye then!" she looked at her handiwork and decided it was enough anyway, he smiled "Sorry Kagome-san" Kagome laughed as she pulled on her own wig, "yeah if I did it, I would be saying sorry! Now be quiet while I put in these Basterds." She then proceeded to place contact lenses in her eyes.

"Would Kagome-san put Near-san down?" L said as he stared at the woman hugging the child. Kagome put the little boy down (A/N: yes I know he's like 13 here, but he still looks like a kid!) she then went to Mello and said "my aren't you a little cutie, and if you're a mini L you gotta be smart! You must be a hit with the ladies!" Mello stared at her, trying to suss her out, she ignored the searing gaze and turned to teen who wasn't paying attention to them, who was in fact sitting on the bed with his game in hand "hey techno nerd! You must be Matt!" he looked at her after a few seconds and said "hey!" he turned back to his game, pressed a few buttons and set it aside, then smiled and said "had to save!" Kagome stifled a laugh, "L told me about you guys and you…quirks."

Matt nodded and said "don't worry, I'm not as bad as him" he pointed to L and then took out a cigarette, Kagome slapped it out of his hand before he lit it up, he looked at her in confusion and Kagome said "ew, that's gross!" L came and stood next to her then and explained to Matt "Kagome-san has a few quirks of her own." Matt then said "greeeeat! Another weirdo!" he grabbed the cigarette sitting in his lap and said "I'll take this outside then." Kagome turned to L and said "Oi! I'm not as weird as you!" L then said "I recall Kagome-san saying 'the most interesting people are weird and different.' Did I not?" Kagome smiled and said "trust you to use my own words against me, especially ones that were referring to you." He smiled and returned to his conversation with Rogar.

Later, L and the mini L's were watching the tapes, Kagome sat in on them too, Matt of coarse was treating it like a soap opera, when Higuchi leaped at Kagome, he fake gasped Kagome smiled and said "don't worry I survived" she patted him on the shoulder for a joke, Mello said "I still don't understand how there is two of you both?" Near popped in with "Of coarse you don't." this pissed Mello of who replied "OH yeah! And what is your guess you little brat!" he stood up in anger and stared at the child who replied calmly as he played with his hair and a toy robot "It seems as though, there are multiple Kagome and L-san's, although I do not know why, I am certain Kagome-san is the cause of it." Kagome and L stared at each other and Kagome said "well technically, he's right!" L nodded "yes, in fact the reason is, I was almost killed by Kira." Rogar pressed pause then as he knew no one would be watching the TV now.

"What do you mean? Kira Nearly killed you L!" Mello yelled, Matt muttered "then how… and what…?" while Near said "does that mean, that Kagome-san saved you L, and that in turn caused the doubling of people?" L nodded and Kagome added "Yea when you jump backwards in time you got to deal with past selves, unless you jump back farther then you were alive, that's why I never did" L smiled at her then, knowing without looking, how every one else's faces were shocked. Matt popped in and said "You can travel through time?" Kagome smiled at him and said "mix in a shikon shard with a little god tree and Miko powers, and voila, time travel, though I wasn't entirely sure where slash when we were going to land." L added then "you weren't?" Kagome shook her head "Nope, really I just wanted to get us both out of there….or then…it still confuses me." They still stared at her when she said "ok well let's just leave it at that, lets get back to the whole spying on Light gig." L nodded to Rogar who turned the tape back on play, Matt then made his way to Kagome and whispered to her "and here I thought you were going to be boring." Kagome stifled a giggle as they smiled at each other.

_**OMG I did it! I'm soooo awesome! And very modest! Lolz! Oh and the reason Kagome was holing Near was because, well the first thing I thought of with them meeting is Kagome screaming "KAWAIII!" and glomping him, he is kind of cute after all! Oh and Mello was staring because he isn't sure what to make of her, he doesn't trust easily, but L seems to trust her, so he's a little confused, don't worry I think he will get over that, Oh and I don't think they will be living with L and Kags for the month, possibly just went there to meet and greet and plot, Near will probably stay with Roger and Mello and Matt will probably stay together, so yeah that's my plan….I think…**_

_**Kagome: **_OMG near is sooooo cute!

_**Me: **_Yeah we get that Kags

_**Kagome: **_OH shut up!


	38. Oh We Plot Well Dont We!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or deathnote! You know what sucks! I keep trying to draw scenes from this but I cant seem to draw properly anymore! But if I finally get one right I will tells yaz! Anyway follow the pretty line to the pretty chapter under neath!**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V**_

* * *

"So how come you can't get death noted?" Matt said while looking at the game in hand as he spoke to Kagome she replied "they wrote my name, I jumped through a time portal before it could take effect so now not only will my name not work if it's written, they can't see my name with the eyes, so disguises really do work for me." Mello then asked "so is there another way to become immune?" while he took a bite of his chocolate bar Kagome spoke as she walked to the fridge, grabbing him another bar, since he was nearly finished that one. "I think I saw one way… oh yeah, if you write someone's name in it four times, but spelt wrong or whatever, they are immune, but only if you do it accidentally, if you do it on purpose, then you die."

They looked at her as she handed Mello another chocolate bar and L a slice of cake, L took his graciously, while Mello was still shocked by this woman, suddenly Near said "Has Kira tried to write L's name down?" Kagome shook her head "I don't think so" while L said "doubtful, and we cannot trick him into it, Light-kun is too smart for that" Kagome sat down next to him and said "well what about Misa? She's pretty stupid besides she should have her memories back in a while, like a few weeks. And then you let her go, and she does the whole thingy and Light comes to kill us!" she smiled at the last sentence while stealing a strawberry of his cake and eating it. L stared as she took the strawberry, before shaking his head softly and eating some more himself.

"So what? We have Misa misspell L's name 4 times, and we are both free to do whatever, then you guys don't get mentioned, simply because I doubt we can do it multiple times, you stick to the shadows and such" Kagome said speaking to everyone while pacing back and forth, she looked around and said "Wow! I just realized I'm the only girl here… huh? Anyway, how we gonna do that? Think maybe we get her away from Light, so he cant stop her, then tell her that his name is one of these four and give her four wrong names, most likely ones that start with L, she will believe it more then, or we could get her to write it on different times, but then we wont be sure as much."

L smiled to himself, he knew Kagome would shock them, they never expected someone like her, of coarse in L's opinion there was no one else like her, he tried not to watch her pace back and forth and focus more on what she was saying pertaining to the case, and his cake…..she made really good cake! Even if she does steal it from him occasionally.

"you know we could also just screw around with him and switch it for a fake one!, like watch him write a name and then have it NOT happen because it's one we made and switched" L then said "there is the possibility that Light-kun will have pieces with him at all times, such as his watch" Kagome looked at him and said "think he would have any more after that?" L shook his head "unlikely, otherwise he would have found it while his memories were missing." Kagome shook her head in an understanding type of way and then said "well somehow I doubt he checks it, we could swap that piece as well, with just a regular piece of paper from a regular notebook" L then said "I highly doubt he would take it off." Kagome smiled and said "Its not waterproof." The others stared at her then as L smiled "correct, it was not" Kagome smiled at him again in a 'woo hoot I'm right' way

* * *

_**Okay that's all im doing for now, but I have an idea for the next chapter so I might just start it now anyway! Did anyone else notice life sucks! I finally get a good job and I'm allergic to it! I had to quit! Stupid sheep! Now I have to job hunt again! –cries-**_

_**-SweetJezz101-**_ well at least you have time to write now!

_**-Kagome-**_ yeah! And what's with the whole denial thing you got going between me and L?

_**-Me-**_ don't worry, its not gonna last! –Grins-

_**-BeccyBabe-**_ Hurry up with the pairing already then!

_**-Me-**_ shush you! And just because you said that you were going to wait until I finish the story to read anymore, I'm going to make it extra long!

_**-all other readers scream in joy-**_

_**-Me-**_ …………


	39. Better Hotels

"Roger-sama, I am currently unable to access my own funds, but I do have a hidden account that was to go towards Wammy's house if it was needed, I wish to use that

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, why I have to say this again and a gain is beyond me, maybe next time I will put it in the summery and be done with it!**_

_**Anyway enjoy! Oh and the reason its kind of weird is its kind of a connecting chap, although I'm not sure what its connecting too, but it will be good!...I hope….**_

"Roger-sama, I am currently unable to access my own funds, but I do have a hidden account that was to go towards Wammy's house if it was needed, I wish to use that."

Roger nodded and said "where are the details?" L answered "In Watari's office, there are some documents of the kind in the safe behind the picture of the woman. Roger nodded and walked out with the 'mini L's'. Kagome walked over to L when everyone left and said "so it was meant to go to an orphanage but were gonna use it? Isn't that…like…bad?" L shook his head and said "it will be replenished after this Kira business; also I doubt we will make much of an impact against it. There is over 5 million in there" Kagome's knees fell out from under her "5 million! Where the hell did you get that much money!" L simply said "I have solved many impossible cases over the years." He turned to look at her and smiled at her shocked face "I was paid well for them." Kagome grinned like she was in shock "so how much does your usual account have?" he shook his head and said "I'm not sure, Watari handles all that." Kagome laughed suddenly and said "my god are you pampered or not!" L smiled.

Kagome was currently fixing her wig; apparently it was as she said "being all evil" L found that amusing, he got a hold of this hidden account and they were going to be moving again, only this time to a 5 star hotel, instead of a run down motel, L liked his luxuries.

He however suddenly remembered the near… thing…this morning, he pushed it out of his head, as he thought Kagome-san must have been, probably only remembered it because since then they hadn't really been alone yet, the group came straight after and only just left. At least in this room, there beds would be in different rooms, so the noises she made in her sleep wouldn't distract him anymore….

They got into their disguises, Kagome had to help L with his again, but Kagome discovered that his hair drooped down when it was wet, so she saturated his hair, gelled it down and then put a cap over for when it dried. She also had to do his make up again, after her own or coarse, she was getting pretty good at it, she still thought he looked a lot weirder in his disguise even though he probably looked more normal to other people.

They got to their hotel room, Kagome looked around wide eyed, "Holy fu…" L interrupted her with "Does Kagome-san like the room?" Kagome nodded without looking at him, she just walked through it. L sat down in front of the sweet cart they pre ordered, he took a donut when suddenly he heard a scream, he ran through the rooms to get to what he thought was Kagome being in pain to see her simply coming out of her shocked state, L stared at Kagome jumping on a bed screaming "ITS SOOO AWESOOOOOOOME!!" he chuckled to himself, sometimes, he wasn't the only one to act childish.

"So why are the others staying away from us?" Kagome asked while taking a bite of the chicken parmigana she ordered, L put his nose up at it and she said "well excuse me for wanting REAL food! Besides this stuff is like soooooo nice! But I can't make it, it's like French or Italian or something. (A/N: this came to my head because I just made parmigana! YUM!!) L shook his head and continued on his cake, in a few seconds he remembered her original question and said "Rogar and the others are making as little contact as possible with us, simply because, if we are caught, they will not be, and they can catch Kira if something were to happen to us." Kagome looked up from her food and said "so they are the precaution in case we die?! Very soothing words, I'm feeling very confident now!" L smiled and said "I would like to be sure that every outcome results in Light-kun's capture." Kagome nodded and said "I know it was a joke, lighten the mood silly!" L stared at her and said "Kagome-san is willing to risk everything, yet she still wants to put a happy face on things? I know it's not because of Ignorance of the severity of this situation, how does Kagome keep so high spirited?" Kagome smiled and said "after whole deal with well and Inuyasha, I was depressed for a long time, I guess one day I just said 'screw it!' and decided not to let myself get that unhappy again."

She sipped the iced tea she had L stared and said "Kagome-san is strong willed, most cannot simply decide that" Kagome grinned and said "well get used to the strong willed Kagome, 'cause even though it's a possibility, I don't plan on dying in this case!" he smiled and said "ahh, I do not either, however I simply accepted it as a possibility, I am glad Kagome-san is fully aware of the circumstances, even more so that she is so optimistic about them." Kagome smiled at him and said "well then don't die, then who would be mister Uber genius with the sugar habit and insomniatic behavior!" L chuckled slightly, he rarely laughed at jokes, however Kagome always seemed to get him too, even if it wasn't an external laugh. He decided then, that no matter what happened, Kagome would not be harmed.

_**OMG I did total hiatus in the middle of this chap, I'm all foggy (damn father gave me the flu Garr) and couldn't think! But hey, I at least got it done today! I meant for more to happen but… then forgot what that was! Lolz! Oh and I have a (very detailed in my mind) idea about the big pairing scene, I wasn't sure if I should do it now, but then decided that it wouldn't be good for the story to do it now, but don't worry it will happen! Oh and I just ate that parmigana and I have to say to someone, that's the last time I leave the skin on it! Bleh! Too oily! Tasted like vomit! …. Maybe I'll make cordon bleu tomorrow! –Grins-**_

_**-Kagome- **_can you ever get food of your mind?!

_**-Me- **_sometimes, when I think about the pairing scene I'm gonna force you into!

_**-Kagome blushes- **_

_**-Me- **_that shut you up!


	40. Kagome gets Drunk! yes its true!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note oh and I know this is kind of far fetched and I'm not putting the bar scene in, and you guys may not like that but… I really just wanted to get that part out of the way and I had a sudden urge to get Kags drunk! –Grins- ok enjoy! also OMG!! 40 chapters!!...dies of shock...  
**_

* * *

"Misa?!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to the girl walking through Ayoyama Misa turned to her and said "oh… Kagome… what are you doing here?" Kagome smiled and said "I was just thinking about how badly we left things, I mean I bet if it weren't for that little incident we could have been friends, I guess I was a bit upset that you left before we could patch things up, and suddenly I saw you walking through here, it's like Fate or something!" Kagome smiled very genuinely, Misa looked her over and said "Well I guess I was upset about that thing with Light, maybe we could, it would be nice to be friends!" Misa smiled and Kagome said "you doing anything tonight, we could have a girl's night out!" Misa grinned and said "Misa knows a good bar down the road, not that many people notice me there, its kind of hard to get into, but MisaMisa can get us in!" Kagome did an excited little jump "Oh fun!" they walked away chatting.

-Hours Later-

Kagome half stumbled into the hotel room where L was waiting patiently. "So how did it go Kagome-san?" he asked and Kagome smiled, she then spoke rather loudly "HEYYYYYYYYY!! She's soooo easy to like…… what was I saying again?" L smiled amusedly at her and said "Kagome-san is drunk" Kagome nodded and said "thank you captain obvious! Yeah she wrote down four wrong names in the death note, well unless your name is Liam Falkland, Lyle Burby, Lewis Worth or Larry Hikaru." L smiled and shook his head.

Kagome stumbled over to the couch to sit with L "I though Kagome-san made an arrangement with the bartender?" he asked as she watched her feet, taking very small steps. Kagome replied "yeah, but so did Misa! She wanted to get me drunker'er than her! Stupid little model!" at that moment she tripped and landed on the couch beside L, he smiled at her in amusement, she looked up at him and said "aaaaw isn't your smile cute you should do it more often!" she leaned over onto him and poked at his mouth while saying this, L started to blush but instead Kagome lost her balance and fell onto the floor, L's eyes widened and leant down to check on her, he knew she was fine however when she started laughing hysterically.

L had his work cut out for him that night, not on the case however, trying to keep Kagome quiet when she sang into a hairbrush was more like it. (A/N: apparently when she's drunk she likes to sing! For people who have seen that ep! Lolz!) she wasn't easily controlled however, in fact at one point, she fell into the sweet cart, when L came out to see what she had done, she was covered in chocolates, cakes, cream, syrups ect and eating the strawberry's.

"Can Kagome-san please stay still for a moment; she is reminding me of a child. If that child has terrible co 'ordination and balance." Kagome sat down with him and laughed hysterically "Ha! I'm a kid! Awwwwesome…." She suddenly leaned against him and closed her eyes. L tried not to blush again; she had done that to him enough tonight. "Is Kagome-san finally tired?" Kagome nodded, which in effect was rubbing her head against his arm, L tried not to think about that though. "Is Kagome-san going to go to bed now?" she shook her head and mumbled "I'm fine"

He tried to concentrate on the files in front him rather than the beauty falling asleep against his shoulder; it was difficult however "Kagome-san is falling asleep." L stated simply when Kagome curled up against him like he was an oversized teddy bear, Kagome shook her head and said "nuh uh, I'm wide awake." "Then why is Kagome-san using me as a pillow?" of coarse she didn't answer then, L however noticed how her breathing had deepened and her body limped, he knew she had fallen asleep then.

He looked down at her slightly flushed face, he knew that it was the alcohol, and that she would probably not wake up for a while, he brushed some hair out of her face, he knew this was just making it harder for himself to stay away from her, but he couldn't stop staring at her, he lent down and let his will power sink away for a second, he let his hand make its way around to her back, he held her to him as if she was the most precious thing in the world. "Strawberries" he muttered as he buried his face in her hair. He suddenly realized how tiring it was chasing her around when his eyes closed, as he breathed in the sweet scent.

-The next morning-

"Is Kagome-san sure that Misa will not contact the other Kagome?" Kagome nodded with a cold wash cloth on her head, she didn't get as drunk as Misa, but she wasn't used to alcohol, so it affected her a bit "had a big fight with her afterwards, she would hate to talk to me, or about me. So we should be fine." L took the wash cloth from her head; he walked into the bathroom to wash it through again. "Stupid Misa, stupid bar...something man, stupid sake" she muttered constantly in the overly dark room with little noise as she held her head. She rubbed her shoulders as well, apparently she had passed out on the couch last night, so she didn't get a good comfortable sleep in her first night in the spiffy hotel bed and it cramped her muscles a little

"You know I've only ever been drunk once before, and that wasn't even alcohol that did it, that's probably why it hit me so bad" Kagome muttered as L handed her the damp washcloth. He then said "Kagome-san was intoxicated without alcohol, may I ask what it in fact was that affected you so?" Kagome smiled and said "it was across the well, kind of like a demons gas, it got all of us in fact, it was so bad that I started singing, not well I might add." He nodded and said "So Kagome-san sings every time she is intoxicated, I will have to remember that." Kagome looked at him then and said "I didn't…did I?" L nodded and said "yes, I have never heard 'we are the champions' sung with sung terrible English grammar, also most of your words were incorrect." Kagome then made and irritated noise "stupid Misa!" L smiled

* * *

_**DONE!! And it's a whole two pages! Instead of the measly just over a page like I usually do! Oh I am sooooo disappointed today! I took the train for an hour to get to a store and get Death note, Another Note: The Los Angelus BB Murder Cases but they sold out yesterday! GAAAAAARRRR! And I have to wait until Friday! cries**_

_**SweetJezz101-**_ well there was one left after I left yesterday!

_**Me-**_ You took them all! I shall never forgive you!

_**SweetJezz101-**_ I have chocolate!

_**Me-**_ ok I forgive you! –Grins-

_**Kagome-**_ you guys are such freaks!

_**Me- **_at least we know all the words to Queens, We are the champions! ...actually I know all the words to most of their songs…

_**SweetJezz101-**_ Yes you listen to Alice Cooper yet you're afraid of Teletubbies….

_**Me- -screams when Teletubbies are mentioned-**_

_**Kagome- **_……………..


	41. I Dedicate This Chapter To Matt!

"Light-kun would have pieces of the death note hidden on him, but I severally doubt it would be in his clothes, somewhere he could easily access, and it wouldn't be too odd to carry it with him

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, purely fan made! Because of the awesomeness! Oh and I realize Kagome's head seems better in the end so….hmmm idea…-quickly puts in the pain killer part- aaaaah that makes slightly more sense! Anyway enjoy!**_

"Light-kun would have pieces of the death note hidden on him, but I severally doubt it would be in his clothes, somewhere he could easily access, and it wouldn't be too odd to carry it with him. Such as his watch, which we already know is a container and perhaps his wallet? We must check for hidden seams and such" L spoke without much emotion, Kagome was still getting over hangover so the fact that he was being extra quiet was something she was extremely grateful for (it's the same day, just afternoon) Matt then looked up from his game and turned to Mello "sounds like our domain."

Mello nodded and took another bite of chocolate. "are you sure you got L immune, I mean you said you never saw Misa write his name correct?" he asked Kagome who answered "shhhhhhh to loud, and yes, she ...uh… yeah um… she went and hid in room for a few minutes after she found out these terribly wrong names, plus I heard pen scratching, and the fact that she's more of a moron when she's drunk doesn't hurt this conclusion." L smiled and said "that is hard to imagine." Kagome smiled and said "don't make me laugh." The others stared at them, Matt broke the silence with "oh well, at least she's cute" now Kagome did laugh only a second later she held her head whimpering.

"Only problem with this little adventure is that they will notice us entering the building, and little Light doesn't leave it." Matt spoke up with that everyone else conveniently forgot. They were too either angry at Kira, holding their head in pain or watching Kagome hold her head in pain and thinking she was stupid for getting drunk in the first place.

Rogar then said "I can talk to Watari, though it would be difficult for him not to let L know, he knows it's his case and tells him everything." Kagome then added "we could probably use Wedy about now, but she can get in anyway, since she was all invited and stuff" Near then said "the other Kagome-san does not stay there constantly does she?" they looked at him, everyone but Kagome got it, "what…oh…yeah I get it now." She turned to L and said "why not hey! And I won't have to wear my stupid costume again! Yay!" as she quickly popped a pain killer into her mouth.

His eyes however narrowed as he looked at the floor. "I am not pleased with this arrangement." Kagome's own eyes Narrowed then "wha… why?!" he kept his face down and said "Simply because it puts Kagome-san at risk yet again, her luck cannot last forever." Kagome stared at him then and said "are you….worried about me?"

Near looked up from his toys but still continued to play with them, Mello's eyes narrowed and Matt simply stared like it was a big scene in a soap opera, he seemed to like doing that to them, after saving his game of coarse. L replied after a few seconds "in fact, I am. Kagome-san does not deserve to be hurt by the likes of Kira." Kagome shook her head then and said "but I'm immune to the death note!?" he replied calmly "When Light-kun found us at Kagome-san shrine, he made a statement about getting his hands dirty, If Light-kun cannot use the death note to kill Kagome-san he will resort to other means."

Kagome thought for a second and said "yeah he did, but, I'm not that easy to kill…" he interrupted her by saying rather quickly and slightly louder "Higuchi!" Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden angry speech, after all he never showed any emotion, let alone anger "Uh…well…yeah, but that was different!" L simply stirred his coffee with an itsy bitsy spoon and said "and how would it be different Kagome-san?" she replied "for one thing he was crazy at that moment! He went spastic!" L replied before taking another sip of his coffee "And how do you expect Light to act once he discovers that he has lost the battle." Kagome just stared then, after a few seconds she let her head fall and said "I don't know." Matt tried to lighten the mood and said "now tell her you're not really L but her Father! No better yet, her mother!" Kagome laughed and said "this isn't the young and the restless Matt." Matt smiled and said "it's getting there!" he smiled before picking up his game again and ignoring everyone.

Later when Kagome was coming back from the toilet and washing her hands in the bathroom Matt snuck in behind her and said "Boo!" Kagome jumped and said "Oi! Rude!" she smiled though so he knew he was fine, and he preceded to tell her what he came to tell her (A/N: oh and I just realized that they hadn't given L an alias at the moment so they can call him L, unless they are in public or what ever then…hmmm…. –looks up Japanese names- Takehiro! Yeah that will do) "hey Kags?" Matt asked and she replied "yeah?" "What's going on between you and L?" Kagome's eyes narrowed "what are you talking about?" he smiled "Oh come on, I can see something! Everyone can, oh and I think that's the reason he didn't want you to go be in danger, he's trying to protect you!" Kagome shook her head and she said "I think I know where you going with this and no were just friends."

Matt stood back "really? So when he stares at you that's just... friendly?" Kagome's mouth dropped "he does no…!" she sighed after looking at his satisfied face and said "when did you become such a love Guru?" Matt shrugged and said "every good game has a love interest, you ever played Final fantasy 10, two couples falling in love in that, and it's awesome." Kagome smiled and said "well real life isn't a game, and this isn't the same, we don't love each other" Matt frowned and said "yet." She threw a towel at him and said "oh shut up you!" he laughed at her then

When Matt and Kagome entered the room again, with Kagome pushing Matt and telling him to shut up for a change, everyone looked at them, Matt however ignored this and ran to his DS "My darling!" he joked as he picked it up and started playing again, Kagome couldn't stop laughing then, she was still holding her chest when she sat down next to L, who looked at her smiling and said "Is Kagome-san choking?" she shook her head and giggled at his joke, she suddenly noticed Matt raising his eyebrows at her, this caused her to blush, which in turn caused Matt to laugh at her. Mello asked "now what's got you going Matt?" Matt smiled and said "oh I just pawned this guy so bad! Think I'll hurt him too." Kagome smiled with her head down and Matt smiled as he attacked some random on his game.

_**Yes Matt noticed, and he likes to make jokes, in fact I love Matt, he's just so awesome! I wish he was in death note longer! So I added some Matt'y action on this! –Grins- oh and please review or…**_

_**Kagome-**_What am I going to do this time?

_**Me-**_ actually I think I'll dedicate this chapter to Matt!

_**Matt- **_wow! I feel loved!_** –Doesn't look up from his game-**_

_**Me- **_so please review people or Matt will make you laugh so hard you will choke to death and die

_**Matt-**_Hey its better than getting killed by Kira, but yeah please review people or Jess wont stop glomping me, she's such a nerd!

_**Me- **_I'M A NERD!!

_**-Matt Grins at his game-**_


	42. Damn Matt!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or deathnote, they belong to the people that do own them, and they are not me because I don't own Inuyasha or deathnote! Did that confuse anyone? Oh and I know that even though Matt really isn't in this chap and he's still like the title, its because that's what Kags is thinking!**_

* * *

That night Kagome was thinking about what Matt said, she tried not to but she was having trouble looking L in the eye since. (That had left Kagome and L were alone again) She sat down with her Udon and munched away while L did the same with a bag of marshmallows. Kagome was staring off into space, with ranges of emotions flying past her face to quick to identify.

Ever since the others left Kagome barely spoke to L, hadn't really looked at him and kept zoning out, it was starting to annoy him. "Kagome-san?" he said, she didn't even turn her head to look at him then "yeah?" he sighed and said "Why does Kagome-san refuse to look in my direction?" Kagome put her head down and said "what are you talking about, haven't I? Must have been an accident" L frowned and said "you're lying." Kagome looked up then and finally turned to him, she thought she saw something flitter past his face for a second, 'is that…hurt?' she said "I'm sorry I've just had other things on my mind." L looked down then and said "Is Kagome-san upset because of my refusal to Near's plan?" Kagome shook her head and said "no just something Matt said." L looked back up at her then and said "What did Matt-kun say?" Kagome shook her head and said "his secret not mine, sorry." This time he left it at that.

Kagome watched the news with L, they saw all these Kira killings, and in fact the reporter seemed to be a Kira supporter, who said she agreed with Kira (not Takada!) Kagome faked Barfed when that happened, and L smiled at her, Kagome had to add then "well Kira's going to be caught soon so she can shove it." L chuckled slightly. Kagome smiled at that.

Quite late that night, Kagome was getting tired, but she stayed up simply because L has closed his eyes a few minutes ago and hadn't opened them again, so Kagome figured he was napping, and she thought one of them should be awake at least.

Kagome looked at him, she watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing, he obviously hadn't had the best balance today since although still in his patented fetal position, he was leaning against the couch arm, she watched a lock of hair sitting just in front of his nose move slightly with each breath that hit it… suddenly she realized that she had been staring at him, she blushed and that immediately made her think of what Matt said.

"_What's going on between you and L?"_ Kagome gasped, she suddenly realized that his words were truer then she realized, she was falling for L, he was kind and thoughtful, and his intelligence awed her, while his little habits amused her, but…. Last time she felt like this, it had stayed one sided for so long that she thought it was permanently, after all, Inuyasha never made a choice. But…L wouldn't feel for her, would he…?

_Matt stood back "really? So when he stares at you that's just... friendly?" _Kagome shook her head, this was just making her crazy, she needed to get her mind of the man sleeping nearby "Damn Matt!" she muttered under her breath 'things were easier before I knew that, ignorance is supposed to be bliss!' she thought to her self, slight anger directed at Matt who of coarse wasn't there.

Kagome saw when L's eyes slowly opened, she took that as her cue to leave, "Night L!" she said waving while not looking at him as she walked over to her bedroom. L watched in slight confusion.

* * *

_**Please review Or Kagome will fake barf at everything you do!!**_

_**Kagome-**_Your running out of Ideas aren't you?

_**Me-**_ shut up or I'll make you really barf, I was nice enough to let you not vomit when you were drunk!

_**Kagome-**_Stupid Misa!

_**Me-**_yes let's blame Misa for everything shall we!

_**Kagome-**_ Works for me!


	43. The Chapter you were waiting for!

_**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Death note, all though you guys better love me now the title is true! You have all been waiting for this chap, or reviewing and asking for it constantly at least! I still can't believe last time I looked there was like 145 reviews! Awesome! Oh and below is a dream of Kags! Ok have fun!**_

* * *

_Kagome stood in a large battle field, bodies littered the floor so far and wide, you couldn't see anything else, it was enough to make a person sick, but she had other things to worry about. "Kagome?" the love of her life said, covered in blood and entrails, his cute dog ears gone, replaced by elfish demon ones, his eyes had bright red sclera ,and green iris's, his hands were claws and fangs had grown to an unreasonable size. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she backed away from this creature that used to be the one person she trusted most. "You lied to me." Kagome stopped "but… I didn't!" He was suddenly in front of her with his claws lightly scratching her throat, "you watched me die, and your final words to me, you never meant them. You let me die believing a lie!" his hands grasped her throat as she begged "But... I did mean them! I still do! I still love you Inuyasha! No Matter what!" his grasp tightened "keh, then how could you get over me so quickly" suddenly she saw L standing there behind Inuyasha and frowning "Kagome-san is a liar?" he said calmly Kagome's eyes started watering, "I…love you both!" they both looked at her disbelievingly, Inuyasha finally let go and walked to the other man "keh, now your stuck with her" he said to L, who in turn replied "My apologies for having to deal with Kagome-san for so long" Kagome fell to her knees and cried, she couldn't handle the two of them hating her L then said "Light-kun will dispose of her soon enough." They both walked into the distance with Kagome crying out for them, she didn't want to be left alone here…_

L was going through the files they had aimlessly, there really wasn't much to do right now, it was a good thing Kagome had gone to bed he thought, with out distractions it was harder to stay away from her, he knew for certain that he had deep feelings for her, but if someone were to find that out, she would be his weakness, he hated thinking of her like that but it was the truth in his eyes, if someone were to discover his feelings for her, they would use her against him, Kira certainly would.

He was munching on some left over marshmallows when he heard some weird noises coming from her room, he got up and started waling over there to see what it was, however when he heard screaming he stopped walking and ran to her side to discover she was still asleep, she was thrashing around violently and saying things like "No, stop, don't, please" he quickly jumped onto the bed and shook her to wake her up.

The moment he grabbed her arms Kagome's eyes widened n shock, she saw that L was leaning over her looking slightly worried and she couldn't hold back the tears. Kagome started crying, or more like bawling so hard L was getting quite worried "Kagome-san what happened?" he said as he leaned over to switch the lamp beside her bed on. Kagome couldn't quite speak well yet so she just said "nigh…ni…" L finished for her and said "Nightmare?" she nodded and fell into his chest, he tried to comfort her but it wasn't exactly his strong suit, he awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder.

After a little while her tears had dried up and she was simply lying against his chest, his arms had made their way around her by now, and her own arm around him, while her other hand was pressed against his chest with her head. Both were blushing furiously, but neither made an effort to move, they stayed like that for so long, L was starting to think she had fallen back to sleep until she whispered something he couldn't make out.

Kagome was thinking about her dream 'You did it to me Inuyasha you fell in love twice, that was just a dream symbolizing my fears, fears I have to get rid of one day or I will be unhappy for the rest of my life, even if that life is going to be cut short by Kira' she thought to herself and then whispered "you did it to me….."

"Kagome-san?" he asked slightly timidly, something very uncharacteristic of him she looked up at him, whipping the tears from her eyes, even though they were all gone. "oh I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet!" he smiled and said "that is not what worries me Kagome-san." she suddenly laughed and said "god I probably look really scary right now, puffy eyes plus bed hair and…" she was stopped however when she started to pull away, he cupped her face in his hand which cause her to blush instantly and said "I will allow Kagome-san to say Many things, but she is not to put herself down like that, Kagome-san's beauty graces even the darkest of corners, and you are not to think any differently." Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled; her hand cupped his face back.

Their lips met tenderly at first, as if scared the other would pull away. After a second or two that fear disappeared however, L's hand found the small of her back and pulled her close to him, as if any part of his body that wasn't touching her was in pain, her hand found its way to the messy tendrils of his hair, they fell backwards onto the bed, kissing deeper and deeper by the second as if they were trying to eat each other from the mouth on, suddenly all L's better judgments were gone and he just wanted to be as close to this beauty as he could

He pulled away for a second, Kagome missing him already said "what's wrong?" in a very breathy voice, "I believe that, I….I think I have fallen for Kagome-san" Kagome giggled and pulled his head to her neck and whispered into his ear "I love you too" she suddenly started nibbling on his ear, he moaned and grabbed her face, kissing her fiercely

* * *

_**I don't do sex scenes so imagine the rest, but that's basically what their doing now, they may take a while getting into a relationship but once they start they can't seem to stop can they! Lolz anyway I was telling you guys it would be soon! Yay I finally got them together!**_

_**-All readers rejoice-**_

_**SweetJezz101- **_so why isn't Kags in this convo?

_**Me- **_um she's kinda busy right now!

_**-some…suggestive sounds are heard-**_

_**Me-**_……. I think I'm going to leave now!

_**-We run away!-**_


	44. The Morning After

_**Disclaimer: yes third chapter today! I'm so awesome! Sorry about the slight OOCness in this chap, but its hard to do L 'the morning after' and as you see 'after, and after and after' lolz!**_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, she suddenly realized warmth under her face where the pillow should have been, she saw L's naked body lying under hers as she cuddled over him and the memories of the night before came flooding back, she had to hold back a giggle as curled against him more.

"Good Morning Kagome-san"

She looked up to see L staring down at her, she figured he had been awake for a while, she snuggled into him and said "mmm morning. How long have you been awake?" he smiled and said "I am uncertain, there is not a clock in here." Kagome smiled and said "that long? Whoa I was really tired after … I mean I though even you would go to sleep after the third time." He smiled and said "aah but Kagome–san, then I would have missed the fourth time" Kagome blushed. She grabbed for the blanket only to realize it was only the nightgown she had been wearing last night and the blanket was two feet away…. With the bed … "um..." Kagome said and pointed out the fact that they were on the floor "when did that happen?"

The both of them had finally gotten dressed (and stayed dressed) and were sitting on the couch going through some paperwork, out of the blue L said "Kagome-san?" she said "yeah?" as she stirred a cup of coffee for herself, stealing sugar cubes for it out of L's bowl, "It would be best for all if this relationship of ours were to be kept only between the two of us" she looked at him weirdly then and said "well I wasn't planning on getting on the roof screaming 'I slept with L' but what do you mean, we got to keep it a big secret?" he then replied "precisely, it would be best for all if it didn't exist at all, however that does not seem to work." Kagome giggled at the memory of the 'fight'

"_I apologize Kagome-san and I sincerely wish it was not the case, for I do harbor a yearning for you" Kagome glared at him teary eyed and yelled "yeah a sorry isn't going to work! Just because Light is an asshole doesn't mean us being together is going to be the end of the world!" L dropped his head down in defeat and said quietly "I do not like to see Kagome-san's tears." Kagome then moved her face an inch from hers and said "well then DON'T MAKE THEM!" his hand came up and wiped away one of the tears streaming down her face, within seconds their mouths met yet again and the passion from the argument were put to….other means…_

Kagome grabbed her cell phone smiling and looked at the time "Oh my god, its 1 o clock?! When did that happen?!" L looked at her and said "that is a strange question Kagome-san." She gave him a 'oh shut up!' face "weren't we supposed to contact Matt and Mello this morning?" L nodded and said "yes, that has already been done." She looked at him and said "it has?" he nodded and smiled at her "you do sleep for a long time Kagome-san, and some work needed to be done, however I was lucky enough that your cell phone was within reaching distance so as not to leave your embrace" Kagome smiled and said "aaaaw aren't you sweet" she set her coffee down and leaned over to him so their faces were centimeters apart she smiled and said "like your sugar cubes!" as she proceeded to kiss down his neck, he let out a long breath with an edge of a moan to it, Kagome smiled, and kissed the same spot again.

Late afternoon, Kagome had been trying to make a cake since L mentioned that he like hers better than room service; she was distracted however, by some serious making out against the refrigerator. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door; Kagome looked over L's shoulder and said "who's that?" L turned around and grabbed his discarded shirt of the toaster, while he put it back on Kagome was fixing up her own shirt and skirt while L said "Matt and Mello, Did I not mention they were coming today" Kagome glared at him teasingly and said "must have slipped your mind" she spoke in a mocking manner as L went to let them in, before he left the kitchen although he turned and said "They must not know of this either, at least not as of yet." Kagome bit her lip and said "well Matt kind of knows something is going on." His head bowed and he said "That makes things difficult, however try not to let him know much more." Kagome smiled then and said "well they have been knocking for a while, they might be getting suspicious" L smiled as he left then, Kagome grinned as she started to clean up the mess they made and proceed to finish the cake.

* * *

_**YAY! Matt's back! Lolz I'm so obsessed with Matt these days, of coarse L is still my one true love! –Grins and hugs my L plushy- oh how I wish I was Kagome in this chapter! Lolz! Anyway please review or …. Um… I can't think of anything relating to this chapter…OH! L and Kagome will make out against your fridge and it will break and make your milk turn all gross! That'll do!**_


	45. They can Glare!

Kagome stood in a large battle field, boddies littered the floor so far and wide, you couldn't see anything else, it was enough to make a person sick, but she had other things to worry about

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Seriously! I'm not lying! …no not the torture!! Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh! **_

…_**..ok enjoy the chapter……**_

Matt strolled into the kitchen and said "Hey Kags!" Kagome spins around with flour on her face and says "OH! Hey Matt! Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the brain trust?" He smiled and said "Near isn't here and at the moment L and Mello are talking about chocolate." Kagome stifled a laugh, Matt jumps on the counter and sits down, and pulling out his little game to play "soooooo, what ch'ya doin?" he asked playfully Kagome replied in the same tone "cooookin!" Matt laughs and says "so quick question, has the answer to the other day changed?" Kagome blushed furiously at the fridge, luckily forcing it down before she turned around "nope." Matt smiles and says "well I saw a little mark on L's shoulder that begs to differ." Kagome tried to keep from blushing again but focusing intently on the cake mix she was stirring "I think I heard him fall over last night, while I was in my room, trying to sleep." Matt grinned madly at his game, he then muttered "oh a secret affair! Makes things interesting doesn't it! Just make sure I don't accidentally become an uncle" she threw a tea towel at his head which went over his face "get your mind out of the gutter young one!" he pulled the towel down and said "oh come on! I'm a teenage Male, of course I think of sex!" Kagome tilted her head in fake confusion "you're male?" he then threw the towel at her.

By the time Near and Rogar showed up Kagome had made the cake, strawberry cream, with heaps of little edible ornaments and stuff on it, Kagome sat down across from L, next to Matt, she suddenly seemed to think of something and turned to Mello "have you ever heard of the Spacekats?" he looked at her confused, she shrugged her shoulders and said "Its jut there is a song called Mellow, it suddenly popped in my head" Matt turned to her and said with a grin on his face and said "I know that song!" they laughed and started singing "Have you ever seen red when I should have been Yellow! WO OH! Have you ever been Mello!!" they laughed at them selves afterwards while everyone else stared at them.

"So what are we gonna do? Am I going to go all spy girl on 'em or are we going to talk to Watari" Kagome asked, L looked up instantly and said "Kagome-san is not putting herself in danger again, I thought this was already settled." Kagome smiled and said "no YOU decided and we all shut up because you got angry, that doesn't qualify as a discussion" Near looked up from his robo' man then and stared at Kagome with interest, after all last time they were here, she wouldn't stand up to him so forcefully. L looked at her; they had a glaring contest for a moment, which no one wanted to break, seeing how angry they were at each other. After a few seconds Kagome sat back and said "Fine think of a better plan, if you can't, then I'm doing it." His eyes narrowed further for a second, then he put his head down and smiled to himself, after all he loved her defiant side, no matter how infuriating.

Matt broke the silence after the little staring contest with "how about both?!" everyone looked at him and suddenly Kagome smiled and said "YEAH! I can waltz in easy and distract them, while Watari lets you guys in and you deal with Light, that way we can also get him to take a shower or something, like I can spill stuff on him or whatever. Then while he's getting spongy with it, you can fiddle with his watch!" even Rogar chuckled at the 'sponge' statement. However Near stared at everyone inquisitively.

"as much as I understand L's feelings, I have to agree with Kagome, things will go smoother if someone is there to distract them" Kagome then reached over and patted Mello on the head "Thanks! And yeah, I mean come on L! It's not even that dangerous! What's your obsession?" Matt mutters under his breath "I can think of a few things." Kagome glared at him while everyone else stared, well except Near who spoke up "yes that much is obvious, however I believe the only person in this room that remains unaware is Mello, after all his admiration for L has clouded his judgment before." Mello glared at him and said "don't you insult me you little brat!" (All the while L had his head down cursing himself for bringing such smart people around and Kagome just blushed, Matt tried not to laugh at Kags) Near smiled and said "ah does that mean you understand what we were saying?" Mello stopped and turned to everyone else, and he finally understood what was going on, he tried to pretend he did all the while and turned back to Near "keh! Of course I knew, L stooped to romance, can't see why though!" Near saw through it, however Kagome stared at him in utter shock he looked at her weirdly and said "what is it?!" Kagome just smiled and said "Say 'keh' again!" he looked at her weirdly but complied "keh?" she then said "Sit!" everyone stared at her then, she smiled and said "eh, worth a try!" and sat back pleased with herself.

_**Oh the reason she did that for the silly people that don't remember Inuyasha said 'Keh' a lot! Oh and the reason Mello didn't see as quickly as everyone else is because he kept L on such a high pedestal and he thought that romance and such was beneath him, so it simply didn't occur to him, not 'cause he's stupid he just idolizes L so much, kind of like Mikami to Light but…not as creepy… and potential rapist'y…. **_

_**Oh and yes just because their sleeping together now doesn't mean that they can't have arguments! This chapter proves it! Only now, they can have Make up sex! Lolz actually they are probably more prone to arguments now so yeah I'm gonna go now! The chapter's ova and you guys don't really care! You only love me for my chapters! -Cries-**_

_**Kagome- **_I thought we were gonna keep this a secret?

_**Me- **_you were gonna but I had no other idea for this chapter so deal, besides of coarse Matt knew and it was just a matter of time for the rest.

_**SweetJezz101- **_I CAN READ THIS!!_** –Dances-**_

_**Kagome**_-……. what the hell?

_**Me- **_inside Joke Kagome, Inside joke OH and I forgot to tell you readers that there is a kewlie new C2 popped up called Ringo's basket! Which you can link through, anyway I told the creator that I would do that, since I'm a member and that now! ….of coarse later that day I was invited to another two….people loves me!!

_**Kagome- **_…..Ok I might leave now!

_**Me- okay **_go sleep with L, make him happy! We all want him…uh… happy!

_**Kagome**_-………….


	46. New Plan!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note! Please suing will hurt my fragile mental stability so don't do it! Oh and I'm sorry about not updating yesterday, but if you haven't noticed the last few chapters have been real fillers, I had no idea for a plan for the little group to concoct, they had to concoct something after all its L and Kagome! But yeah I has an idea now so enjoy!**_

* * *

"So when do you know if your going to be out of the building?" Mello asked Kagome, Kagome thought for a second and said "hmmmmm I think the day after tomorrow, she looked at the calendar on the wall and said "yeah, they day after tomorrow. I left at around 10 30 in the morning and came back just after four." The room stayed quiet for a second, after the little revelation a moment ago, Kagome and L had stayed pretty silent, only speaking when needing to speak. In fact no one really spoke, Kagome decided to declare it an awkward moment. For the next minute or so the only noise heard was the sounds from Nears toys and some bleeping from Matt's game, eventually Matt said "Hey Rogar?!" Rogar looked at him and said "Yes Matt?" Matt said "I'm starving, lets go get food!" so the group started packing up their things to leave, no one mentioned the fact that there was food on the coffee table, it was all sugary stuff anyway.

Once the group had left Kagome sat down on the couch opposite L and they stared at each other, Kagome shifted in her seat awkwardly "soooooooo? How about if we can't figure out another plan by tomorrow we do Near's!" L stared at her and eventually relented "fine, I will think of something else." Kagome smiled and said "the better one will win." She then walked over and sat down next to him and hugged his arm, "why is Kagome-san so eager to put her self in danger?" Kagome smiled and said "you know what, I think were way past Kagome-san, you can just call me Kagome you know" he looked down at her and said "your avoiding the question." She let go and sighed "well the thing is, I don't see it as dangerous, I've been in much worse situations and I've been fi….." he suddenly stopped her and stared at the wall, Kagome recognized this as him figuring something out, "what is it?" she asked curiously He replied "you don't need to do it." She looked at him strangely then. He smiled down at her then and said "to be correct you CAN'T do it." She tilted her head at him.

Matt sat at the computer with his head down typing furiously he looked up and said "you know the details why don't we just use them?!" Kagome grinned at him and said "well I don't know about computers but isn't it possible to tell the difference?" He nodded slightly irratatedly and sighed, then returned back to the screen. Kagome turned to L and said "trust you to think of something this weird!" he looked at her and said "Ahh it would have been impossible if Kagome-san had not created this situation." Kagome smiled and said "well at least now I probably won't have to go there." She sat down next to him as she said that and he simply nodded.

Later the room was dark and Kagome sat back in relief "fin'!" she said in slight exhaustion in this darkness no one noticed L's hand make its way to Kagome's, she smiled at him when his hand found hers, he squeezed comfortingly. Mello spoke up then and said "so it's all done?" she nodded at him and said "for now." Matt spoke up then and said "guess someone's happy he got his way!" L looked at him then and Kagome smiled, mostly because Matt was unaffected by the staring, mostly because he had an oversized goofy grin on his face Near suddenly said "Matt is stating the obvious" Matt looked at him and said "some things have to be stated, no matter how obvious!" with any excuse to team up against Near Mello piped up "Yeah Near, besides not everyone will notice the obvious, what most people see is not what everyone see's!" Near looked at Mello and said "Perception is always accurate such is showed often, however the comment Matt-san produced was…" Kagome butted in then and say "ok boys break it up or should I send you to the corner?" they all stared at her then, while L smiled

* * *

_**Don't bother saying it! I know everyone would enjoy being sent to the corner with the Wammy boys! Lolz I know at least one person would review that lolz! Also I'm sorry bout the slight cliffy but more will be explained in the next chapter, like what the hell it is that they did! And L's whole plan! Well maybe not the whole plan! Heheheh**_

_**Kagome-**_ you didn't update yesterday? How come

_**Me-**_ had absolutely NO IDEA what to do besides Jezza said waiting a couple days helps recharge your creative juices and such, and makes you think of things!

_**SweetJezz101-**_ DON'T SAY THAT JESS!!

_**-Other readers attack Jezza-**_

_**Me-**_ ………..


	47. The Other Perspective

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note I do however own J!! ……**_

_**Oh and this isnt the same Kagome and L ive been using, these are the ones still at task force, who are trying to prove Light is Kira other ways so its in their P.O.V. anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ha! I win again! Cough it up Matsuda!" Kagome said, sitting inside the task force, playing cards with Matsuda while waiting for some kind of Lead on the new Kira, even though Kagome and L knew it was Misa, they had seen her go to the woods and dig out the death note, they nearly had enough proof to frame them, however it was weird that Misa hadn't been by since, she expected her to come and fawn over Light but… Kagome was still pleased about this situation after all she wasn't exactly fond of Misa.

Light was busy searching through the computer again, the Shinigami wasn't in the room, it seemed to leave when Kagome was around, she seemed to make it uncomfortable, she kind of liked that, since it made her feel awkward as well. Suddenly the computer screen in front of L went white with a big W in front; it said slightly worried "L! Someone is hacking into the computer mainframe!" L seemed confused for a second after all they had the best protection in the country in this place.

"Use the normal precautions Watari." He said calmly, Watari replied "I have, they keep overriding it, whoever it is, is good!" Light suddenly said "It must be Kira!" L turned to him and said "how would Kira know where to hack into Light-kun, unless you gave offered up this information to put us off track." Light couldn't reply because suddenly all the screens turned off.

The screens came back on then, and a J sat in the middle of the white screen. It started speaking in a distorted voice "Greetings to you all, I am J." everyone stared at the screen then, L spoke first "J…..who are you? And how were you able to get into our mainframe?" J then spoke "aah don't worry L I didn't do it to get to any of your information. I know it all anyway, but that's another matter, one we will not discuses. Oh and don't bother having Watari call you know where, The J is simply because I do not wish for my identity to be revealed, it does not mean I come from there." L's eyes widened, he then said "if you do not, then how did J-san come to know of, that place." The voice laughed then and said "so you don't want the task force to know of it, fun, just making sure, I mean it could reveal your identity after all, so I will not speak of it anymore. As a courtesy to you L-san" the room stayed quiet for a moment as L contemplated his next move.

The screen waited a few seconds and then said "Oh and you will all notice Kagome-san now" they all looked at her and she looked confused and shrugged her shoulders, it spoke again "she will react rather well when I mention that I know where she got her fake name from when she infiltrated Yotsuba." Kagome's eyes widened. And it kept speaking "Sango Hiraikotsu, well Sango was the name of her best friend, before she died of coarse and…well Hiraikotsu related to her as well, it was her weapon of choice was it not?" Kagome fell to her knees and whispered loudly "h…how do you know that?" it spoke again "oh do not fear, I merely wanted you all to know that I am aware of things you don't not wish to discuss, even with each other, oh and people, don't bother her with this news, trust me you don't want to know the rest of her sad little tale."

Kagome simply stared at the floor, too shocked to move. L stared at the screen with intrigue, as the rest of the room was quite shocked. After a few seconds to let the room absorb the screen spoke again "anyway I've let you know that it is not a good idea to cross me, and now that that is clear, I wish to say something you aren't expecting… I actually want to help with this case of yours! And I thought this would be a good way to get your attention!" everyone was more shocked then ever. Kagome then said "yeh…it was…" the screen laughed again and said "well if you want my help tell me so when I contact you again." Before they could answer the screens turned off again, then after a few seconds everything returned to normal. As the entire room tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

_**Ha! Did I confuse any of yaz! On and if you didn't read the top, that was the task force pre time jump so Kagome and weren't together and all that and no one knew of their past, oh and the whole 'that place' deal, if you don't get it which I think its pretty obvious but just in case I want to say they are talking about Wammy's house, the orphanage where L, Near, Matt and Mello all grew up.**_

_**Oh and did anyone else notice that if Mello did surpass Near the order would be LMN –starts singing the alphabet- lolz random things come into my head!**_

_**Oh and please review! Other wise, do we have to go over the whole 'Kagome with a gun' speech again? Lolz!**_


	48. Playing with The Task force

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note! Oh and caution! Slight fluff! ...at the end._**

**_Oh and I might be getting another job! YAY! Where else but EB games! Lolz matches my nerdiness!_**

* * *

"Aaah, that is good news" Kagome spoke into the microphone hooked into the taskforce, she was still reveling over the fact that she could hear herself arguing with Light in the background. "Now there is some idea's I wish to discuss with you all, however there are something's that need to be said in private, with each individual person." She heard protest from a few people in the room, Kagome laughed and said "L don't you agree the observer changes the nature of the observed?" he agreed with her and they managed to get the rest of the room, if not agreeing, at least not arguing anymore.

Kagome sat back again and said to their own little taskforce "so that's done, we have a whole room thing going on where Watari organizes it, even though he's barely around everyone trusts him the most….guess cause he's just one of those people" the entire room just nodded and agreed then. Kagome looked around at them all then and said "well I guess you all, already knew that, you all known him longer than me" they nodded and L smiled at her.

-Pre-time jump-

"Wow that was fast, well done Watari, however, most of what I say will be to the group as a whole, so don't worry too much about that." J said after hearing about the system they set up for individual conversations. L asked then "J-san said they would help us with this investigation, so far J-san has merely set out rules, and I am not fond of this." J laughed and said "I didn't think you would be, however, these rules are necessary for my co operation, after all your current research has all been destroyed due to the last rule in that little book." More eye widening L was about to speak when J said "no none of your taskforce is leaking information, after all that's what your thinking is it not? That's how Kira got you to investigate the police after all, but… no one there is really police are they? Well maybe Aizawa, but that's only because he left the taskforce in the first place, my that was a drama wasn't it!" J laughed when they heard the reactions, however L was not reacting at all, he was curious on how they were getting this information, and how they seemed to know him so well.

"Sooooo, what's your plan L, I mean if this rule is true, Light and Misa are completely free of suspicion aren't they" L agreed and L spoke again "and all the work you put in would be basically wasted, just that tiny little rule that's stopping you isn't it?" L agreed again J spoke again and said "So you were thinking of having that rule tested weren't you, well you see I agree with that, and now, if Light was Kira, and that rule is fake, he would have to have us both killed to stop this, and if we decided to , oh I don't know put a hidden camera on Misa that she is in fact wearing right now, and it gave us proof, that she is Kira, we may not even have to have it tested" Kagome and L looked up then in slight surprise, the rest of the room was shocked, Light trying not to scream.

-Post time jump-

Kagome sat back, she leaned into L's arm, she looked up at him and said "well that can do for now!" He stared down at her and smiled "yes, that's enough for tonight." He put his other arm around her and held her as she realized how tired she was, it was surprisingly draining tricking the whole taskforce. She cuddled into him; she sniffed in his scent and made some noises to tell L she was content. He smiled as he rested his head against hers. His hand stoked her hair as she silently fell asleep; he smiled as his own eyes started to close.

* * *

**_Yes I ended with fluff! Sue me! ...wait don't!_**

**_Kagome- _**so what the hell am I doing with the task force?

**_Me- _**meh just…playing with them, its part of L's plan oh and now hopefully people understand that J is Kagome!

**_ Well the whole of the Brain stormers…hmmm I might call them that now... anyway yeah Kagome is the one speaking! Oh and the reason I used J, it sounded better, L was nearly called J but the creator decided on L, and also My name is Jess, so that means I'm J!! It confused me when you all asked who J was and made guesses, I was like "didn't I make it obvious enough" but since I KNEW what was going on it seemed more obvious to me, when I looked back I realized that some people might not get it automatically lolz! Anyway please review or Kagome will ruin every chance you have to get away with being a murderer! Or like anything! She will...like tell the cops when you speed and stuff! ...she is watching you!! mwahahaaaaaa_**


	49. Pranks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, oh and I'm really sorry if Mello seems out of character in this one, but the idea popped into my head and I really wanted to do it! Anyway enjoy the randomness!**_

* * *

-Pre time jump-

"Now Kagome, this may shock you, but I actually know all of your past." J spoke in the little sound proof room to Kagome, who replied "h...How?" J laughed and said "oh that isn't necessary, although there is something you must know." Kagome looked up and J elaborated "There is reason you survived, when the others did not. And it was not the jewel, and not the wish of the Shinigami, they in fact tried to kill you, but that was over 500 years ago was it not?" Kagome looked up at the screen Tears threatening to fall. "you mean…?" she asked J, who answered "yes, now I do not want you to let anyone else know, but because of this, you are immune to the effects of the notebook, in fact, the Shinigami cant even see your name and life span, unlike everyone else." Kagome looked down and said "it can see everyone else's though, how does that help me?" J was quiet for a second and said "not much, however it does not make you immortal, so if you become a nuisance, the Shinigami as well as Kira will resort to more traditional means of killing you" Kagome nodded and then said "then…. What do I do?" J answered "I am simply telling you to be careful, if need be and I do not give you instructions, you will know what to do" Kagome looked up at the screen again "how will I know?" the screen clicked off then to signal the end of a communication.

-Post time jump-

Kagome quickly clicked of the communication, if she said much more, she was worried her other self would figure it out, and she wasn't entirely sure what she would do, she suddenly knew what people meant when they called her unpredictable. Kagome's eye suddenly widened "unpredictable.." she muttered under her breath, L looked over his cake to her then, he gave her a questioning look, she turned to him and said "Light knows how every one is doing things because, he predicts everything based on their personality, options and stuff, so to get him off track, why don't we be unpredictable!" he still has a questioning look, however now his lips curled slightly into a smile, after all if anyone knew how to be unpredictable it was her.

"MEEEEELLOOOOOOOO!" Kagome called loudly from the kitchen, Mello walked in, chocolate bar in hand and said "what?" Matt walked in just in time to see Kagome say "much more efficient than room service." She suddenly took his chocolate bar from him, he reached for it but she turned around, Matt was laughing now because Kagome had broken off the part he was eating at and gave it to him, she was eating the rest now. Mello had wide eyes, nobody stole chocolate from him, the only people that weren't scared of him were Matt and Near, Matt couldn't be bothered and Near didn't care about chocolate. Kagome looked at him and said "I had a craving!" Matt looked at her then and said "I said I DON'T want to be an uncle!" Kagome threw the wrapper at him and said "um no! I get chocolate cravings all the time! And it's not like its pickles in peanut butter so shut up" he laughed at her then, and Mello just stood there, not getting the inside joke.

Later everyone was discussing what to say next to the other group, Kagome decided to get up and restock the food and such, she asked if anyone wanted anything, Mello said "well I'm kind of thirsty." And Matt piped up and said "me too can we have some water?" Rogar agreed to, So Kagome walked to the kitchen, she grabbed the door handle and her hand slipped, she stared and realized there was a jar of Vaseline next to the door, she turned to Mello and said "is this because of the chocolate?" he smiled at her then and said "yeah, I'll clean it up" she smiled at him and said "you better, he walked over to the door and instead of cleaning the handle he looked through the crack in the door.

Matt watched with intrigue after all Mello didn't pull pranks often, but when he did they were a lot smarter than that.

"AAAAAAAArgh!" Kagome yelled suddenly, Mello chuckled as ran back to the couch, the entire room was watching the door now as Kagome came out covered in water, she was glaring at Mello as she held up a rubber band, they stared at her until,….she smiled and laughed too, she flicked the rubber band at him and turned to everyone else "he rigged the damned hand sprayer to get me when I poured the water!" Matt laughed and said "yeah and the door handle was probably just to distract you too!" Kagome looked at the door and laughed, everyone was smiling if not laughing now.

They day progressed as normal, occasional thing popping up out of nowhere between Kagome and Mello, such as when she smeared his chocolate in chili sauce before he noticed and when replaced her favorite sweet, (chocolate coins) with real coins, which she preceded to take from him and claim for herself.

Hours after everyone had left Kagome walked out of the bathroom with a sour face, L looked at her questionably as she took a big swig of her water and she said "Damn Mello put salt on my toothbrush. Blahhhh" L smiled at her, after all Mello was did not act like that very often, it seemed that Kagome was the only one to bring out hidden parts of many people, he smiled as she munched on a sugar cube to get rid of the taste.

* * *

_**Mwhahaaaaa! They pulled pranks on each other! Oh and Matt wasn't in on the one with the water, neither was Rogar, just have you noticed when you remind people of stuff like that they tend to remember they want it?! That's why in my house I don't mention anything, because people will ask me to get it for them! Sucks being the youngest sometimes!**_

_**Kagome- **_someday soon…Mello will find Nair in his conditioner!

_**Me- **_nooo I like his hair! It's cute!

_**Kagome**_- wait is yours the one with the strawberries on the front?

_**Me- **_….yeeeeaaaah? ...

_**Kagome- **_…….might not want to use that tonight!

_**Me**_-……………


	50. The Set Up

_**OMG 50 f#king chaps!? When did that happen, oh well really the next one is due to that non chap from earlier! Lolz!**_

_**I just have to add, my friend gave me a book (Death note, another note: the Los Angeles BB murder cases) at around 11 this morning, I am writing this at 4 30 in the after noon, and I am bored because I just finished it…..how nerdy is that! Also if I didn't have to keep getting up for chores and stuff I would have finished it sooner lolz! Anyway I don't own Inuyasha or death note and you can read the chapter below this!**_

* * *

"So everything is sorted then?" Kagome asked L a few days later, while rubbing the mark on her arm from when the book fell from the ceiling, after a few days the pranks had escalated so a truce had to be formed, at least until Kira was dealt with anyway.

L nodded with a slightly disapproving look, Kagome patted his shoulder and gave him a "calm down, doesn't matter" kind of look, he however grabbed her hand and held it in his own while everyone else was looking at other things, he whispered in her ear "Kagome will not be injured." It sounded a little like an order, but she was used to him speaking like that, it was more of a plead anyway; just he didn't pull it off well. What struck her however is that he called her simply 'Kagome' instead of 'Kagome-san' she smiled and squeezed his hand, trying not to wrap her arms around him then and there, but…. With the others here, she wouldn't, he wasn't one for public affection. In private however….

They went to sit down with the rest of the group. Kagome suddenly had to say "oh yeah Near Kudos on the thingy!" Near nodded simply as he continued to play with his toys, Mello was glaring at his chocolate now, as if it was the chocolates fault Near always came first. Kagome noticed this and said "oh and Mello, damn you had some good idea's too! I felt like such an idiot when you were all going all smarty pants on me!" He blushed and said "you had your input to Kagome." Matt silently elbowed his friend when no one noticed and said "yeah Kags you had some awesome ideas! Also no one else is as eager to do what you're about to." Kagome smiled and said "yeah, thanks, but you guys are the brains, if I'm not the front man I'm useless."

L spoke up then and said "That is not true Kagome-san." _'San?' _Kagome thought as he continued "In fact, another plan could be created just as easily if you decide to decline." Kagome smiled, he had been trying to get her to just say no since the found a place for her in this plan, although he knew it was her choice and that she would most likely be fine, he still felt uneasy every time he thought of her being in danger. He was sure that was because of the way he felt about her.

he had an urge to find her a safe little corner and hide her there, but he knew if that was even possible, she would find her own way out into the danger, that was just the way she was, and he would hate for her to change, even in that respect. He was sure if the situation came down to it, he would go as far to take a bullet for her, he wasn't one to care that much for his own life anyway, however, he considered hers sacred.

"So now all we got to do is sort it on the other side!" Kagome said, changing the subject. Everyone nodded as Kagome grasped for the microphone. Matt went to work resetting the connection between the two buildings again. Kagome and L exchanged glances; after all, once this was done there was no turning back. She smiled reassuringly at him when Matt established the connection, Kagome pressed the microphone button "Greetings again, This is J." she said and proceeded to organized what would be the final declaration of justice against Kira, The finale day, she was calling it, and for good reason, though she had no idea how 'final' it would really be.

* * *

_**Mwahahaaaa full on cliffy! –laughs at you all- also the main reason I let you guys know basically NOTHING in this chap was because it was a lead up to something that I'm not entire sure on yet, and I don't want to contradict myself later. Lolz!**_

_**Kagome-**_ you should like write things down in advance or something!

_**Me-**_ yeah probably but…. Then it wouldn't be so new an exciting for me when I write it! _**–Grins like the nerd she is-**_

_**-Kagome shakes her head at me-**_

_**Me-**_ ……whaaaaaaat?! _**–In a whiny tone-**_


	51. The Chase

_**LONGER CHAPTER!! Is now very tired, I got to go clean kitchen and then go to bed! So this was hard, since I keep missing buttons, due to me being not able to concentrate! Anyway I don't own Inuyasha or Death note, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fictions, and I would become like rich and stuff and make more Manga! Cause Manga is awesome!**_

* * *

Everyone had their individual orders, disguised as a sort of farewell, well that and some hidden messages inside the original orders, apparently J was going to come out of hiding in this attempt to catch Kira, although the group was also told other orders, that which Light was supposed to hear, most of the room had heard that as their orders anyway, those they knew could be trusted and would obey their real to do list, those few were to be held to their secrets. (OMG how many times did I say 'orders' in this part lol)

Light was standing in his place, he wasn't sure what to do yet, after all, the plan seemed to have a lot of holes, however, L seemed to accept it thoroughly, and he was weirdly tolerant of this J.

Although J seemed to have a suspect in mind, and it was not him, so after all if he did things right, he could blame the entire Kira case on this one person, at least for a while. Enough for him to get L's name and kill him, after that he could kill that Kagome, she was too smart, she would figure it out, but if she were to die first, L would know it was Light, after all, no one knew she was even on the case, she wasn't exactly a bad citizen either, and not the kind to commit suicide. Now that he had read the death note though, L would figure out that the death note killed her, some how, he wouldn't rest until he discovered why, He knew L had feelings for this girl, although neither seemed to notice yet, 'so much different to Misa' Light thought to himself and chuckled.

He was to stay in the building where the death note was left, defiantly not something a smart person who believed him to be Kira would do. He carefully looked through the note, Rem was watching, when she decided to check on Misa, to make sure they weren't accusing her. She left a nice little warning for Light before she left.

He was tempted to take a piece from it but his better judgment decided against it. After all he still had the piece in his watch. Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. 'That can't be?! Everyone left! I watched them all! No one came back either! Even Watari left!' he shouted in his mind.

"Who's there?!" he shouted acting innocent. And…Kagome came from around the corner?

She walked up to him and said "I saw that. Kira" his eyes widened, he tried denying it for a while but Kagome merely said "don't worry, actually I've known for a while, I can see who a Shinigami is attached to." His eyes widened even more "so..." he said and she interrupted "yes, although I had a feeling before hand. Have you not wondered why I didn't speak up yet?"

She smiled at this man in pure shock; after all, she seemed to be purely against Kira since the start. So sensed this so she elaborated "I guess I was a better actress than you thought Light." She said the last in a whisper as she stepped closer to him.

Light's mind raced, Kagome…supported him? And she what? Liked Light? Everything was so different to how it was even a moment ago. Sure she was pretty, and smart, in fact she would be better goddess to this new world than Misa in every respect. He had never thought about it though, not only because she was against Kira, but because she also seemed to be attracted to L. this was confusing as hell for him, he then decided it must be a trap of some sort.

Kagome spoke before he could "I know I seemed to be against Kira, but in fact, after a while, I started to admire him, Justice is important, and look what its done for the world in so short a time!" she threw her arms out for emphasis. She smiled "the only thing I'm really against is the Shinigami, but Kira isn't a Shinigami, I realize that now."

Light stared with intrigue "if you really mean that, than you know that the death note connects the user to them." Kagome noticed this wrap around to get her to crack, however she continued "I know that, the death note is the Shinigami's power, but you see, if they die, the notebook would still work." Light smiled; after all he had wanted to get rid of Rem for ages.

"I suppose getting rid of that pesky Rem would work out for the both of us. After that we could get rid of Misa, she is a threat after all, she knows too much." Light smiled if she was telling the truth, it was everything he wanted as well.

Kagome had made her way to stand against Light; she had her fingers trailing up and down his chest now. After all men don't think as clearly when they are being seduced.

He stared down at her face and said "Kira is justice; I am a supporter of his work." Kagome cocked her head, he was worried about bugs, so far he had never said anything incriminating, Kagome had, but he had not.

She whispered into his ear "aah bugs are not an issue, if you are worried about them, we can leave?" he smiled.

Kagome giggled, and ran out the room. Men love a good chase, especially if it's literal. He took of after her, even if she was lying some how, he couldn't let her go…yeah that was why he was chasing her; he had to play her game…. That was why.

They left the building, and Kagome led them across the street, Light was worried about the task force finding him missing from his post, he reconsidered that though, after all in any event imaginable, they would take at least another hour.

Kagome's pace sped up. Light tried to get faster to catch her, however she was surprisingly fast.

He started running, and she picked up her pace, suddenly she disappeared. Light stood there for a second, about to go back to the building, he heard a door shut quickly, he followed.

It was a ware house of some kind, he looked through the little keyhole, and saw Kagome standing there by herself, she wasn't looking at his direction, she was however holding a key in her handing and spinning it around her finger, he took that as gesture that they had the place to themselves.

He walked inside cautiously, looked around to see know not another soul in the building. He walked up to her and said "found you." She looked up at him and smiled. "My god" she said in a slightly breathy voice. Light smiled and said "Kira is the god of the new world." She smiled and said "and who might that be?"

Light smiled, he never spoke about being Kira, at least if he had not checked a place yet.

Kagome stopped smiling, she then said "well no one right now, I know you don't have a piece of it. So you can't kill me." Light frowned at the change in attitude.

'So this was a trap after all, good thing he took precautions' he thought to himself.

Kagome smiled again and held up a disc. He stared at it and said "and what might that be?" Kagome smiled and said "proof that you are Kira"

Light frowned and said "impossible, I am not Kira." She smiled and said "aah well if not, then prepare for a case of innocent proven guilty, because this proves otherwise." He smiled and said "and what would prove that I am Kira." Kagome smiled wider and said "proof that the 13 day rule is fake. Thanks to Misa. Also a video of her digging up the buried death note, saying that you are Kira to herself and a one Ryuk, one which she gave an apple too."

Light frowned, so this is why she led him here, to get him away from the death note, so she could tell him that he was basically screwed.

Light smiled she obviously did not know about the piece he had with him.

Kagome frowned at his smile, she elaborated "this is your conviction Light, you are pleased about this?" He said "but why say that out here, by yourself, with the proof, that's a little dangerous isn't it." Kagome smiled and said "well not only do I not have the only copy, the others are hidden so that I alone can find them, no one else, not even you, and you do not have a death note piece with you to kill me, if you go for more traditional methods, well then, that's what this is fore" she held up a tazer and continued "I also know quite a bit of martial arts, you do not. As people like you would say, I have the better hand."

Light suddenly laughed, Kagome frowned; Light couldn't hold it in any longer "You think I'm that stupid! Obviously you are! Kira carries a piece every where with him! You know, just in case." Kagome's eyes widened in fear as he went away at his watch and pulled a pen from his pocket. She knew she should stop him some how, but this fear…she couldn't even move.

Light smiled at his little victory, the proof would be gone, 'his goddess would be gone, but Misa would do for now, at least she was loyal, like a dog.' He thought to himself as he weighed the odds. If this girl died, so much would be better, not only would he not have to worry about her, with L's feeling towards her, he would become depressed and probably careless. He could use that. He laughed as he started to write the name.

* * *

_**WOW that was hard! And yes some of it seems a bit out of character but that's all I could think of, oh and in most likely hood at the very least one or two of you have figured this out by now. I'm not very good at Drama I'm better with funny, I think that's because I think of the entire world as a joke, lolz….like crabs…they are cool! They walk sideways!**_

_**Kagome- **_your such an idiot!

_**-Kagome suddenly slaps herself- **_

_**Kagome**_- HEY!

_**Me- **_did you forget I'm the author; do we have to have the whole 'make you streak Tokyo' talk again?

_**-Kagome grumbles-**_

_**Me- **_Good puppy! ...mmm Jam! (Read too much BB to quickly, is now addicted to jam)

_**Kagome**_- ………………


	52. Guess who

_**Ok im kinda making the rest up as I go along, so if it doesn't work soz, I know how its going to end though hehehe you all have to wait for the end for that though. Yeah I have nearly the entire next chapter done but im not happy with it, might have to scrap it and start again, not extatic about this one either but its not as bad. im sorry about Light peoples I don't think I captured him very well**_

* * *

Quick recap:

_Light suddenly laughed, Kagome frowned; Light couldn't hold it in any longer "You think I'm that stupid! Obviously you are! Kira carries a piece every where with him! You know, just in case." Kagome's eyes widened in fear as he went away at his watch and pulled a pen from his pocket. She knew she should stop him some how, but this fear…she couldn't even move._

_Light smiled at his little victory, the proof would be gone, 'his goddess would be gone, but Misa would do for now, at least she was loyal, like a dog.' He thought to himself as he weighed the odds. If this girl died, so much would be better, not only would he not have to worry about her, with L's feeling towards her, he would become depressed and probably careless. He could use that. He laughed as he started to write the name._

* * *

"calm down Kagome, at least your going to be killed by the god of the new world, I am Kira, I am law, you cant beat me, and your becoming a nuisance."

Suddenly the floor behind Light shifted, it seemed to be trap door of some kind, suddenly someone emerged, it was…Matsuda.

Matsuda held a gun at Light, his orders from J were to hide and listen out for evidence of Kira, now he knew Light was, even though just moments ago, he firmly believed otherwise.

Light stared at him in shock. Matsuda may have seemed incompetent most of the time, but he was at least good with a gun, and if the situation demanded it, he would defiantly shoot.

L snuck out from around the corner. L stared at him and said "J-san's plan worked better than first imagined" Light stared, eyes wide, he didn't understand what was going on, and did he just admit he was Kira?!

"this is a trap! Set by you to frame me!" he pointed to Kagome whos eyes widened "why me?" she said in slight shock. Light continued "you're the one who tried to get me to talk back at HQ, you tried to seduce me, because a guy will say anything when they want a girl! I was confused I'm not Kira!" Kagome looked really confused then.

"I did not! Light I never went back to HQ I just came here and you blurted it out." Kagome said with slight confusion on her face. Light eyes widened. Kagome elaborated "J told me to come here and have a random key into the open, that you would come along, also that if I mentioned we had proof that only I could access, you would try to kill me, but you would fail."

Suddenly the rest of the task force burst in, holding a very jumpy Misa, as she tried to get out of their cuffs. She started screaming "you lied to me Ryuzaki!" then she saw Light, she said "Light! Help me! They think im Kira, their trying to frame me! Ryuzaki made me say things that aren't true!" they stared at L then who looked slightly confused, afterall he hadnet spoken to Misa in weeks.

Rem and Ryuk followed Misa inside. Ryuk laughing the whole time, after all nobody could see him but Light and Misa. Rem glaring at Ryuk and Light.

Light stared and went a little crazy "you were there! You said you were a supporter of Kira, that you just wanted Rem to die, then you made me chase you into here!" he was screaming in Kagome's direction. everyone stared at Kagome then.

Kagome looked around at everyone then "I didn't go back! I don't know what he's talking about!" L then added "I was also not who Misa is speaking of." Everyone seemed confused then. L added "perhaps with the pressure of Kira, they have had hallucinations." Kagome agreed and said "yeah well those hallucinations worked in our favor, but I still don't get it."

"he didn't hallucinate!" came a voice from behind them, there was another door, in which a few figures came in through, the light behind them left their faces black so it was impossible to tell who it was.

"J?" Kagome said and one of the group nodded, while another walked back over to the door, to shut it.

The door shut and everyone looked to see who it was. Once the light was gone, the first figure pulled he head up to reveal some very familiar eyes. "Kagome?!" some people shouted. Kagome stared, she put two and together and figured it out. "oh…oh my.. god OH MY GOD!!" she shouted as she fell to her knees.

Everyone was still getting over Kagome when they saw another L walk up behind her. Matsuda kept his gun trained at Light but said "how the… there's two of them?!"

The new Kagome smiled and said "you got it don't ya Kags?" the Kagome on the floor said "uh huh? How…wait… the….and L too?" The new Kagome said "yeah, oh and for the time being call me Kags, might make things less confusing." Kagome nodded.

* * *

_**Pleh that will do for now, might update again today…might not depends how much I like what ive done. This part is starting to bug me, I just want to get to the end of it already. grrrr please review or a retarded dis-figured clown will steal your Jam. With its machine gun or something anyway enjoy your day.. or night, depends on where you are. Ok im gonna shut up now.**_


	53. Black Jewel

_**Disclaimer: yeah I updated go me woo hoo –dances- ok I'm going to shut up now and you guys can read, sorry about the occasional 'forgetting' of light, I literally just forgot about him sometimes! Oh well I don't really care about him right now… oh yeah story ok go ahead and read! –Grins-**_

* * *

Light started yelling "this makes no sense! How can you convict me when there is too much that doesn't make sense!" the other L (the one with Kags not Kagome) said "Ah Light-kun, there is plenty to convict you with now, that disc Kagome-san is holding may in fact be a fake, but there is such a disc." Kags suddenly added in with "yeah and only me, L, Watari and the mini L's can get it." The other L (the one with Kagome not Kags) frowned then, she couldn't be talking about his successors, could she?

His question was answered when said successors came into the room. Matt came in with a grin on his face "hello people! We are the Mini L's she spoke of, by the ways Kags?" he looked at her and she turned to him "you got to come up with a better name! I mean it kind of sucks." Kags smiled and said "well you guys are being trained to succeed him if he dies, I think it's appropriate!" Mello shook his head while Matt smiled. Near simply kneeled down and started playing with his toys.

"Kira, you may have had a long run. But those who do not win are simply losers. There isn't a jury that would not convict you" Near said with out looking at anyone that sent Light over the edge. He started to finish Kagome's name on his watch. Matsuda was about to shoot but Kagome smiled at him and held her hand up. "Don't worry about it Matsuda, let him try at least."

Light looked at her. He looked at Rem who was glaring at this girl. Kags smiled at Rem, the smile held a small promise within, a promise that one day, Rem would die, and it would be at Kags hands.

L (the one with Kags… lets call the other one Ryuzaki! That might help) looked at the glaring contest between the Shinigami and the Miko, it worried him, he knew that if Kagome let things play out as they were meant to, she would be fine, but with a Shinigami around, she wasn't one to let things slide after all, she still wanted revenge.

Light wrote down Kagome's name then. He held it up and said "even if I don't win L. at least you won't be happy about it!" Ryuzaki and Kagome both widened their eyes. They looked at each other and then at Kags and L. Kags smiled at her and said "didn't I tell you Kagome, you're immune to the death note, and so am I, thanks to the Shinigami who tried to kill us the first time.

Rem glared at her. Kagome looked at Kags; Kags gave her a questioning look. Kagome looked over to the floor behind her; this place was a mess, so know one noticed the pile of blankets, and the feather tips coming out from under it. However she left it for now, the element of surprise can be very useful.

Kags smiled and said "so where did we put Yagami again?" to L who replied "he will be here soon enough. However we might have trouble convincing him that his son is Kira" Kags nodded "yeah but if we just show him the tapes and the bugging thingy on Kagome… sorry its just weird to talk about the me over there" Kags said the last part holding her head.

Mogi took a notebook out of Misa's bag; it had some weird writing on it. Not in English or Japanese. The moment he touched it he looked up to see Ryuk, he jumped back when the creature waved to him as it seemed to lie on air.

The notebook was passed around the room. The moment Kagome got it she glared at this creature. It waved to her and said "nice to see you again Miko, didn't we kill you 500 years ago?" Kagome smiled and nodded "you tried, you failed, and now you can't kill me, at least not with the notebook." Kags came over and took it from her, careful not to touch her former self. She knew enough about time travel to decide that that might be a bad idea.

Misa suddenly screamed, it seemed this was too much for her to understand. Aizawa pushed the gun at her side farther into her back, she screamed for Rem "Rem! Please! I know you can help us! Write all the names down! Save us!" Rem smiled and produced her own death note.

The entire room eyes widened. The two Kagome's stared at each other for a second, they were the only two that were immune, they had to save the rest. The both lunged into different areas of the ware house. It seems that Kagome had hidden weapons everywhere.

L stared as Kags ran past him, he tried to reach for her but she was too fast. She threw some old and dusty material around as she went for the prize. She held up the bow and arched it at Rem. Who had just started to write the first name. The other Kagome had arched hers at the same speed. Rem stopped and stared at the identical Miko's.

"why are you here Miko, come to try and destroy us again, I doubt your still after the Shikon no tama?" some of the room looked at her, Kags smiled "well you see you killed everything I knew and stole the jewel, maybe not in that order, but lets just say, you got me a little pissed." Ryuk laughed "my guess is the old man would probably let you have it back now!" the two Kagome's both frowned. "Aww not enough power for the little Shinigami's? Rem glared at Ryuk, after all they weren't supposed to mention the jewel, even inside the damn Shinigami realm, Rem had done so for a purpose, Ryuk for his own enjoyment, as always.

Ryuk stopped laughing "the damn little black ball is rotting our world. Has been since we took it from you. The old man heard a rumor that you can get rid of it by making a wish upon it. We tried everything, the damn thing just sits there and makes everything worse." Both the Kagome's suddenly laughed and said together "Oh coarse it is!" they looked at each other and Kags continued "the damn thing is like a curse, the only time it was ever useful was when it was still inside Midoriko herself." Now only L knew what they were talking about, after all Kagome had told him all about Midoriko one night as she warmed herself in his arms.

Rem then said, as she put her death not beside her, but not away, "it was inside Kagome for 15 years was it not? How were you able to house it with out it becoming a burden?" Kags spoke again "well for one thing I didn't know it was there until mistress centipede tore it from my very flesh. Other than that… I don't know, maybe because when I hold it, it is no longer black, when it is held by evil, it becomes tainted and filled with Malice. It must become purified, however, I could care less about that, you can keep the damned thing, and I never want it back"

Rem was taken back by this statement "but you tried so desperately to get it back?" Kagome smiled and held her arrow higher "that was then, this is now, and now… I just want you dead, along with your king." Kags smiled at her counter part, she too arched her bow higher, and she aimed hers at Ryuk while Kagome had hers at Rem.

Misa screamed for help again. Rem looked at her, then turned to Kags and said "you will not let us save Misa will you." Ryuk suddenly said "us? Hell no, I'm not saving them, I'm just here to watch remember." Rem growled Kags smiled and said "no I will not let you save your little bitch from jail!" Misa yelled "hey!" but Rem was pissed, she flew at Kags, missed her because Kagome shot an arrow at her and Rem had to dodge.

The arrow soared threw the air un till it hit a wooden pole lying on the floor, the arrow hit it and a bright light escaped, enveloping most of the pole and causing a small explosion. The entire room stared in shock, even L; he knew Kagome had those powers; however he did not know how powerful she was.

At the most inopportune time, chief Yagami came in. he saw Light being held against his will, Matsuda had a pair of handcuffs on him, and a gun at his back, Mogi held his gun between them as Aizawa held onto Misa, much the same way Matsuda had Light. He was about to yell but he saw the Kagome and L doubles and stared wide eyed.

Rem took that as an opportunity; she flew behind the shocked man and said "throw down your weapons Miko! Or this man will be killed, soon after the rest will be killed to." Kagome and Kags looked at each other and put their bows on the floor, Kags looked at L, while Kagome looked at Ryuzaki, both of them were saying sorry with their eyes. They still had their quivers with arrows that they had thrown over their shoulders.

Rem smiled, Yagami looked behind him in shock, Kagome suddenly yelled "DUCK!" and Kags shot an arrow towards Rem, it missed but it succeeded in pissing her off. She dove for Kagome, Kags shot another arrow at her, and she was running out. Rem sliced Kagome arm with her finger, both of them grabbed their arms in pain, Kagome had blood dripping through her fingers, Kags had a slight scab on her arm, after al it was a month's difference.

L stared, he saw how the two Kags would be killed if Kagome was, he couldn't let either one become hurt, he thought for a moment, how could he get Rem to stop attacking Kagome, he knew Kagome would not stop attacking, but if he gave her the upper hand somehow, even for a second, Kagome would defiantly take it. Then he heard struggling Misa was yelling "Go Rem!" L smiled, Rem was protecting Misa. That was her weak link.

* * *

_**Mwhahaaaa I ended ness! Well its not over, yet… don't worry bout that. Please review or I will make Rem kill Kagome mwhahahaaaa**_

_**Kagome- **_Oh great I'm a bargaining tool

_**Me- **_darn right you are!


	54. Watch Out Behind You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, just the situation I've thrown the characters into and sorry if it's a little OOC but… well you can deal! –Pokes tongue- bluhhhh!**_

* * *

L looked to Mello, he motioned his eyes to Misa, Mello glanced at Misa, and looked back at L, and he knew what he meant. Mello grabbed his gun (I know he's only 15 but…he has a gun now…because I want him too! –Drools over Mello-) and snuck over to Misa while Rem was distracted by Kagome and Kags. Aizawa looked at him strangely until he pulled his gun to Misa's temple.

Misa screamed, Rem turned to see the teen threaten Misa's life, but not without a smile on his face. Kags yelled "thanks Mello!" as she shot one of her last arrows at Rem. Rem jumped out of the way, mostly. The arrow barely hit her arm, if Rem were human and that was a normal arrow, all that would be left would be a small graze. However, Rem was not human, and these arrows were sacred.

The pink light blew of most of Rem's arm, making her drop the death note; she would heal, within the next few days anyway.

Yagami finally came out of his shock, he started shooting at Rem. Kags and Kagome turned around at the same timed and screamed "Bullets go right threw! Don't bother!" however at that time Rem yelled to Ryuk "If they live, the old man will blame you." Ryuk answered "oh yeah, can't you handle them yourself?" Rem growled at him and he said "ok ok."

As Ryuk flew to Rem's aid Kags and Kagome said at the same time "aw shit!"

Mean while Ryuzaki had the death note that Rem had dropped. L looked over to him, L grabbed Matt, who had figured out his plan, and handed L his lighter. L went over to Ryuzaki who held the death note up so L could light it, after all if the death note that Rem was using was gone, it would be a lot harder for her to kill again. Besides, they figured out that the rule preventing them to begin with was fake.

The moment the flamed licked the cover of the notebook it caught the flame and started traveling up the book. Rem turned and saw this, Kags shot her last arrow at Rem to try and distract her back to Kags, but Rem dodged and went for the two men.

L watched Kagome's shocked face as Rem flung her hand at L. she blew him off the ground and picked up the remains of the death note, it was useless now.

The room watched as L went flying…straight into Ryuzaki. Kags and Kagome both ran to him, however Kagome couldn't get to him, because Ryuk had grabbed her and snapped her bow in half he laughed as she stared at it and ran tried to run away, he grabbed at her, she grabbed a arrow from her back and stabbed at his hand, she missed because he pulled away to quickly, but they were both distracted at the light in the corner of the room.

A dark purplish light had engulfed the two genius duplicates, it started the moment they touched each other. Kags kept running to them. Until the light dissipated and it was…one L. he sat up with wide eyes, after all, the two men had just become one, and it was a little not a boring day. Kags stared with wide eyes; she had thought that touching their other selves would screw up the whole balance of time and space; however it seemed to fix itself. She blinked for a second, then turned to see her other self get away from the laughing Shinigami just in time so he didn't impale her.

They stared at each other, then at L, then back at each other again. Kags had no arrows left. Kagome's bow had been rendered useless. By themselves they were screwed, but it seems that L had just demonstrated that together wasn't a bad idea.

They ran. Rem and Ryuk both flew after them. The rest of the room watched in awe, even Light and Misa, when they met in the middle. Rem flew to close and backed away as the light escaped them, it filled the entire room, because not only were they becoming one person, the jewel was becoming one shard. They were powerful priestesses that had created the time screw up. And now they were simply fixing it.

Within the light, they saw a figure move; Ryuk flew to it before the light was gone so nobody saw him coming. Rem flew in from the front, Ryuk from the back. The figure seemed to stand, and as the light dissipated enough to see a single Kagome an arrow came flying out of said light.

The arrow flew; it pierced into Rem's chest. Kagome gasped, but not for that. She hadn't had time to turn around and shoot at Ryuk. She looked down to see his sharp finger piercing her side as it went in threw her back.

The room watched as Rem stared down at her chest, a bright pink light starting to envelop her entire body. Ryuk knew that death of a Shinigami can be a violent thing, so he said quickly "screw this" and flew out threw the roof.

Rem stared and said "I am sorry Misa, I cannot save you" suddenly the light covered her and blew, the bones that came from her body disintegrated before they touched the floor, all that was left was some dust like substance, that used to be a Shinigami.

L ran, he didn't care about Rem, he saw Kagome's eyes widen and hold her hand to her abdomen, he saw blood trickle from her fingers, Yagami noticed this when L ran, he quickly called an ambulance.

Kagome's knees fell from under her, the moment she fell back wards, she felt a pair of familiar arms catching her. She turned her head upwards to see his face, it was filled with fear.

Kagome smiled, her bloody hand came up to grace his cheek. She coughed for a second a tiny bit of blood coming up her mouth, L wiped the trickle coming from her mouth away. He stared at her in shock, he had seen death before but…he felt like he could scream.

"Kagome please." He pleaded to her, Mello Matt and Yagami had come around to see if they could help. Matt pushed past the rest, he took of his jacket and wrapped it around the wound. L let him, after all Matt did have a bit of training in the medical area. (A/N: I thought he should otherwise who looked after Mello when he got all burned?)

Mogi called in some help to put the two Kira's in custody, they were still struggling but no one was paying much attention to them anymore. Matt tried to slow the bleeding coming from Kagome as L held her upright, trying to make her stay, he couldn't handle her dying.

"Please Kagome. Stay here" he said as he felt his eyes burning from the tears that were threatening to fall. Kagome smiled and whispered rather raspy "I…uh" she tried to speak but her body jerked for a second, L gasped slightly and held her tighter, his mouth agape and his eyes wide, Kagome's breathing had been heightened, she breathed out the words "..Love you."

Yagami stared at L in shock then, only him, L, Matt and Mello could hear, and they already knew. He was particularly shocked when L brushed some hair out of her eyes and said "I love you too Kagome."

Kagome smiled as her eyes fluttered. L knew she was losing awareness. Matt muttered "the blood isn't stopping" The moment her eyes shut and her body went limp L's first tear escaped and fell upon her tired face.

* * *

_**-Cries- mwhahahaaaaaa ok I'm not going to speak! Let you guys mull this over in your heads!**_

_**I still say please review! Or um… Ryuk will stab you with his claw like fingers! Yeah that will do!**_


	55. She Was What!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note. Just read and be happy. Or not depends on your views!**_

* * *

'_L opened his eyes slowly, he looked down to see two beautiful eyes staring up at him, smiling. "Morning sleeping beauty!" she said in a playful tone he smiled and held her closer to him. She giggled and said "still can't believe you were asleep, I must be good!" he kissed her forehead and said "I would agree with that statement." Kagome blushed and buried her head into his bare chest. He silently stoked her hair, neither one made a move to get up, after all this was the best way to wake up in their opinion.'_

L couldn't stop thinking about her, every smile, every breath, every time her body buckled under his. It was all coming back in a vivid memory. In most cases this would cause him to smile, but with the current situation, every image that came screaming into his head caused his heart to break.

Matsuda, Watari, Rogar, Mello, Matt, Near and L sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Kagome had crashed twice in the ambulance on the way over but they had not heard any news since. L had been staring at the floor for hours, Watari was getting worried, he let his coffee go cold, and he never even put sugar in it.

So far the only time L moved was when Matsuda was having a fit, he was going on about Kagome and how it was taking so long that L reached over, grabbed a magazine and threw it at his head.

After hours of waiting, the doctor came out, he started walking over to the group, L couldn't even wait that long though. He jumped of his chair to meet the doctor.

"Sir are you family of Miss Higurashi?" L looked away and muttered "family" he turned to Watari who said "I already called her mother, she's on a plane." L nodded and turned back to the doctor. The doctor asked "well I guess you can pass it on then, luckily no major organs were hit, however, the blood loss was considerable, but we managed to restart her heart. She's not completely out of the woods yet, but things are looking up." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. L let his head lower and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

(A/N: this is where you came in Jezza!) The doctor was looking over her charts then and said "however, there was too much trauma with the blood loss and such, and she miscarried." Now everyone looked at him. Matt smiled and said "she was pregnant?" the doctor nodded. L hadn't said a word; he just stared at the wall. Matsuda then said "how?" then every one stared at him.

Mrs. Higurashi came running into the hospital; only Souta who ran along side heard her say "She was injured less when she was fighting demons!" she looked around and was told to wait in the waiting room, no one could see Kagome yet.

She walked in pleased after hearing the news that her daughter was still alive; after all, Watari only told her what he knew at the time which was that Kagome had been impaled and was at the hospital.

She saw L and recognized him from the last time Kagome was hurt. "Haruno-san! Did you come for Kagome as well?" Souta came in saying. L looked up to see him and said "yes." Her mother came in and sat down next to him and said "she just got over being strangled and now she's impaled! Was it the same guy who attacked her the first time? Did he escape or something?!" she asked L grabbing him rather roughly.

L turned to her slowly, he had barely blinked since this whole thing happened, and he was still in a slight shock. L was about to say something when Mello yelled "Hey leave him alone Lady!" she stared at him and said "who are you supposed to be?" they started arguing until Watari stepped in "Mello sit down, Miss Higurashi is merely worried about her daughter, as are we all." They both sat down fuming. Mello took out a bar of chocolate and munched on it angrily.

Suddenly L's hand reached out and stole a piece from Mello's chocolate bar. Everyone stared as he ate it. Matt said "must be feeling better." Souta walked over to the white haired boy on the floor and said "hey you ok with all this kid?" Near stared at him. Souta started to get uncomfortable; he looked to Rogar and said "he mute or something?" Near spoke then and said "in correct, I merely did not wish to speak." Souta looked at him then, 'must be older than he looks' he thought to himself "how old are you kid?" he asked him. Near replied "13." Souta was confused that while the boy claimed to be a teenager, he flew a toy plane over Souta's head.

* * *

_**See I'm not that evil! I saved her! And made her preggas! Well not really anymore….**_

_**SweetJezz101- **_So that's why you made me answer weird questions!

_**Me- **_yes I asked Left and right, you picked right (L knocked her up) and white or black, you chose black (she lost the baby) mwahahahaaa that's how this story gets made random IM questions! Where the answerer doesn't know what she's agreeing too!!

_**SweetJezz101**_- o.0……..

_**Me**_- 0.o………


	56. She's Awake!

_**Disclaimer: if any one has noticed this story is coming to an end, i know oh so sad! oh and i dont own Inuyasha or death note! sorry bout any OOC'ness, except Kagome, i like her better like this! -grins-**_

_**Oh and sorry that i didn't update yesterday, my computer did this weird thing where it kept shutting down for no reason, it was really annoying eventually i gave up and played PlayStation instead GO NARUTO!! lolz**_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She opened her eyes to see, Matt.

He saw her eyes flutter open, he smiled and said "hey gorgeous!" she tried to smile but frowned, the lights were really bright. Matt saw what was going on and tuned them down. She whispered "thanks" he smiled at her and said "aren't I lucky, you wake up on my shift, docco said we could only come in one at a time."

She tried to sit up but winced when she moved, Matt made her lie back down then, she asked him "we?" he nodded and sat back down "yeah the whole brood, Me, Mello, Near, Watari, Rogar, L your mum and your brother Oh and that cop what's his name Matsuda!" Kagome smiled and said "did we win?" he nodded and said "I think I'll go get the person you really wanna see." She frowned as he walked out, after all he had become a very good friend to her and she loved to see him.

Matt walked out into the waiting room, he looked at L and said "why don't you take the rest of mine turn I'm tired." L got up and said "thank you Matt." Matt quickly whispered into his ear before he left. "Say hi for me" L widened his eyes at him and ran down the halls. Matt stared "he runs funny."

Kagome lay down waiting; she was getting kind of lonely, her stomach really hurt too.

Suddenly she saw a set of familiar eyes come through the door, she saw that hair you could spot from a mile away, she smiled as he smiled instantly to see her awake and ran to her side.

Mello watched Matt take out his game and play. He then looked around and said "Oi Matt?" Matt grunted as if to say "I'm listening but not looking" "want to go for a walk?" Matt got up; he was dying for a cigarette anyway. Stupid rules didn't let him smoke in the hospital.

Once they were outside Matt lit his smoke, took a puff and said "Aaah much better" Mello looked at him and said "so, she awake?" Matt smiled at him and said "yeah" Mello smiled and said "I guess L can take my turn too." Matt ruffled Mello's hair then and said "hey check it out your being nice!" Mello glared at him, Matt laughed.

Kagome grasped at his hand as it met hers, she leant over to him but fell back in pain, his free hand brushed hair from her face and he said "I suggest that Kagome stays down." Kagome smiled "yeah people keep telling me that!" they smiled at each other. L leaned down and kissed her.

When he let go and kneeled on the chair Matt was using, his hand still grasping hers as if it was his lifeline. Kagome smiled, L suddenly spoke "I specifically asked Kagome not to be injured." Kagome smiled and looked down "at least I got one of them." L frowned "I do not wish for Kagome to go chasing the Shinigami again."

Kagome looked at him with slight shock and a tint of anger in her face "I have to! Besides, now that they know I'm alive, there going to come after me." L frowned deeper "Kagome cannot promise me her safety if she chases them again." Kagome looked at him and said I'm sorry but I can't let them get away with killing my friends, and then attempting to kill me. More than once!" L looked down. He waited for a few seconds, Kagome was wondering why he was so silent after a while, she tried to speak "i...uh..." L suddenly interrupted her and said "…..you died…"

Kagome's eyes widened, she was about to ask something but L elaborated "You died, in my arms." Kagome stared at him then. She whispered "I'm sorry…" his grip tightened on her hand suddenly; he still didn't look at her. His grip was nearly painful Kagome mouthed a little 'O' in surprise. She spoke suddenly "I'm sorry, I know what that's like. Your heart being ripped from your very chest." He spoke very softly "Kagome is not to do that to me again."

Kagome smiled and tried to grasp his hand as tight as he was doing hers, however she was too weak. He turned back to her and said "rest" before kissing her forehead and then climbing into the side of the bed with her so she could lean against him, which she readily agreed to.

Mello and Matt were standing outside in the cold, while Matt was finishing his cigarette. When Mrs. Higurashi and Souta came back to the hospital. They had gone back to the hotel they were staying at to get some rest. Souta tiredly waved at them and said "hey guys what ya doin'?" Matt waved and Mello nodded once with out speaking. Matt probably would have but his game seemed more interesting right now.

Souta leaned against the wall with Matt and looked over his shoulder "you know if you click that guy 3 times in a row while he's doing that big move he stops doing it." Souta pointed out Matt nodded "Yeah but its more fun this way." Souta shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Higurashi asked Mello "so how is she doing?" Mello nodded "better." Souta turned to Mello and said "all hail ye of little words." Matt and Mello looked at him; Matt chuckled and said "sounds like something she would say." Souta smiled.

(Me- "left or right?" BeccyBabe-"… Huh?...left?" Me- "ok thanks!" BeccyBabe- …)

Kagome suddenly remembered something. She looked up to L and said "did the doctor say anything unexpected?" L looked down and answered "no he did not." Kagome frowned, she was kind of hoping the doctor said something; after all it was easier than trying to find words. "Well I kind of had a test done a few days ago" L smiled "Aaah more than you think, you have been unconscious for two days." She looked at him and said "two days….wow! Oh wait I'm getting of track." He smiled wider and urged her to continue. Which she did "it was because I was feeling a bit sick, it was a pregnancy test." L nodded, not making a sound to tell her his feeling on the matter

Kagome frowned, she hated when he did that. "So how do you feel about that?" she asked. He then said "It is irrelevant now Kagome, you are no longer pregnant." She looked at him and said "I'm not?...wait… you knew!" he nodded and said "it became apparent when the doctor informed us of your miscarriage." Kagome looked down and frowned, she didn't realize that it would upset her; she hadn't even thought about it that much yet.

L took her chin and said "If Kagome had spoken sooner, than perhaps it could have been avoided." "You would have just used that as an excuse so that I wouldn't confuse Light!" "I use what is at my disposal Kagome, as do you." "Well then...stop it! We all do what we have to." L smiled "Kagome become even more endearing once she reverts to hostility." Kagome laughed, well started too, she suddenly grabbed her side and made some pained noises. "Is that you way of saying 'your cute when your angry?' oh and please don't make me laugh"

Matt, Mello, Souta and his mother walked back into the waiting room. Near looked at them and a tiny smile peaked at the corner of his lips. Watari seemed to be trying to calm Matsuda and Aizawa. (He had come to visit too, everyone liked Kags.) Mrs. Higurashi came up and said "what's going on here?" Aizawa turned to Matt and said "these Damn people keep to many secrets! He didn't even tell us Kagome was awake he just walked off!" she turned to Matt and said "she's awake! You didn't tell anyone!" Matt just shrugged and said "kind of did!" Mello said "wasn't it kind of obvious the way …." He turned to Mrs. Higurashi and continued "….Haruno ran off?" Matsuda then said "not all of us are genius the way you all are!" Near smiled and said "that much is obvious." Souta was about to go off at Near but then said "Oh screw this I'm going to go see my sister!" Mello stopped him and said "I don't advise that just yet." "Someone has to be there with her!" Souta yelled, Matt suddenly spoke up again and said "someone is. We just think they should have a moment before dealing with everyone else yet, after all he's got to tell her that getting hurt was stupid, and then she has to yell at him for saying that, then they have that other thing to argue about before they start liking each other again." Everyone but Kagome's family smiled, but they were kind of confused after all they still didn't know about their current relationship.

They took of down the halls anyway. Mello said as they left "Knock first!" Matt tapped his shoulder and said "wouldn't she be too injured?" Mello hit him lightly and said "I meant they could be talking confidentially!" Matsuda the piped up "yeah get your mind out of the gutter Matt!" Matt smiled widely "where else is it supposed to be?!" they all just ignored him then as he grabbed his game out again

Kagome's head turned as she saw her brothers head enter, who seemed slightly shocked at how the strange guy they called Haruno was digging in his pocket, he produced a hard candy and handed it to her, she was trying not to laugh at him, she was having a harder time not to laugh at Souta and her mothers strange faces.

Kagome smiled and her mother ran to her side, ignoring L as she pushed him aside so Kagome could barely see him past her mother. Kagome was bombarded with "how are you feelings" and "are you ok?" and such. Eventually she said to the both of them "ok one at a time" her mother started to ask her what happened, but Kagome got distracted when L started to leave. "Hey wait!" she said reaching out to him but pulling back straight away due to the pain. "Ok reaching bad, got it." L had turned to her, her mother looked at him, then back to Kagome, she may not have been a genius, but she wasn't stupid.

They were all distracted however when the doctor entered the room. He looked around to see everyone there and shook his head; at least not the entire group that had come to see her was in here.

"Miss Higurashi? I took the liberty of giving you an ultrasound while you were under." Kagome nodded Souta asked "why?" Kagome turned to him and said "I had a miscarriage." His eyes widened "you were pregnant?!" L added nearly silently "apparently." Kagome turned to him and said "well I'm sorry you didn't know but if I told you, you would have just used it as an excuse I would never have been able to.." he interrupted her "Kagome-san would not have been injured." Kagome smiled evilly and said "yeah but everyone else would have been killed. And then me when they found me later!" they started glaring at each other, until Kagome broke the silence with "like it or not, me getting hurt was the best scenario. And you know that."

Souta spoke up next "what are you guys into? Have you gone Mafia on us Kags?" Kagome smiled at her brother, she was about to speak before she remembered the doctor was in the room, "can you excuse us please doctor?" he nodded and left. She then turned to L and said "they kept the secret about the well for years, you know they are trustworthy and besides it's basically done now right?" he nodded "yes, Light-kun has been confined; they however cannot charge him yet, as they do not have all the evidence."

Kagome's mother was getting angry "ok what the hell is going on?!" L spoke first "Kagome-san has been involved in the pursuit and capture of the Mass murderer known as Kira." Fours eyes fell out of heads then. Kagome smiled sheepishly, Souta then said "So this Light person you're talking about is Kira?" They nodded. Mrs. Higurashi then said "but the murderer and a rapist died this morning? So it can't be the same person if you've already caught him!" Kagome shook her head "Kira's method of killing can be carried out 23 days in advance." Souta looked at L and said "so I guess your name isn't really Haruno Satoshi, some alias right? That would explain why people looked at Mum weirdly when she called you that." Kagome and L looked at each other, L turned to the young man "you are perceptive, and yes, Haruno Satoshi is not my name." Mrs. Higurashi then asked "who are you then?" he smiled and said "I am L."

After a while to absorb the news Mrs. Higurashi said "so...um…L..." he then said "I would prefer for Higurashi-san to continue calling me Haruno. It would be troublesome if my identity was revealed. She nodded. She then asked "so, what is your relationship? I mean I'm not stupid, your not just colleagues." Kagome and L looked at each other; Kagome smiled and made a decision she would have made earlier had there not been interruptions.

* * *

_A few minutes before the others came in…_

_Kagome lay against L, feeling his breaths as her synched in with his. She sighed in contentment, she had forgotten about the pain in her side, numbed by painkillers. She smiled "wish we could just stay like this." She muttered, L looked down at her face, he said quietly into her ear "is that a promise?" she smiled at him with slight confusion in her eyes. He held her tighter and said "The Kira case is solved, after Light-kun has been sentenced, the taskforce will undoubtedly break up. I am fine with this arrangement; however, the thought of being separated from Kagome sickens me." he looked at her and smiled. "I risked my life to solve this case, and now I am risking your rejection, it seems strange that the latter frightens me more." Kagome's eyes widened, she knew what he was talking about. He let her lay down by herself as he stood to reach into his pocket. He continued as he climbed of the bed though. "I am fully aware that this will seem to be rather strange considering the short amount of time Kagome and I have spent together, however there came a moment that I thought that there had not been enough time with one such as you, I refuse to waste any more." He reached into his surprisingly deep pocket. Kagome stared, he could be strange at times but this took the cake, after all proposing after just under a month of…intimacy was not of the norm. He pulled out something from his pocket; it was a candy, obviously not what he was looking for. Kagome smiled at this. Suddenly her brother entered the room and the conversation was put on hold._

* * *

Kagome smiled "he's my fiancé." L turned to her and smiled, they both ignored the two jaws sitting on the floor. L suddenly said "Aaah then Kagome-san will be needing this!" he finally found the lump in his pocket that he wanted. He handed her a small box, which she opened. Hey eyes bulged out of her head (metaphorically speaking… -thinks of the literal version-) "I knew you were rich but, holy crap!" she put the very expensive looking ring on her hand and admired it. L was biting his thumb again, he asked "Does Kagome-san like it?" Kagome looked at him and said "wow! I love it! And nobody could miss it!" her mother came and looked at it after the shock subsided. "You can see that thing from space!"

L's cell phone started ringing Kagome looked at him and said "you know you aren't supposed to bring those things in a hospital." He said as he picked it out of his other pocket and pressed the answer button "Watari created this phone, it does not affect medical equipment." Kagome muttered to herself "oh that's right Watari's an inventor isn't he." L nodded as he held the phone away from his ear with his two fingers. After a few minutes he said "yes, Thank you." He hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket again. "Light-kun can no longer be convicted as Kira." Kagome's eyes bulged "why?!" He stared at her and said "He is dead. Light-kun suffered a heart attack while in confinement, as did Misa Amane."

* * *

_**WOOT! it took me a while to think...hmmm what to do with Light and Misa, but then i remembered what Ryuk said in the beginning, that he would Kill Light. so i was like, that will do! oh and i think there will be one more chapter, but it will be more like an epilogue so deal**_

**_SweetJezz101-_** nooooooooo

**_Me-_** shoosh you!

**_Kagome-_** omg my ring is so huge!

**_Me- -watches as Kagome pokes her eye out with the ring!-_**

* * *


	57. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, figured you guys would have gotten that by now! –cries- its over! Its all over! Oh well now I gotta pee! Bye! Enjoy the last chapter! Please give me some farewell reviews!**_

* * *

Kagome sat down in the first couch she found, after all with the injury, even though it was healing well, she got tired easily, and she was supposed to rest often. She took a look at her surroundings in awe, it was a huge place. Of coarse a lot of buildings were in England. She was in Wammy's house.

Mello, Near and Matt had to get back to their school work now, even though they were now old enough to leave, Kagome had convinced Mello and Matt that it would be easier to surpass Near and become the next L if they stayed in school, that worked for Mello, and Matt stayed with Mello, simply because he would have been bored otherwise.

She stared at the children watching L walk through the halls in awe, he was more famous here than the rest of the world, probably because they were all aspiring to be him, He was their goal. Although apparently that could be a bad thing, he had told her about the LaBB cases, how B was so obsessed with surpassing him that it lead him to murdering innocent people.

She stared at the rock on her hand as L spoke to Watari, she was going to go over and speak to, but L had gotten Uber protective lately, he had barely let her out of his sight, and he didn't like her exerting herself. She loved the ring, they hadn't decided on a date or anything yet, and Kagome wasn't sure how they would even do it, after all with the whole secret identity thing, it would have to be small, like really small, as in guests you could count on your fingers small. She didn't really mind though, at least she was marrying the man she loved.

After everything had been sorted, and they had retired to the room they were given, or Kagome was tired and about to go to Bed and L was still going through Kira paperwork, he may have given all of his information to the police, or all the information he was going to give anyway, but he had his own report to leave as a reference at the Wammy's house, after all these children were being raised to take on the toughest cases in the world, they needed some more interesting case studies.

Kagome leaned against the door frame and watched him work, sitting in his usual stance, typing very strangely. "Didn't Watari take records of everything?" She asked innocently. He nodded and said "yes, however there are some gaps which need to be filled." He turned his chair to face her. "Kagome is tired?" he asked, she nodded, yawning for emphasis. He smiled and said "You sleep often." Without making a move to get off his chair, she smiled and said "need my beauty sleep!" he nodded and said "Aaah I have heard that phrase before." He jumped of his chair to meet her "but never have I seen it work such magic's on a single person." Kagome blushed slightly and smiled "You becoming quite the sweet talker, must be all the sugar you eat." He leaned into her, as she did the same, although he was still being quite gentle due to the healing would in her abdomen.

Kagome didn't sleep that night, her mind was wandering to all that they had been through, she curled into the man besides her tapping on a laptop, his freehand wrapped itself around her waist, and she smiled. _'The Shinigami haven't come after me yet? Are they giving up? No. Their just biding their time, trying to come up with a plan, possibly involving the jewel." _She looked up at her love and said "what time is it?" he answered calmly "2:26. Kagome should be asleep." She nodded her head; even though he wasn't looking he could feel her head moving against his side. "Cant sleep, thinking. Shock horror huh." He smiled, even though she put herself down a lot when it came to her intelligence, he knew she was smarter than she seemed, maybe not always academically, or with deducting, but in some ways, she was smarter than he was, she could read people, and she knew more about how the world worked, her strength even if it had trouble surfacing, was more powerful than she was with a bow. What surprised him most of all was even though all her life had been one battle after another, she still held the high faith that if she did right, she would be happy one day

L held her against him, ignoring the computer for now, "Kagome is smarter than she thinks, she is the most difficult case I have ever taken on, trying to understand her is more interesting than watching Mello when he has not had chocolate for a day. You are a puzzle Kagome, one I would happily spend the rest of my life trying to solve" Kagome blushed deeply, "you know talking like that when I can't let you feel how very happy it makes me…" L raised one eye brow at this "… than that's just cheating." He smiled and leant down till their lips met. When they pulled back he smiled again "Kagome will heal soon enough."

A year later, Kagome was kissing a usually much scruffier man at an alter, they were married in a church within Wammy's house, she had to keep her name though, after all no one in Wammy's house knew it except for a few select individuals, and defiantly no one outside.

She suddenly felt a familiar tingle at her back.

"It is all over now Kagome, Kira is gone, and Light Yagami got what he deserved, even if we weren't the ones to deliver it." Kagome stared up at his pale face, reflecting the light from the stained glass widows. "No, Lawliet, This is just the beginning."

* * *

_**DONE!! I've finally finished this story!! Omg how long did it take! I started this ages ago, like two months or something. Its all over people! I'm sorry it had to end but it did!**_

_**Oh and sorry about the total lack of details involving the wedding, but seeing as how I've never even been to a wedding myself I'm not sure what to do, except from what I learnt on TV.**_

_**Thank you to all my wonderfull reviewers! If you hadent done that, I probably never would have made the second chapter lolz! This is a bit far from that!i mean im still getting favourates for this thing! Thank you all so much! And all the C2's its been put on! OMG I feel so smart! Take that English teacher! I can write something! Lolz!**_

_**Buh bye peoples I will miss waking up to usually 4 or 5 reviews a morning, they really jump started my day!**_

_**-SweeJezz101- **_you can shut up now, its over!

_**-Me- **_but..but..but! I don't wanna go! Hmm mabyei will make that one shot spin off that I dreamt about the other night?

_**-SweetJezz101**_- yeah that sounded random! Do that!

_**-Me**_- hmmmm_** –writes away-**_

_**Oh and p.s. does anyone else know the song Q by Evens blue! Near the end I got a lot of inspiration from that song! I think it matches a lot of L lovey parts I think it's the part that goes "all this time you never let me think!" cause the girl just distacks him hehehehe –listens to it right now-**_


	58. Little notice XD

He-ya peoples! I know i said this story is finished but i just had to say, well that's true! this story is completely and utterly over! now your probably wondering why the hell I'm writing this here then, well that might be because the other day, while staying up all night glaring through my window at my stupid loud neighbours gate i thought of a...

* * *

...wait for it

Wait for it

wait for it!

(whispers)- sequel...

* * *

Lolz well yeah anyway and then the a few days later (yesterday) i was randomly washing a car (which my mother still hasn't paid me for...grrrr) and i thought of a better idea for it, so anyway Ive been trying to get some starting ideas up and out of my head for a sequel to this story, and i also have a random spin off i must get out of my head, but that wont be as hard to do, anyway just thought i might tell you guys this! you know let you all know and stuff!

anyway it hasn't been updated yet but it will revolve not as much on L and Kagome but...dum dum dummmmm their offspring! lolz well their daughter! they had a son too but its mainly about the girl! oh and it wont be completely oblivious to the other one, like completely disregarding all the trouble they went threw before, it will actually have allot revolving around what had happened in the Kira case, Light may still be dead but... oh well!

so yeah say thank you to the random thoughts that plague me when im half asleep, the first chapter will probably be up soon, as another story of coarse check my page or something!


End file.
